


MƯỜI LĂM NĂM, TÁM THÁNG

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Student Eggsy Unwin, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Lần đầu gặp Harry Hart, cậu bé Eggsy Unwin mới mười tuổi. Lúc đầu, cậu không thích Harry, nhưng bởi cuộc sống luôn là những đường bóng xoáy đầy bất ngờ, Eggsy thấy bản thân mình dần nuôi dưỡng một tình bạn chân thành nhưng kỳ lạ với người thợ may lịch lãm và tốt bụng ở tiệm may phố Saville Row.Đây không chỉ là một câu chuyện tình yêu, đó còn là một câu chuyện của tình yêu và cuộc đời, của những phút giây trái tim tan vỡ, những mất mát, của tình cảm gia đình và tình bạn – được kể lại qua một chuỗi những sự kiện trải dài trong suốt 15 năm và tám tháng.Đây là câu chuyện của Eggsy và Harry.(Dựa trên và lấy cảm hứng từ bộ phim “Khi Harry gặp Sally” năm 1989.Trong câu chuyện này, Eggsy sinh năm 1991, Harry sinh năm 1966, Eggsy 10 tuổi và Harry 35 tuổi khi họ gặp nhau lần đầu tiên. Mạch truyện phát triển rất chậm. Harry chỉ là một thợ may bình thường, và Eggsy là một sinh viên.





	1. Năm 1 (2001)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifteen Years, Eight Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776476) by [dapperyklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả. This translation has been permitted by the author.  
> Vui lòng không mang đi đâu khi chưa có sự đồng ý của dịch giả.  
> Vui lòng không spoil trước nội dung truyện. Tui sẽ cố gắng update 1 ngày 1 chương.
> 
> Tình trạng: On-going (cá nhân tui cũng hóng sắp gãy cổ rồi)  
> Dịch giả: Phương Sophie (a.k.a Cá Thích Leo Cây)  
> Dịch giả không đảm bảo bản dịch chính xác 100% vì có những chỗ tui sẽ dịch ngẫu hứng và theo giọng văn của tui. Anyway, enjoy it <3

Eggsy 10 tuổi. Khi cậu bé gặp Harry Hart lần đầu tiên.

Cậu bé nhớ rằng cha cậu đã nhắc tới vài người đồng nghiệp sẽ ghé qua nhà họ để chơi vài ván poker sau bữa tối vào đêm hôm đó. Đầu tiên thì Eggsy không hoàn toàn thấy ổn với ý tưởng có một đám người lạ xâm nhập vào căn nhà của cậu, vì tối thứ năm tại nhà Unwin là tối của trò Boardgames, và Eggsy yêu trò chơi đó. Không may cho cậu nhóc, dù cậu có bĩu môi bực dọc nhiều đến đâu thì cũng chẳng ngăn được cha cậu, ông xoa rối mái tóc cậu một cách trìu mến nhưng vẫn bỏ qua ý kiến của cậu.

“Cha chơi xấu”, Eggsy lầu bầu. Cậu bé khoanh hai cánh tay nhỏ xíu trước ngực để chứng minh cho sự bất mãn của mình.

“Thôi nào Eggsy”, Lee đáp lại với một nụ cười méo mó. “Lần sau, cha sẽ bảo các bác ấy đừng lên lịch vào thứ Năm mà.”

 _“Tốt hơn hết là họ nên làm thế”,_ Eggsy rầu rĩ tự nhủ.

Tuy nhiên, sau đó, vào buổi tối hôm ấy, khi những đồng nghiệp của Lee từ tiệm may Kingsman bắt đầu tới nhà Unwin, Eggsy không thể ngăn nổi một tia tò mò, khi hình ảnh họ lọt vào mắt cậu. Tất cả bọn họ đều vận những bộ suit may đo tỉ mỉ, nhưng cái người đàn ông, người mà tự giới thiệu mình với Eggsy với cái tên James, thì khoác lên mình một bộ suit màu be kẻ sọc, hoàn thiện với một chiếc khăn cài túi áo vest có sắc xanh như những khu rừng.

“Anh ta là người ăn vận tệ nhất trong số các chú đấy”,  một người đàn ông khác, tên Alastair, bình luận.

Nhưng Eggsy đồ rằng đó chỉ là một lời trêu chọc, vì kia, James đảo mắt bực bội, trước khi trao tặng cho người bạn một cái nhìn ấm áp.

Một lát sau, Eggsy được giới thiệu với một người đàn ông cao lớn có cái đầu trọc – Merlin (Cha mẹ kiểu gì mà lại đi đặt tên con mình là Merlin nhỉ? Eggsy thầm hỏi), và một người khác thấp hơn, da đen, gọi là Tristan. Cho đến thời điểm đó, tất cả bọn họ vẫn thân thiện và tốt bụng với Eggsy, và cậu bé có thể nhìn ra họ thân thiết với Lee đến mức nào: cha cậu, hoàn toàn thoải mái trong chiếc quần jeans rách và chiếc áo sơ mi Henley màu đen, trong khi những đồng nghiệp của ông – hay bạn thì đúng hơn – có vẻ như chẳng buồn để ý đến việc họ ăn mặc sang trọng quá thể.

“Mấy giờ Harry mới đến vậy?” người thợ may da đen – Tristan – phàn nàn.

“Cứ làm như anh chưa từng làm việc với ổng trong suốt tám năm qua ấy nhỉ.”, Merlin bình luận kèm một tiếng khịt mũi, “Ổng chẳng bao giờ đúng giờ, cho bất cứ việc gì cả.”

“Tôi mong là anh ấy đến ngay.” Lee càu nhàu trong cuống họng.

Eggsy đang gói lại bộ đồ chơi Scrabble của cậu bé trong phòng khách, và từ chỗ ngồi của mình, cậu có thể nhìn thấy cha cậu đang cùng bạn bè của ông uống bia và ném các loại hạt vào người nhau. Nếu mẹ cậu mà ở nhà, bà sẽ sạc cho họ một trận vì cái tội làm bẩn sàn nhà. Nhưng may cho đời họ, tối nay Michelle trực ở bệnh viện, và Eggsy sẽ coi đó là một trong những lý do họ quẩy như thế.

Cuối cùng thì, chuông cửa cũng vang lên, và vì Eggsy ở gần cửa nhất, cậu bé nói với cha rằng cậu sẽ ra mở cửa. Eggsy chạy qua thềm nhà, mở hai khóa cửa trước khi mở rộng cánh cửa đón người khách cuối cùng vào nhà.

Người đàn ông đứng trước mặt Eggsy chẳng có gì khác lạ hay đặc biệt, nhưng cậu bé không thể ngăn mình chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, và vươn đầu như một chú hươu cao cổ, để ánh mắt cậu có thể gặp ánh mắt của người đàn ông chứ không phải dán vào cái bụng của ông.

“Bác đến muộn”, Eggsy trưng ra khuôn mặt cá chết.

Người đàn ông đang mặc một bộ suit màu xám kẻ sọc, mái tóc màu nâu sẫm của ông được vuốt keo gọn gàng đến mức hoàn hảo, và ông cầm một chiếc ô trong tay. Ông nhướng một bên chân mày, và nhìn xuống cậu bé trước mặt.

“Ta biết rất rõ điều đó, đúng vậy.” người đàn ông trả lời, với đôi môi cong lên thành một đường như có như không.

“Cha cháu đã đợi bác gần 20 phút rồi đấy, thưa ngài.” Eggsy dồn hết sự thẳng thừng cool ngầu mà một đứa bé 10 tuổi cao gần một mét bốn mươi có thể dồn được, vào câu nói của mình, và thân hình bé nhỏ vẫn đứng chắn trước lối vào nhà.

Eggsy không biết tại sao, nhưng cậu thấy bực mình với người đàn ông xa lạ này. Eggsy có nghĩ nát óc cũng chẳng tìm ra nổi lý do chính xác cho cảm xúc đó, nhưng cậu cho là, đó là bởi, thực tế thì hôm nay là thứ Năm, và đáng lẽ nó phải là buổi tối dành cho trò Boardgames của cậu.

Nếu mà người đàn ông có bất ngờ với sự lưu ý của Eggsy, thì ông cũng giấu cảm giác ấy đi một cách hoàn hảo. Nhưng trong ánh nhìn của cậu bé, ông ấy không hề giấu đôi chút rụt rè trong ánh mắt.

Ông nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu xuống và nói, “Ta thực lòng xin lỗi vì sự chậm trễ của mình, nhưng ta phải xem nom Mr. Pickles trước khi ta có thể đến đây.”

“Mr. Pickle?”

“Chú chó của ta. Nó đang già đi, cháu thấy đó.”

Eggsy vẫn còn đang xem xét người đàn ông cao lớn qua cặp mắt nheo lại thành hai đường thẳng tí xíu, khi Lee cuối cùng thì cũng xuất hiện từ phòng ăn, đeo trên mặt một biểu cảm lo lắng.

“Eggsy? Ai ở ngoài cửa thế con?”

Trước khi Eggsy có thể trả lời, người đàn ông đã chuyển ánh mắt lên khỏi cậu bé, để nhìn cha cậu, và nở một nụ cười bối rối, làm cả khuôn mặt ông dịu dàng và sáng bừng.

“Harry! Anh đang làm gì ngoài đấy thế? Vào đây nào!”

Eggsy bước sang một bên trong khi cha cậu tiến ra, mở rộng cánh cửa và chào đón người đàn ông – Harry – vào nhà.

“Con trai anh đang khiển trách tôi vì tội đến muộn,” Harry giải thích một cách dễ dàng với một nụ cười nhẹ. Giọng ông nghe vui vẻ khi ông cắm chiếc dù của mình vào ống cắm dù, “Tôi chỉ đang giải thích với cậu bé rằng tôi phải xem nom Mr. Pickle trước thôi.”

Lee nhướng mày, rồi phá ra cười ngạc nhiên. Ông nhìn xuống Eggsy, người cuối cùng thì cũng đang tỏ ra xấu hổ ngại ngùng, và Lee không thể nhịn được mà xoa bù mái tóc cậu con trai ông một cái vui thú.

“Ừm, Eggsy, vậy là con đã gặp Harry Hart rồi đấy,” Lee nói với một nụ cười hiền trước khi ánh nhìn của ông chuyển sang phía Harry. “Harry, con trai tôi, Eggsy. Thằng bé vẫn còn phật lòng vì chuyện trò Boardgames của nó bị hủy vì trò Poker của chúng ta.”

Một tia thấu hiểu lóe ra trong đôi mắt Harry, nhưng điều đó không hề ngăn cản việc ông quỳ gối trước mặt Eggsy, để chiều cao của ông còn ngang tầm cậu bé, người vẫn đang nhìn xuống mặt đất một cách nhút nhát, bàn tay ôm chặt lấy chân cha mình.

Eggsy trộm nhìn Harry qua hàng mi dài của cậu, và Harry mỉm cười, để lộ hai lúm đồng tiền bên má, trước khi chìa ra một bàn tay với cậu bé.  

“Xin chào Eggsy, rất vui được gặp cháu.” Harry nói với chất giọng ấm áp, mặc dù vẫn còn đó, đôi chút dấu vết của sự vui đùa trong đôi mắt nâu sô-cô-la của ông. “Ta đã được nghe cha cháu kể rất nhiều điều tuyệt vời về cháu.”

Một lát sau, Eggsy cuối cùng cũng cầm lấy bàn tay to lớn của Harry bằng bàn tay nhỏ xinh của cậu, và cậu bắt tay hai cái trước khi buông ra.

“Cháu chào bác ạ,” cậu bé rụt rè thì thầm. “Cháu cũng rất vui khi được gặp bác, bác Harry.”

“Ồ, thôi nào, chỉ “Harry” là được rồi, cậu bé thân yêu ạ.”

Lee cười khùng khục, và sau khi đặt một nụ hôn lên mớ tóc vàng trên chỏm đầu của cậu con trai cưng, ông đứng thẳng dậy và ra hiệu cho Harry vào phòng ăn.

“Nhanh lên nào anh bạn. Mọi người đã ở trong đó cả rồi.” Lee nói, rồi ông quay sang Eggsy, “Đi hoàn thành bài tập của con và rửa ráy trước khi lên giường nhé Eggsy. Một tiếng nữa cha sẽ vào kiểm tra con đấy.”

Lần này, Eggsy đảo mắt với cha cậu, trước khi đáp lại, “Vâng ạ. Và tốt hơn thì cha nên dọn dẹp hết các thứ sau khi chơi, nếu cha không muốn mẹ ca cho cha một bài vì cái tội lại bày bừa ra sàn ạ.”

Âm thanh cuối cùng mà Eggsy nghe thấy trước khi cậu về phòng tắm rửa, đó là Harry cười khùng khục còn cha cậu thì lắp bắp điều gì đó sau lưng cậu. Eggsy chẳng hiểu vì sao, nhưng cậu bé thích tiếng cười của Harry nhiều hơn tất thảy tiếng cười của tất cả những đồng nghiệp khác của cha cậu. Và ý Eggsy, là nhiều hơn rất nhiều luôn ấy.

…………………………………………………………..

Hai tháng sau, Lee có một chuyến công tác tới Seoul để gặp một khách hàng, vị khách muốn Kingsman may suit cho một ban nhạc K-pop sắp ra mắt.

“Cha sẽ đi bao lâu ạ?” Eggsy hỏi sau bữa tối vào một tối thứ Sáu.

Cậu bé đã quen với việc cha cậu hay phải đi công tác từ khi cậu lên bảy tuổi. Dù thế thì Eggsy vẫn thấy đối mặt với việc cha phải đi xa và vắng nhà là một chuyện chẳng dễ dàng gì.

Lee bắt gặp ánh mắt Michelle trước khi quay lại với cậu con trai cưng của họ. “Ít nhất là một tuần – nhiều nhất là hai, nếu khách hàng có ý thảo luận về hợp đồng và những vấn đề liên quan. Đừng lo Eggsy à, cha sẽ về nhà để xem con chơi mà. Cha đã hứa mà, phải không nào?”

Eggsy không bĩu môi nữa, nhưng trông cậu nhóc vẫn chưa hoàn toàn vui vẻ vì tin tức đó. “Con biết mà cha. Nhưng con vẫn muốn cha phải thề cơ.”

Và để chứng minh rằng cậu nhóc không nói đùa, Eggsy bỏ chiếc dĩa của mình xuống, rồi giơ ngón tay út lên với biểu cảm nghiêm túc. Michelle cười khúc khích, nhưng Lee, sau khi nở một nụ cười toe toét, không ngần ngại giơ ngón tay út to lớn của mình lên, và ngoắc vào ngón tay bé xinh của Eggsy.

…………………………………………………….

Thứ Ba tuần sau đó, bảo mẫu của Eggsy, người đáng lẽ phải đến đón cậu bé vào hôm ấy, lại buộc phải hủy hẹn vào phút chót. Bà ấy gọi điện cho mẹ của cậu, người đang trong ca trực ở bệnh viện, để xin lỗi và nói rằng, do việc khẩn cấp từ gia đình mà bà phải có mặt càng sớm càng tốt, bà sẽ không thể đến đón Eggsy vào ngày hôm đó, và tất cả những ngày còn lại trong tháng.  

Và đó là lý do tại sao, Eggsy thấy mình được đón sau buổi học, vào chiều thứ Ba ngày hôm đó, bởi không ai khác, ngoài Harry Hart.

“Bác Harry?” Eggsy hỏi. Cậu bé cảm thấy lúng túng bởi sự xuất hiện của người đồng nghiệp của cha ở ngôi trường công lập này.

Harry tiến về phía cậu, một nụ cười hiền hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt ông. Harry cất tiếng chào Eggsy khi đã ở gần cậu bé.

“Xin chào Eggsy, Lúc này mẹ cháu có gọi điện nhờ ta đón cháu hôm nay. Hình như là bảo mẫu của cháu sẽ không tới nữa, từ giờ cho đến hết tháng, vì việc khẩn của gia đình.”

“Ồ vậy ạ” Eggsy đá hai bàn chân và điều chỉnh chiếc balo sau lưng cậu bé, trong khi nghển cổ lên ở một tư thế khá khó chịu, để ánh mắt cậu có thể gặp ánh mắt Harry. “Thế thì bác sẽ đưa cháu về nhà hay tới chỗ cơ quan mẹ cháu ạ?”

Harry nhướng mày kinh ngạc, trước khi bật cười và lắc đầu.

“À, không, ta e là không.” Ông trả lời với một nụ cười nhẹ. “Ta sẽ đưa cháu tới Saville Row với ta, vì giờ vẫn còn khá sớm, và mẹ cháu còn mấy tiếng nữa mới hết ca làm.”

“Ồ, được ạ.”

Saville Row, hừm. Eggsy chưa từng tới Kingsman trước đó, và mặc dù cha cậu đã làm ở đó được 3 năm, nhưng Lee chưa một lần thấy ý tưởng mang ông con giai tới chỗ làm là hay ho gì cho cam. Nhưng có vẻ như bây giờ thì mọi chuyện sẽ thay đổi nhỉ, và Eggsy cho phép bản thân tự thấy phấn khích với viễn cảnh tương lai, rằng cuối cùng cậu cũng được bước chân vào tòa nhà sang chảnh đó.

Eggsy vẫn luôn hứng thú với quy trình người ta tạo nên mọi thứ, vậy nên có thể đây là một cơ hội tuyệt vời để lần đầu tiên, cậu bé được chứng kiến những bộ suit được may như thế nào.

“Cháu muốn đi luôn chứ?” Tiếng Harry vọng qua, và trong một thoáng, Eggsy quên béng đi mất rằng ông vẫn còn ở đây.

Cậu nhóc nhìn thấy Harry cười tinh quái, như thể ông biết tỏng Eggsy không thực sự lắng nghe những gì ông nói, và cậu nhóc thấy mặt mình bắt đầu ửng hồng khi bị ông bắt quả tang. Nhưng Eggsy chọn không nói gì cả, thay vào đó, cậu bé dằn sự xấu hổ của mình xuống và gật đầu với Harry.

“Dạ, chúng ta đi luôn thôi ạ.” Eggsy điều chỉnh lại chiếc balo của cậu một lần nữa, và theo chân Harry đến chỗ chiếc xe bóng loáng xinh đẹp của ông. Cậu bé ngước lên nhìn Harry, và rồi cất giọng hỏi một cách phấn khích: “Bác sẽ chỉ cho cháu cách làm suit chứ ạ? Cha cháu cứ bảo đó là một công việc nhàm chán vô cùng, nhưng mà khi xong rồi thì có cảm giác thành tựu lắm ạ.”

Harry mở cánh cửa ở ghế hành khách để Eggsy chui vào xe, và khi cậu bé đã yên vị, Harry cười tinh quái và lắc đầu.

“Không phải hôm nay, Eggsy ạ. Ta đã hứa với Michelle là ta sẽ chăm sóc cho cháu và giúp cháu làm bài tập về nhà.”

Eggsy rên rỉ và cằn nhằn rằng thật không công bằng, nhưng câu trả lời duy nhất mà cậu nhận được là tiếng cánh cửa xe đóng lại, và tiếng cười nghèn nghẹn của Harry.


	2. Năm 2 (2002)

Lần đầu tiên Eggsy nhận ra cậu phải lòng ai đó, là trong tiết học Ngữ văn, vào tháng 12 lạnh lẽo, trước khi trường học đóng cửa trong suốt thời gian còn lại của năm.

“Uh-oh.” Cậu lẩm bẩm với chính mình, lưng thẳng tắp và đôi mắt mở lớn khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm bảng trước mặt.

“Mọi chuyện ổn chứ em Unwin?” thầy Dancy, giáo viên Ngữ văn của họ, và rõ ràng là crush của Eggsy, hỏi.

Người đàn ông khoảng chừng ba mấy tuổi, cao và dong dỏng, với mái tóc đen và đôi mắt màu xanh cuốn hút giấu sau cặp kính gọng dày hình chữ nhật. Và chuyện thầy giáo của Eggsy thích mặc sơ mi kẻ sọc ôm sát người, chỉ càng làm trầm trọng thêm tình trạng crush của cậu: những thớ cơ trên cánh tay và thân mình có luyện tập chăm chỉ của người đàn ông thực quá rõ ràng đến mức ai cũng có thể nhận ra được.

Và cũng có thể thèm nhỏ dãi được. Trong trường hợp của Eggsy là vậy.

Giờ thì cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể đặt một cái tên cho cái cảm giác triệu triệu con bướm bay phấp phới trong lòng, mà cậu đã cảm nhận thấy trong suốt mấy tuần qua.

Hay mấy tháng qua.

Cậu cũng chẳng đếm nổi nữa.

Eggsy chỉ muộn màng nhận ra rằng có người đang đặt câu hỏi cho cậu, khi thầy Dancy nhắc đến tên cậu một lần nữa, biểu cảm quan tâm khắc trên khuôn mặt ôn hòa của thầy.

“Ờm… dạ vâng thưa thầy Dancy. Chỉ là… ừm… nóng lòng vì kì nghỉ thôi ạ, có thế thôi ạ.” Eggsy mỉm cười rồi dời ánh mắt khỏi thầy giáo của cậu, lo lắng về màu ửng hồng mà cậu cảm nhận đang lan từ má xuống cổ cậu.

Thầy Dancy trông vẫn có vẻ nghi ngờ, nhưng ơn giời là thầy bỏ qua chuyện ấy, thay vào đó, thầy nhắc nhở cả lớp bằng cách cho lũ trẻ bài tập về nhà để làm trong kỳ nghỉ, và làm chúng thất vọng chán chường một phen.

Trừ Eggsy. Cậu nhóc cười toe toét với cái viễn cảnh viết thêm một bài luận khác để gây ấn tượng với thầy. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Eggsy không thích làm bài tập, cho dù không có chuyện crush mà cậu mới phát hiện ra đi nữa, thì Ngữ văn vẫn là môn Eggsy học tốt nhất.

………………………………………………………………………….

“Harry?”

“Ừ Eggsy?”

“Cháu có thể hỏi bác một câu chứ?”

Đó là ngày thứ ba trong kỳ nghỉ giáng sinh của Eggsy, và cậu nhóc dạo này đang ở Kingsman, giúp những đồng nghiệp của cha cậu phân loại vải trong phòng chứa đồ.

Eggsy ở đây, vì Lee có một chuyến công tác bất ngờ tới Paris để gặp một khách hàng, và ông sẽ còn vắng nhà thêm hai ngày nữa, còn Michelle thì đang trực ở bệnh viện. Và vì Eggsy đã không còn có bảo mẫu từ hai năm trước rồi, sau khi Harry và những người thợ may khác của Kingsman đã chứng tỏ rằng họ đủ khả năng để trông nom cho cậu bé.

Trừ James.

Michelle vẫn khá là không vừa lòng với người thợ may mồm mép tép nhảy, vì cái tội anh này đã thuyết phục Eggsy bỏ giờ học để đến một buổi hội chợ. Lúc đầu, Lee thấy chuyện này có tính giải trí và hài hước khá cao, nhưng sau khi nhận được một cái lườm sắc lẻm từ vợ mình, thì ông cũng chuyển sang chỉ trích hành động của James. Và tất nhiên, điều đó vẫn chẳng thể ngăn họ cấm túc Eggsy một tuần.

Đúng là có tính giải trí cao thật.

“Ta khá chắc là cháu có thể hỏi một câu hỏi, cậu bé thân yêu ạ.” Harry trả lời với một nụ cười tinh quái.

Eggsy thở hắt ra và đảo mắt. Người lớn.

“Được thôi. Cháu có thể hỏi bác một câu hỏi chứ ạ?” Eggsy hỏi lại sau khi đưa cho Harry cuộn thước dây rơi dưới đất. Người thợ may lớn tuổi nhận lấy nó với một nụ cười cảm kích.

Eggsy đang ngồi trên một cái ghế đẩu cao, hai bàn chân đong đưa qua lại, trong khi cậu bé dõi theo Harry quay lưng lại với cậu để cất cuộn thước dây vào ngăn kéo, và trả lời: “Tất nhiên là được rồi, Eggsy.”

Cậu nhóc 12 tuổi mất một lúc để góp nhặt những suy nghĩ của mình lại, trước khi nói ra thành lời.

“Ừm, chuyện, con trai, ừm, thích con trai, thì có ổn không ạ?”

Giọng cậu bé rụt rè và nhút nhát, và Eggsy hoàn toàn bỏ lỡ cái nhìn giật mình trên khuôn mặt Harry, vì cậu bé chỉ mải nhìn chăm chăm xuống sàn nhà trải thảm.

Harry chầm chậm quay lại để đối mặt với Eggsy, và rồi dựa vào cái bàn đằng sau ông và thở ra một hơi dài.

“Ta có thể hỏi, vì sao cháu lại hỏi ta câu hỏi đó được không?” ông nhẹ nhàng hỏi cậu nhóc, đầu khẽ nghiêng.

Eggsy cắn môi, suy nghĩ xem có nên nói thật với Harry, hay nên bịa ra một câu chuyện. Giờ cậu bé đang phân vân tự hỏi tại sao cậu lại quyết định hỏi Harry về chuyện này, mà không phải hỏi cha mẹ cậu. Có lẽ là bởi Harry, kiểu như là, đã trở thành bạn cậu, và ông là một người tốt bụng và thấu hiểu. Chưa kể đến việc Harry giúp đỡ Eggsy với bài tập về nhà của cậu, đặc biệt là môn Toán, và đón cậu từ trường mỗi lần cha cậu đi công tác hoặc mẹ cậu không thể đến đón cậu vì ca trực ở bệnh viện.

Vậy nên, cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng quyết định, cậu sẽ nói thật. Bất kể lúc này, cậu đang hoảng sợ đến mức nào đi nữa.

“Bác hứa là bác sẽ không hoảng sợ hết hồn cơ?” Eggsy cắn môi dưới, không thể ngăn nổi giọng nói mình run rẩy nhè nhẹ. “Và hứa là bác sẽ không nói với cha mẹ cháu về chuyện này nữa nhé?”

Harry nhìn cậu bé với sự lo lắng và quan tâm, hàng lông mày nhíu lại suy ngẫm, nhưng cuối cùng thì ông cũng gật đầu đồng ý. “Ta hứa.”

Eggsy thở ra một hơi. Cậu bé cũng không để ý là cậu đã giữ nó trong lồng ngực lâu đến thế. Đôi vai cậu hạ xuống trong nhẹ nhõm khi cậu gật đầu lại với Harry.

Đúng thế. Nói thôi nào. Có gì đâu.

“CháuvừanhậnralàcháuđãcrushgiáoviênmônNgữvăncủacháu,vàđólàmộtngườiđànông.”

Ừm, cùng không tệ, nhỉ?

Harry nháy mắt với cậu trong bối rối và hoang mang. “Cháu.. crush giáo viên của cháu?”

Eggsy gật đầu dứt khoát, đôi mắt mở lớn nhìn xoáy vào khuôn mặt giờ không còn cảm xúc của Harry.

“Đúng thế, bruv.”

“Giáo viên Ngữ văn của cháu.”

Đó là điều cậu vừa nói mà.

“Dạ đúng.”

“Một người đàn ông.”

Ôi. Quỷ tha ma bắt. Chuyện này có lẽ là một ý tồi. Đáng lẽ cậu nên tém tém cái miệng mình lại mới phải.

“Đó không phải là điều cháu vừa nói hay sao?” Eggsy cau có nhìn xuống mặt đất, và bỏ lỡ đường cong nhẹ bỗng trên đôi môi của Harry.

“Ta xin lỗi, ta chỉ muốn chắc chắn rằng ta nghe đúng thôi.”

Eggsy nhìn lên, và thấy Harry đang mỉm cười với cậu, và cậu nhóc thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cậu tránh ánh mắt ấm áp của người đàn ông lớn tuổi, và thay vào đó, cậu chọn nhìn vào con ma nơ canh.

“Ừm, bác nói gì đi chứ ạ, bruv.” Eggsy nghe thấy bản thân cất tiếng, trong giọng nói còn đính kèm sự lo lắng.

Cậu bé vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vô định vào con ma nơ canh, khi giọng nói của Harry cất lên, nhẹ nhàng và hiền từ.

“Eggsy, chẳng có gì không ổn khi ai đó mến một người cùng giới tính với mình. Chẳng có gì phải xấu hổ cả.”

Eggsy ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn Harry, đôi mắt xanh mở lớn kinh sợ, bắt gặp đôi mắt nâu ấm áp và thấu hiểu.

“Cháu… cháu… không sao ạ?” cậu bé hỏi, giọng nhỏ xíu. _Nhưng cháu sợ,_ Eggsy tự nói thêm với bản thân, nhưng Harry rõ ràng là đủ hiểu cậu bé để đọc được những dòng suy nghĩ ấy.

Harry lắc đầu. “Không sao cả, cậu bé thân yêu ạ. Hoàn toàn ổn, khi mà cháu sợ - cháu chỉ là một con người thôi, nói cho cùng thì là như vậy. Và giờ thì ta đã hiểu tại sao lúc đầu cháu lại hỏi ta câu hỏi đó, và đây là câu trả lời của ta: Đúng thế, chuyện con trai thích con trai, ổn cả. Tuy nhiên, ta e là, khía cạnh xấu xí của chuyện này – và ta đang nói với cháu ngay lúc này đây, bởi vì ta không muốn cho cháu một viên đạn bọc đường, ta không muốn phủ màu hồng lên một chủ đề nhạy cảm như thế này – đó là không phải tất cả mọi người mà cháu gặp trong đời, đều thấy ổn với chuyện đó.”

Khuôn mặt Eggsy nhăn nhó vì hoang mang khó hiểu.

“Nhưng tại sao lại không ạ? Ý cháu là, cháu biết rằng điều đó thật lạ lùng – đến bản thân cháu bây giờ vẫn còn thấy lạ. Nhưng giờ cháu đang quen dần với nó rồi – nhưng mà không thể nào tất cả mọi người đều thấy tệ về chuyện đó đúng không ạ? Ý cháu là… cháu không thể nào là người duy nhất cảm thấy như vậy. Đúng không ạ?”

“Đúng thế. Cháu không hề đâu.” Harry nói với sự quả quyết, khiến cậu bé câm nín trong một giây lát. “Ta đảm bảo với cháu, bằng sự tự tin và chân thành tuyệt đối, Eggsy ạ, rằng cháu không hề là người duy nhất cảm thấy như vậy đâu.”

Sau đó là sự im lặng. Nhưng ơn Chúa, không phải là một sự im lặng khó chịu. Eggsy chuyển ánh mắt khỏi Harry một lần nữa, và thay vào đó, nhìn đăm đăm vào lòng mình. Harry vẫn giữ im lặng, nhưng sự bình tình và cởi mở của ông vẫn còn đó, có thể là vì ông không biết phải nói gì, hoặc ông đang đợi cậu nói trước, Eggsy không biết cái nào đúng nữa.

Cuối cùng thì, dường như sự im lặng đã quá đủ. Những cậu nhóc như Eggsy không nổi tiếng lắm về sự kiên nhẫn.

“Nếu cháu nói với cha mẹ, thì cha mẹ cháu vẫn sẽ yêu cháu chứ ạ?”

Hẳn là Eggsy đã nói sai, hay làm sai điều gì đó, vì khi cậu ngước lên nhìn Harry, khuôn mặt của người đàn ông lớn tuổi mang một ánh nhìn vụn vỡ, dù rất khó nhận ra. Nhưng trước khi cậu bé kịp hỏi cậu đã làm sai điều gì, hay thậm chí là xin lỗi, thì Harry đã băng qua căn phòng với ba sải bước dài, để đặt bàn tay to lớn của ông lên đôi vai nhỏ xinh của Eggsy.

“Cho dù cháu yêu con trai hay con gái đi chăng nữa, thì cha mẹ cháu sẽ luôn yêu cháu, Eggsy ạ.” Harry nói một cách chắc chắn, và khẽ nắm nhẹ vai cậu nhóc. Eggsy trông có vẻ vẫn không chắc chắn lắm, vậy nên Harry cười hiền với cậu, và nói thêm vào bằng giọng điệu bí ẩn: “Được rồi, ta sẽ cho cháu biết một bí mật nhé: ta chắc chắn rằng, họ sẽ hiểu và chấp nhận cháu. Tin ta đi.”

Và Eggsy đã làm thế. Cậu bé thực sự tin Harry. Cậu đã học cách để tin tưởng người đàn ông lớn tuổi trong suốt bao năm. Eggsy, bắt đầu từ cái nhìn không ưa vì ông đã đóng góp vào việc phá hỏng đêm Boardgame năm đó (và tiện đây nói luôn, chuyện đó vẫn đang tiếp tục tái diễn, và cậu bé đã bắt đầu lên tay với trò Scrabble) chuyển dần sang sự mở lòng, về một phần con người cậu mà cậu chỉ mới khám phá ra gần đây, một phần mà kể cả cha mẹ cậu cũng chưa hề biết tới.

Đó có thể coi là một bước tiến đấy chứ, Eggsy tự nhủ với bản thân như vậy, nhưng nó vẫn chưa đủ để dập tắt đi sự lo sợ vẫn còn âm ỉ trong ruột gan cậu bé.

“Nhưng nhỡ mà họ không như vậy thì sao ạ?” cậu hỏi, và cậu ghét sự run rẩy trong giọng nói của mình. “Nhỡ mà… nhỡ mà cha mẹ nghĩ là cháu không bình thường? Nhỡ mà cháu không xứng đáng….”

“Cháu dừng lại ở đó được rồi đấy, Eggsy Unwin.” Harry ngắt lời cậu một cách dứt khoát, nhưng biểu cảm của ông vẫn ấm lòng đến lạ, và Eggsy nghe lời ông ngay lập tức. “Cháu rất bình thường, bất kể giới tình của người mà cháu cảm mến là gì đi nữa. Cháu có quyền làm mọi thứ y như bất cứ một ai, và cháu đừng bao giờ, đừng bao giờ, cho phép kẻ nào chất vấn giá trị của chính cháu. Và đúng, bao gồm cả cha mẹ cháu, cậu bé thân yêu ạ. Cháu có hiểu không?”

Eggsy miễn cưỡng gật đầu, trí óc non nớt của cậu vẫn còn lẩn quẩn với những lời Harry vừa nói với cậu.

“Vâng, được rồi ạ.” Cậu thì thầm, khi cuối cùng thì Harry cũng nở một nụ cười, khuôn mặt ông sáng bừng lên, và Eggsy không thể ngăn mình ngọng nghịu nở nụ cười đáp lại.

“Tốt rồi.”

“Cảm ơn Harry” Eggsy thốt lên một cách chân thành, sau một thoáng ngập ngừng.

“Có gì đâu Eggsy”

“Cháu biết là cháu vẫn còn trẻ để cảm nhận chuyện này, và để hiểu thấu đáo tất cả,” Eggsy nhăn mặt. “Nhưng cháu thực sự trân trọng điều bác nói. Nhiều lắm. Bác là người duy nhất mà cháu có thể tin tưởng để nói ra, và cháu xin lỗi vì cháu đã bắt bác hứa với cháu điều mà bác có thể thấy khó chịu.”

Ánh mắt của Harry mềm lại, và ông khẽ nắm vai Eggsy thêm một lần trước khi thả cậu bé ra, khiến Eggsy ngay lập tức cảm thấy nhớ nhung hơi ấm và sự an toàn mà sự động chạm của ông mang lại.

“Eggsy, ta hứa với cháu, ta sẽ không nói với bất cứ một ai về bí mật của cháu,” Harry nhấn mạnh một cách chân thật. “Và cậu bé thân yêu của ta, không ai là quá trẻ để có cảm giác với một ai đó cả, nhưng ta e là, thực sự cần sự trưởng thành… và kinh nghiệm nữa… để nắm bắt được hết những vấn đề phức tạp của trái tim. Nhưng cuối cùng thì, cháu cũng sẽ làm được thôi.”

Và với một cái nháy mắt, Harry vỗ nhẹ lên đầu Eggsy, rồi quay lưng rời khỏi căn phòng.

Eggsy nhìn đăm đăm theo bóng hình Harry đang rời xa, một nụ cười trẻ con mà quyến rũ nở trên môi cậu bé, khi cậu tự hỏi cậu may mắn cỡ nào mới có được một người bạn như Harry Hart.


	3. Năm 3 (2003)

Một tháng sau khi Eggsy tròn 13 tuổi, cậu bé nhận được nụ hôn đầu tiên của mình từ một cô gái tên là Portia. Cô bé lớn hơn Eggsy một tuổi, và được mệnh danh là cô nàng được săn đón nhất trong lứa của cô bé. Đúng thế, cô bé trông rất ưa nhìn, nhưng cô bé không phải là kiểu của Eggsy. Nói cho đúng thì, Portia không có một xíu xìu xiu nào giống với gu của Eggsy. Portia có mái tóc vàng suôn thẳng tắp lúc nào cũng được tết lại, một đôi mắt màu xanh cuốn hút, đôi mắt mà màu sắc của nó sẽ thay đổi theo màu của chiếc áo cardigan mà cô bé diện, và cơ thể thon gầy của cô bé thì chắc chắn có thể làm bất cứ cô bé nào trong độ tuổi Eggsy cũng phải ghen tỵ.

Và Portia cũng sắp sửa trở thành thành viên trong đội thể dục cùng Eggsy, khi mà cô bé quyết định cô bé sẽ là người bắt đầu trước, và đặt một nụ hôn vụng về ẩm ướt lên môi Eggsy, sau khi cậu bé giúp cô làm bài tập ở trường.

“Cái đếch gì!” Eggsy kêu lên, thả rơi cuốn bài tập và đẩy mạnh Portia ra xa khỏi cậu.

Cô gái trẻ, quá sốc đến nỗi không thể phản ứng lại bất cứ điều gì, chỉ có thể há hốc miệng với Eggsy, trước khi nhạo báng cậu trong giận dữ.

May mắn thay, trước khi Portia có thể bật ra lời khinh bỉ nào đó (Eggsy nghĩ cậu có thể là người đầu tiên phản ứng với cô nàng như vậy), huấn luyện viên của họ đã xuất hiện và chen ngang vào giữa bọn họ.

“Unwin!” người đàn ông mập mạp cất tiếng khi ông lại gần hai đứa trẻ. “Cẩn thận ngôn từ của em đấy, cậu trai. Em biết tôi không dung thứ cho hành vi như vậy mà.”

“Nhưng thưa huấn luyện viên…” Eggsy phẫn nộ, lờ đi cái nhìn tự mãn đang lan trên khuôn mặt của Portia.

Đồ phù thủy già xấu xí, Eggsy thầm nghĩ, nắm tay cậu bé nắm chặt lại bên hông.

“Đủ rồi,” huấn luyện viên của cậu đáp lại với một cái liếc mắt. “Giờ thì đi thay đồ rồi khởi động đi. Phía trước còn cả một buổi chiều luyện tập vất vả đấy.”

Eggsy nghiến răng gật đầu, rồi cậu quay lưng lại với huấn luyện viên của cậu và Portia, dẫm chân bình bịch đi về phía phòng thay đồ. Cậu có cả giác, buổi huấn luyện ngày hôm nay sắp sửa trở thành một trò đùa khốn nạn thôi.

…………………………………..

Và tất nhiên, người đầu tiên mà cậu chia sẻ về vụ đó, không phải là ai khác ngoài Harry Hart.

Và biểu cảm duy nhất của người đàn ông lớn tuổi là nhướng đôi lông mày ngạc nhiên, và hỏi một cách vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng: “Cảm giác thế nào?”

Eggsy đột ngột ngừng tay làm nhiệm vụ phân loại cà vạt của cậu lại, để há hốc miệng trước người bạn của cậu.

Nghiêm túc đấy chứ? Cậu nói với ông rằng Portia cơ bản là tấn công cậu mà không được sự chấp thuận của cậu, và Eggsy lại là người duy nhất gặp rắc rối vì tội chửi thề (ôi đậu má chuyện đó) và tất cả những gì Harry nói về chuyện đó là…

“Cảm giác thế nào?” Eggsy nhắc lại, không thể tin nổi, miệng vẫn còn há hốc trước mặt người thợ may. “Bác bị mất trí rồi ạ, bruv? Cô ta đã tấn công cháu đấy!”

“Cô bé đã hôn cháu,” Harry đảo mắt, sửa lại lời Eggsy. “Các cháu là thiếu niên mà, Eggsy. Cháu đang ở giai đoạn mà cháu phải, ừm, thử nghiệm. Chuyện đó hoàn toàn bình thường, cậu bé thân yêu ạ.”

“À, ừ thì, với cháu thì chẳng bình thường tí nào cả,” Eggsy gằn giọng khi cậu quay trở lại với công việc của mình. Rồi cậu nói thêm, “Và cô ta đã tấn công cháu đấy, được chưa? Không thể nào tin được, cô ta cứ thế… cướp mất nó.”

Cậu không nhìn thấy cái nhìn khó hiểu của Harry, nhưng Eggsy có thể cảm nhận thấy nó trong giọng nói của ông, khi giọng nói của ông cất lên hỏi, “Chính xác thì cướp mất cái gì cơ, Eggsy?”

Lần này, đến lượt Eggsy đảo mắt, khi cậu đáp lại với tông giọng quá-rõ-ràng-rồi-còn-gì-nữa, “Cho dù cháu ghét phải nói ra đến đâu đi nữa, thì cô ta cũng là nụ hôn đầu của cháu đấy, Harry ạ. Cô ta đã cướp đi thứ mà cháu đã để dành cho ai đó… ờm… ai đó mà cháu đủ mến để hôn, cháu nghĩ là thế.”

Được nói ra những điều này với Harry thật là một việc tuyệt vời. Đã vài tháng trôi qua kể từ khi Eggsy tiết lộ cho Harry về sở thích với con trai mà bản thân cậu mới phát hiện ra, và trong suốt thời gian đó, Harry đã lắng nghe một cách cẩn thận những lời lảm nhảm của cậu, và kiên nhẫn trả lời những câu hỏi của cậu – cho dù điều đó làm Eggsy cảm thấy ngại ngùng và kỳ quặc đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Thực ra thì có rất nhiều thứ có thể tìm thấy được trên Internet, nhưng Eggsy không được phép dùng máy tính nhiều như cậu muốn. Mẹ cậu rất nghiêm khắc với thời gian biểu của cậu, đặc biệt là với việc sử dụng máy tính, nhưng may thay là Eggsy đã biết cách xóa lịch sử tìm kiếm của mình.

Eggsy không biết cha mẹ cậu sẽ phản ứng như thế nào nếu họ phát hiện ra lịch sử tìm kiếm của cậu chứa những cụm từ kiểu như “câu chuyện cuộc đời có thật của những cậu bé yêu mến những cậu bé khác” và “khái niệm dành cho những cậu con trai thích con trai”, hoặc câu hỏi kiểu như “con trai thích con trai thì có sao không?” và “giới tính gay là gì?”.

Câu hỏi cuối cùng làm Eggsy đỏ mặt đến mức suýt nữa thì cậu đã phá tan tành con chuột do click đóng những tab internet mà cậu vừa mở ra.

“Hmm,” Harry đứng ở nơi làm việc của mình và đằng hắng một cách suy tư. “Cháu có hôn lại cô bé không?”

Eggsy nhìn Harry bằng ánh nhìn “Bác đùa cháu đấy à?” trước khi trả lời.

“Tất nhiên là không rồi! Ngay lúc cô ta làm vậy cháu đã đẩy cô ta ra luôn ấy chứ!”

“Ừm, thế thì, nói về mặt kỹ thuật thì cô bé đâu phải nụ hôn đầu của cháu,” Harry nhún vai và phán.

Lần này, cậu nhóc nhìn người thợ may với vẻ mặt mơ hồ: “Ý bác là sao ạ, ‘nói về mặt kỹ thuật’?”

Với một tiếng hừ nhẹ, Harry thả chiếc kéo của ông xuống để nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh tò mò của Eggsy.

“Eggsy à, nếu cháu nhìn nhận theo cách này, cô bé đã hôn cháu, nhưng cháu không hề hôn lại cô bé. Vậy thì đó đâu phải nụ hôn đầu của cháu đâu.”

Đám mây mù quẩn quanh trong đầu óc Eggsy suốt những ngày qua bốc hơi không một dấu vết, ngay sau khi những lời ấy của Harry chạm vào tai cậu bé. Không để ý rằng mình vừa đánh rơi một cái cà vạt trị giá 300 bảng, khuôn mặt của Eggsy toe toét một nụ cười khi cậu quay người lại để đối diện với Harry một cách tử tế.

“Vậy ý bác là cháu vẫn còn giữ được nụ hôn đầu của mình ạ?” cậu bé hỏi một cách phấn khích. Eggsy biết, rằng thật ngu ngốc khi cứ đeo bám mãi cái chủ đề nụ hôn đầu này (Chúa ơi, không biết hai thằng bạn Jamal và Ryan của cậu sẽ nghĩ sao về cậu nữa), nhưng điều đó thực sự là một vấn đề với Eggsy. Rất nghiêm túc là đằng khác. “Ừm, nói về mặt kỹ thuật ấy ạ.” Cậu thêm vào với một cái nhún vai ngượng ngập.

“Đúng thế, về mặt kỹ thuật thì đúng là vậy.”

Harry tặng cho cậu bé một nụ cười ấm áp và một cái nháy mắt, và Eggsy cảm thấy cuộc đời mình tươi sáng hơn cả trăm lần so với lúc sáng nay, khi cậu thức dậy.

“Bác bá đạo vãi cả chưởng ra, Harry ạ!” cậu bé thốt lên trước khi cúi xuống nhặt cái cà vạt bị lãng quên nãy giờ trên mặt đất. “Ối, tiêu rồi, Andrew sẽ giết cháu nếu ổng nhìn thấy bụi trên cái cà vạt này mất.”

“Ngôn ngữ kìa, Eggsy.” Harry khiển trách cậu với một cái nhìn sắc lẻm. “Chúng ta có thể là bạn bè nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là ta sẽ bỏ qua tội chửi thề của cháu đâu nhé!”

Và để đáp trả lời phàn nàn đó của Harry, là Eggsy bĩu môi và lè lưỡi trêu chọc.

………………………………………………….

Một tháng sau vụ nụ-hôn-đầu-không-may-mắn-nhưng-về-kĩ-thuật-thì-không-phải-là-nụ-hôn-đầu của Eggsy, quả Trứng nhỏ gặp mặt Roxanne Morton.

Cô bạn mới chuyển vào sống cùng anh trai Alastair, sau khi cha mẹ cô bé khăng khăng rằng cô phải theo học một trường tư dành riêng cho nữ sinh gần đường Saville Row. May mắn thay, Eggsy đang ở trong phòng giải lao để làm bài tập về nhà của cậu bé, khi James thả cô bạn ở đó, trước khi rời đi gặp một khách hàng.

Trời đất, cuộc gặp mặt đầu tiên chỉ có thế thôi.

“Nhưng hãy gọi mình là Roxy,” cô bé nói sau khi tự giới thiệu mình với Eggsy. Hai đứa trẻ đang ở trong căn phòng giải lao của Kingsman sau một buổi học ở trường.

“Rất vui được gặp cậu, Roxy,” Eggsy bắt lấy bàn tay cô bé đang chìa ra, với một nụ cười rụt rè. “Tên mình là Eggsy và cha mình làm việc ở đây.”

Nếu có thể, Roxy đã cười nứt miệng ra luôn rồi.

“Cậu là Eggsy hả? Mình đã nghe rất rất nhiều về cậu từ Al và James!” cô bé thốt lên đầy vui vẻ. Nhận ra cái nhìn hoang mang của Eggsy, cô bé thấp hơn cười khúc khích và giải thích: “Al là anh trai cả của mình, và anh ấy đã đính hôn với James. Mỗi lần họ đến thăm nhà mình, họ luôn miệng nói về công việc và mình luôn nghe thấy James nói đến một cậu Eggsy nào đó. Vậy chắc hẳn là cậu rồi.”

Eggsy chớp mắt, vẫn đang cố xử lý cái thông tin vừa rơi vào tai cậu.

“Ừm, mình.. ờ.. à, mình là Eggsy,” cậu bé vụng về kết thúc câu nói của mình với một cái nhún vai. Đột nhiên, cậu giật mình và hỏi lại với vẻ mặt không-thể-tin-nổi, “Chờ đã, James và Alastair sẽ kết hôn ư?”

“Tất nhiên rồi,” Roxy nói với một nụ cười ngạc nhiên. “Đó là điều mà những người yêu nhau, và đã đính hôn với nhau, sẽ làm mà.”

“Mình không biết gì hết.” Eggsy lẩm bẩm, cảm giác như đã bị phản bội khi cậu chẳng được thông báo gì về chuyện đó.

Cậu nghĩ về Harry, và cái cách mà cậu mở lòng với người đàn ông lớn tuổi về (gần như) là mọi thứ, và ông không đủ tin tưởng vào cậu để cho cậu biết về chuyện này ư? James và Alastair cũng là bạn của cậu, tất nhiên là, đúng, hai người họ không thân thiết với cậu như Harry được, nhưng cậu đã lớn lên bên cạnh hai người thợ may đó trong suốt những năm qua. Và Eggsy thích nghĩ rằng James và Alastair cũng cảm nhận y hệt, rằng cậu là bạn của họ, nhưng giờ thì cậu không chắc về điều đó nữa rồi.

“Cậu ổn chứ Eggsy?”

Eggsy giật mình, thoát khỏi suy nghĩ của bản thân để nhìn Roxy, khuôn mặt cô bé nhăn lại, nhưng vẫn dịu dàng bởi sự quan tâm. Cậu nhóc nháy mắt, rồi phẩy tay gạt đi sự lo lắng của cô bạn.

“Ừ, ừ, mình ổn mà.” Eggsy khẳng định với một nụ cười tươi. Tuy nhiên, Roxy nhướng một bên chân mày khi nghe lời nói của cậu. Nghiêm túc đấy, họ mới gặp nhau thôi mà, thế quái nào mà cái nhìn đó của cô bé có thể làm Eggsy thấy ớn rồi nhỉ? “Được rồi, chỉ là, hình như là mình không có được thông báo rằng James và Alastair …”

“Sẽ kết hôn?”

“Là gay.”

“Ồ”. Cả hai cùng đồng thanh.

Trong một chốc, không ai nói lời nào. Sự im lặng thật kỳ cục với Roxy, và không thoải mái với Eggsy.

“Mình xin lỗi,” Roxy nhẹ giọng. “James và Al nói về cậu với giọng điệu hưng phấn đến nỗi mình tự động nghĩ là… ừm. Mình xin lỗi. Mình không biết là cậu lại không biết.”

Có điều gì đó về cô gái con nhà giàu này làm Eggsy thích cô bé hơn một chút. Có lẽ là sự chân thành, hoặc có lẽ là cách cô bé đối xử với Eggsy như một người bình thường, không giống như những kẻ nhà giàu khác mà Eggsy đã gặp phải kể từ khi cậu bắt đầu quanh quẩn ở tiệm may. Tất nhiên là, lẽ ra Eggsy không nên mong đợi rằng người bạn mới của cậu sẽ đối xử tệ với cậu (giờ hai đứa là bạn rồi mà nhỉ? Nhỉ?), xét trên việc những người thân của cô bé tử tế như thế nào.

Và gay nữa.

Một giọng nói trong đầu Eggsy tự động bổ sung thêm. Cậu vẫn còn sốc vì sự thật vừa được tiết lộ ấy. Eggsy đã biết họ gần 4 năm, và cậu chẳng để ý môt tí tị tì ti gì về … ờm… mối quan hệ trên mức thân thiết của họ.

Eggsy cho rằng mấy cái liếc mắt đầy ẩn ý giờ hợp lý hơn nhiều rồi.

“Không, cậu đừng như vậy,” cuối cùng thì cậu bé cũng đáp lại Roxy với một nụ cười nửa miệng. “Mình chắc chắn là có lý do gì đó hợp lý nên mình mới không được biết. Mình chỉ không chắc lý do đó là gì thôi.”

Roxy cười và nâng một bàn tay xinh xẻo (Eggsy phát hiện ra một chút mùi hương va-ni) lên vỗ vai cậu nhóc một cách thoải mái.

“Mình chắc chắn là không tệ đến mức ấy đâu. Họ còn có thể nói điều gì tệ hơn được nữa chứ?” cô bé an ủi Eggsy.

Eggsy chỉ cười đáp lại, nhưng nụ cười đó nhìn giả tạo vô cùng.

Cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng không dám chất vấn Harry về chuyện đó, và cậu cũng chẳng dám hỏi cha cậu về bản chất mối quan hệ giữa James và Alastair. Tuy thế, nếu mà Eggsy có quyết định dành nhiều thời gian hơn với Merlin, kế toán của tiệm may, hơn là với Harry, trong hẳn một tuần rưỡi, trong sự ngỡ ngàng của ông, thì đấy cũng là chuyện riêng của cậu bé.

u bé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhóc Trứng dỗi (ghen) Harry kìa :))))  
> kewt quá xá luôn ahihi


	4. Năm 4 (2004)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short :v I know

“Wow.”

“Không hẳn là vậy, nhưng mà mình hiểu cậu muốn nói gì rồi.”

“Đừng có mà ngớ ngẩn thế. Thực ra thì mình không sốc về chuyện đó, mà mình… ngạc nhiên vì mình nghĩ đúng.”

“Gì cơ? Đúng cái gì?”

“Ừ thì, về việc cậu là gay ấy, rõ ràng rồi còn gì. Mình đã nghi rồi mà lại.”

“Cậu đùa mình đấy à Rox. Mình không thể rõ ràng đến thế được.”

“Không đâu Eggsy, cậu cứ yên tâm, mình đảm bảo đấy.”

“Ồ thế à.”

“…”

“Vậy thế chuyện gì làm cậu nghi vậy?”

“…”

“…”

“Hai tháng trước, Thực tế là cậu đã ngồi chảy nước miếng trước nhân vật của Viggo Mortensen khi mà tụi mình ngồi xem Return of the King trong rạp ấy.”

“Ối giời, giờ thì cậu đang đùa mình thật đấy!”

“Mình thề là mình không đùa!”

“Ông ấy là một diễn viên vĩ đại! Tất nhiên là mình ngưỡng mộ ông ấy rồi.”

“Eggsy, lần nào Aragorn xuất hiện trên màn ảnh là mắt cậu lại tròn xoe như bi ve ấy.”

“…”

“Bĩu môi không hợp với cậu đâu, cậu biết đấy.”

“Ôi kệ mợ.”

“Ngôn ngữ”

“Ôi dẹp đi.”

“Được thôi, xong rồi ai sẽ ngồi nghe cậu độc thoại về ông thầy Ngữ văn nóng bỏng của cậu hả? Chắn hẳn là không phải Jamal với Ryan đâu,  cậu vẫn chưa nói thật về giới tính của cậu với hai người đấy mà.”

“…”

“Ừ, đó chính là điều mình đang nói đến đấy.”

“Cậu bá quá, Rox ạ, cậu biết vậy, đúng không?”

“Ôi giời, mình biết cmnl.”


	5. Năm 5 (2005)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Và sau đó Eggsy nghe thấy âm thanh tuyệt vời nhất trên đời cậu: tiếng cười của Harry, vang lên, rung lên bên tai cậu, trong vắt. Quả Trứng nọ thấy bản thân cũng đang cười ngoác đến tận mang tai, vì cậu đã nói một câu hài hước đủ để bạn cậu cất tiếng cười. Và tiếng cười đó thật là tuyệt diệu.
> 
> “Rõ ràng rồi, Eggsy ạ.” Harry xoay sở để nói giữa tràng cười. “Rõ ràng.”
> 
> Và cứ thế, Eggsy trải qua phần còn lại của đêm ấy, trò chuyện với người thợ may lớn tuổi và họ kể cho nhau nghe những câu chuyện tiếu lâm kinh khủng. Việc đó chẳng thể nào ngăn cho cậu đừng lo lắng về hình phạt ngày mai sẽ là gì. Trời đất, cậu còn chẳng nảy ra nổi một ý tưởng xíu xìu xiu nào về việc ngày mai cậu sẽ phải hành xử với cha mẹ cậu ra sao, sau cái vụ thú nhận giới tính này. Nhưng cậu có Harry trong đời. Và ngay lúc này, người bạn thân nhất của cậu đang làm điều mà ông giỏi nhất, điều mà ông đã và đang làm cho cậu ngay từ thuở ban đầu:
> 
> Ở đó, vì Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Điên hết cả người. Tui đã giở hết các mánh khóe mới post nổi chương này lên -_-

 

 **Eggsy:** đoán xem ai vừa được tặng điện thoại di động làm quà sinh nhật nào!

 **Eggsy:**  đúng thế! cháu!

 **Harry:**  Tôi xin lỗi – ai đó?

 **Eggsy:**  bác đùa cháu à, bruv?

 **Harry:**  Tôi đảm bảo với bạn là tôi không đùa.

 **Harry:**  Vậy tôi hỏi lại – ai đó?

 **Eggsy:**  cháu là Eggsy đây….

 **Harry** : Ồ! Xin chào Eggsy! Chúc mừng sinh nhật, cậu bé thân yêu.

 **Eggsy:**  cảm ơn Harry! :-D

 **Eggsy:**  và cảm ơn bác về những món quà nữa nha! yêu đến chết cmnl!

 **Harry** : Ngôn ngữ, Eggsy.

 **Harry** : Và không có gì. Cháu dùng nó cho tốt nhé.

 **Eggsy** : ok, thưa dumbledore. :-P

 **Eggsy** : cháu khá chắc là dù sao thì năm học tới, shakespere và austen sẽ giúp cháu trong môn HS.

 **Harry** : Dù thế thì cũng chẳng mất gì khi đọc trước tác phẩm. Ta chắc chắn là một giáo viên Ngữ văn nào đó sẽ đánh giá cao việc ấy đấy.

 **Eggsy** : ừm, không, không hẳn vậy harry ạ. thầy dancy sang học kỳ tới sẽ rời đi, và dù sao thì thầy ấy cũng đính hôn rồi ☹

 **Eggsy** : nhưng không sao cả! vì giờ ở trường có một bạn mới, tên anh ấy là charlie và anh ấy có hơi bad cmn boy, nhưng dù sao thì anh ấy cũng dễ cưng.

 **Harry** : Ngôn ngữ, Eggsy.

 **Harry** : Ít nhất thì lần này cậu ấy cũng ở cùng độ tuổi với cháu. Thế là tốt.

 **Eggsy** : hahaha, không, harry ạ! anh ấy hơn cháu hai tuổi. :-P

 **Eggsy** : dù sao thì cháu cũng phải đi rồi. mẹ cháu đang gọi cháu tắm rửa rồi đi ngủ.

 **Eggsy** : chúc ngủ ngon harry! và cảm ơn về những cuốn sách! gặp lại bác sớm nha, bruv.

 

………………………………….

“Vậy mọi chuyện thế nào rồi?” Roxy nhấp một ngụm sô-cô-la đá của cô bé và hỏi. “Dạo này mình chẳng nghe tin gì từ cậu cả.”

Eggsy nhún vai thờ ơ, và cắn một miếng bánh croissant phô mai của cậu, chẳng buồn quan tâm đến những mẩu vụn bánh rơi trên áo sơ mi. Cậu chầm chậm nhai thức ăn của mình trong khi quan sát xung quanh. Không khí mát mẻ làm rối tung những lọn tóc vàng của cậu, khi quán ăn mà cậu và Roxy đang ngồi dần trở nên nhộn nhịp – khách hàng bắt đầu kéo đến, và đó rõ ràng là giờ cao điểm – một buổi chiều thứ Bảy.

Đã hai tuần kể từ lần cuối hai người bạn gặp nhau, họ đều quán bận việc ở trường. Và có nhiều điều đã xảy ra trong hai tuần đó. Với Eggsy, đương nhiên rồi. Như mọi khi, cha cậu gần đây lại đang đi công tác – lần này là Amsterdam – và mẹ cậu thì vẫn bận trực ở bệnh viện như thường lệ. Thực lòng mà nói, nghĩ đến chuyện đó, thì Eggsy đoán là cậu đã dùng đến 75% thời gian của cậu, ở tiệm may Kingsman và với Roxy, nhiều hơn thời gian mà cậu ở bên gia đình. Không phải là cậu đang đổ lỗi cho công việc của cha mẹ, nhưng tận sâu trong lòng, Eggsy ước gì họ có thể dành thêm nhiều thời gian cho cậu. Tất nhiên là những buổi tối chơi Boardgames vẫn tiếp tục, nhưng không thường xuyên như cậu muốn. Thêm vào đó, cha mẹ Eggsy đã mua cho cậu bộ Playstation mới nhất, và Eggsy không thể không thừa nhận rằng, trò video game đó vui hơn Boardgames rất nhiều. Nhưng chỉ khi bạn muốn chơi một mình mà thôi.

“Bận học ở trường, vậy thôi.” Eggsy nhún vai cái nữa và nói. Cậu nhấp một ngụm nước chanh và tiếp tục tránh ánh mắt tò mò của Roxy. “Cậu thì sao rồi? Cuối kì thế nào?”

Roxy khẽ nheo mắt lại, nhưng vẫn trả lời câu hỏi của cậu: “Ở trường thì ổn cả, mặc dù là, cứ sau mỗi học kì, lại có thêm nhiều bạn nữ ở trường mình quan tâm đến việc họ mặc cái gì hơn là họ đặt bao nhiêu não vào trong đầu.”

Eggsy suýt thì sặc. Cuối cùng thì cậu bé nghiêng đầu qua để nhìn cô bạn, người chỉ cười khẩy lại với cậu một cách tinh nghịch.

“Cậu thực sự là một mối nguy hiểm đấy, Rox ạ, thật.” Eggsy bình luận, và cậu phá lên cười khi Roxy ném một mẩu vụn bánh mì vào cậu.

“Ít nhất thì cậu cũng chịu nhìn mình rồi đấy thôi,” Roxy đáp lại. Lần này giọng cô bé ảo não hơn.  
“Chuyện gì khiến cậu phiền lòng vậy Eggsy?”

Trước khi Eggsy có thể tuôn ra một lời bào chữa nào, cô bé có đôi mắt màu hazel đã kịp chặn họng.

“Và cậu cứ thử nói dối xem. Mình sẽ biết đấy.” Cô bé cảnh báo với một cái lườm sắc lẻm.

Eggsy nuốt nước bọt và giơ tay đầu hàng.

“Được rồi, cậu thắng,” Eggsy thở dài, hai vai khẽ buông thõng thua cuộc. Sau đó, cậu im lặng, nhưng Roxy kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cậu lên tiếng. Phải mất một phút rưỡi, Eggsy mới tìm thấy dũng khí để mở lòng, sau hàng tuần giữ rịt lấy chuyện đó trong bụng. “Mình tình cờ để lộ chuyện giới tính ở trường.”

Đôi mắt Roxy mở lớn vì kinh ngạc, quai hàm cô bé hạ xuống, và cô bé há hốc miệng khi nghe thấy lời tâm sự thầm thì của Eggsy.

“Ôi Chúa ơi.”

“Yup.”

“Ôi Eggsy.” Roxy nói, và đặt một bàn tay an ủi lên bàn tay đang nắm chặt của Eggsy. “Chuyện đó xảy ra như thế nào? Mà tại sao nó lại xảy ra được chứ? Cậu có thể nói với mình mà. Cậu không cần phải giữ tất cả mọi chuyện trong lòng đâu.”

Eggsy thấy mình mỉm cười với lời đó của Roxy, rồi cậu nhìn cô bạn với một cái nhìn thiện cảm. Cậu trở bàn tay đang nắm chặt của mình, và khẽ nắm lại bàn tay nhỏ gầy của Roxy, lựa chọn cách dùng hành động, thay vì nói ra, rằng việc có sự ủng hộ và tình bạn của cô bé, là một điều có ý nghĩa với cậu tới mức nào.

Roxy hiểu, tất nhiên rồi, nên cô bé cũng mỉm cười và nắm tay cậu bạn để đáp lại.

Thở ra một hơi dài, Eggsy cố sắp xếp những suy nghĩ trong đầu, và cuối cùng thì cũng kể lại với Roxy tất cả những chuyện xảy ra, kể từ lần cuối họ gặp nhau.

Đó là vào giờ ăn trưa của một ngày thứ Tư. Eggsy đang ngồi với Jamal và Ryan, ở bàn ăn quen thuộc của họ, khi Melinda, cô bé trong lớp Toán của Eggsy và Ryan, hỏi Eggsy đi hẹn hò một cách không mấy tế nhị. Eggsy đã lịch sự từ chối, nhưng Melinda lại cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, và ra lệnh cho Eggsy phải cho cô bé một lý do, rằng tại sao cậu không thể hẹn hò với cô nàng. Và Eggsy đã hành xử đúng như kiểu cậu vẫn thường làm. Cậu bé tóc vàng đảo mắt, và nói với cô gái rằng, không phải là cậu không thể, mà là cậu không muốn làm vậy, và đó là vì cô bé không phải gu của cậu. Và chuyện đó dẫn tới việc Melinda đổ cho Eggsy rằng “có thể cậu chả thích con gái tẹo nào”, và đó là khi Eggsy – điên tiết và chán ngán phải đưa ra lý do – nói thẳng vào mặt cô nàng (và tất cả căng tin, bởi vì giọng cậu lớn vô cùng):

“Đúng thế đấy. Tôi không thích con gái – tôi thích con trai. Vậy nên nếu cậu có vấn đề gì với chuyện đó, thì cuốn xéo mẹ nó đi.”

Phản ứng của mọi người với lời thú nhận bất ngờ của Eggsy, chẳng còn biết dùng từ nào tốt hơn để tả nữa, đúng là thảm khốc.

Eggsy bị cấm túc sau mỗi buổi học, suốt một tuần, vì tội nói tục. Thêm vào đó, huấn luyện viên của cậu phát hiện ra vụ thú nhận quá sức sai thời điểm của cậu, và đình chỉ cậu tham gia đội thể dục, “để tránh bàn ra tán vào về sau”, ngay ngày hôm sau. Eggsy cũng kể với Roxy cậu đã kể với Harry thế nào về vụ tai nạn đó ở trường, và Harry đã thương xót và đồng cảm với cậu ra sao, và ông khuyên cậu thú thật với cha mẹ về giới tính của mình, và những chuyện đã xảy ra ở trường.

“Vì mình đã bảo với cha mẹ là mình phải ở lại trường sau giờ học, vì môn thể dục,” Eggsy giải thích với Roxy, người đang nhăn mặt không đồng tình với cậu. “Ừ, mình biết, làm chuyện đó thật là chẳng ra thể thống gì – nói dối cha mẹ - nhưng mà mình đâu có lựa chọn nào khác đâu Rox!”

“Cậu luôn có lựa chọn khác mà Eggsy,” Roxy đáp lại bằng tông giọng nghiêm túc. “Và Harry nói đúng đấy, cậu phải nói với cha mẹ cậu, ừm, về mọi thứ. Cách này hay cách khác, cái kim trong bọc lâu ngày cũng lòi ra thôi. Mình không có ý châm chọc gì đâu.”

Eggsy đảo mắt. “Cậu cũng tệ y như Harry ấy, ông ấy cũng đơn giản là nói y sì như thế! À, mà trừ cái đoạn không nói giỡn ra nha, vì ông ấy đúng là cái đồ trưởng giả, chắc chắn lúc nào chẳng đâm thọt.”

“Tình bạn của hai người là tình bạn lạ lùng nhất trên đời đấy.” Roxy lắc đầu bình luận, nhưng một nụ cười bắt đầu nở trên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của cô bé. “Nhưng dù thế thì, Harry vẫn nói đúng, Eggsy ạ. Cậu không thể giấu mãi sự thật khỏi cha mẹ cậu được. Trên thực tế là, thật không công bằng với họ khi cậu giấu họ, trong khi bạn bè của cậu lại biết cả.”

Ừm, nếu nói cho đúng quan điểm, thì điều Harry và Roxy khuyên cậu thực sự có lý. Che giấu một phần quan trọng trong cuộc sống của Eggsy, không cho cha mẹ cậu biết, thực sự là không công bằng. Hai người quan trọng nhất, hai người đã ở bên cậu từ những ngày đầu tiên của cuộc đời cậu, xứng đáng được biết sự thật. Những điều đó không có nghĩa là Eggsy thấy dễ dàng để nói ra tất cả với cha mẹ, sau khi cậu đã giấu giếm gần 5 năm trời.

Sẽ không dễ dàng, nhưng cậu phải làm thôi.

“Chuyện này sẽ không dễ dàng gì đâu.” Cậu khẽ nói, lau vu vơ những hạt nước đọng trên chiếc ly thủy tinh của cậu.

Roxy gật đầu đồng ý, và xoa bàn tay cậu một lần nữa. “Không đâu, nhưng cậu phải làm.”

“Mình biết. Nhưng không có nghĩa là mình mong chờ phản ứng của họ đâu.”

“Eggsy, mình khá tự tin là không một con người nào trên đời cảm thấy dễ dàng khi phải thú nhận giới tính thật với cha mẹ mình. Tin mình đi, Alastair đã nhũn như con chi chi khi anh ấy làm vậy.”

Nghe tên người anh trai của Roxy, đôi môi Eggsy khẽ cong lên, và cậu nhìn sang cô bạn, đôi mắt đong đầy hy vọng.

“Hả? Chuyện đó ra sao?” cậu bé tò mò hỏi.

Cô bé mắt hazel chỉ nhún vai và trả lời: “Anh ấy nhũn ra như con chi chi ấy, mồ hôi mẹ đổ mồ hôi con, mà đấy là mình chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy ảnh đổ mồ hôi bao giờ nhé. Nhưng mà anh ấy vẫn nói hết. Sau đó, mình có hỏi anh ấy là làm sao mà ảnh dám làm vậy, ảnh trả lời rằng, bởi vì ảnh tin rằng, cha mẹ mình sẽ vẫn yêu ảnh và chấp nhận điều đó, bất kể anh ấy yêu giới tính nào. Vậy nên, có đôi khi, tất cả những gì cậu cần là một chút lòng tin vào những người mà cậu yêu thương – đặc biệt là gia đình cậu, vì nếu họ là cậu, thì họ sẽ đặt lòng tin vào cậu y như thế.”

Eggsy gật đầu, mơ hồ nhớ lại Harry đã nói với cậu rằng, ông tự tin rằng cha mẹ Eggsy sẽ vẫn yêu thương cậu, kể cả nếu cậu có thú nhận với họ cậu là gay.

Nhắc tới chuyện đó, lẽ ra Eggsy nên nghe theo lời khuyên của Harry ngay từ đầu. Nhưng chuyện cũng đã rồi, và có vẻ như Eggsy chẳng thể nào quay ngược lại thời gian để làm lại tất cả từ đầu nữa. Cậu đã đưa ra quyết định, và giờ thì đây là hậu quả từ quyết định ấy. Bây giờ, tất cả những gì cậu phải làm, là đàn ông cmn lên, và đối mặt với mọi chuyện.

“Cậu vẫn luôn là một người tự tin mà Eggsy.” Roxy tiếp tục, đôi mắt cô bé xoáy vào cậu trai trẻ. “Và ngay lúc này, cậu phải lôi hết dũng khí trong mình ra, mà mình chắc chắn là cậu có nó mà. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết được điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu mà cậu không dám đem tất cả niềm tin ra mà đón nhận nó.”

“Cậu quá thông thái so với mình rồi, bruv ạ.” Eggsy bình luận với một nụ cười tinh quái.

Roxy đảo mắt và khẽ quạt vào cánh tay cậu.

“Nhưng dù sao thì cũng cảm ơn cậu.” Giọng nói Eggsy trầm lại. Và một nụ cười chân thực từ đáy lòng nở bừng trên khuôn mặt sáng ánh nắng mặt trời của cậu, khi cậu khẽ nghịch ngợm bẹo má Roxy, trong sự bực mình giả vờ giả vịt của cô bạn. “Mình thực sự cần cuộc nói chuyện vừa rồi nhỉ.”

“Bạn bè để làm gì chứ?” Roxy nháy mắt.

Nụ cười mỉm của Eggsy kéo rộng lên tới tận mang tai.

Đúng thế, chắc chắn là cậu cần cô thúc ép.

…………………………………………………….

 **Eggsy** : harry bác còn thức không?

 **Harry** : Xin chào Eggsy. Có, ta đây.

 **Eggsy** : bác có bận không?

 **Harry** : Không. Mọi chuyện ổn chứ cháu?

 **Eggsy** : không ạ. cháu không biết nữa.

 **Eggsy** : cháu có thể gọi cho bác không ạ? làm ơn?

 **Harry** : Được mà. Để ta gọi cho cháu nhé. Ta có nhiều phút gọi hơn cháu mà.

Eggsy chỉ phải đợi có 2 giây trước khi điện thoại của cậu rung lên, số của Harry nhấp nháy trên màn hình, và cậu nhận cuộc gọi.

“Eggsy?” Đường dây truyền đến giọng nói của Harry, sau khi ông được chào đón bằng một sự im lặng. “Eggsy, cháu có đó không?”

“H- Harry,” Trái tim Eggsy đập lỡ một nhịp, và cậu đáp lại, giọng run rẩy. Bàn tay rảnh rỗi của cậu, bàn tay không nắm chặt lấy chiếc điện thoại như thể nắm chặt lấy chiếc phao cứu mạng, đang cuộn lại thành nắm đấm bên trong tấm ga trải giường của cậu.

Harry im lặng, nhưng cuối cùng thì ông cũng nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng: “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế, cậu bé thân yêu của ta?”

     

Chỉ một tích tắc sau câu hỏi nhẹ nhàng của Harry, Eggsy cảm thấy khối đá đè chặt trong lồng ngực cậu, và tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào mà cậu cố nhịn lại trong suốt hai mươi phút, cuối cùng cũng bật ra. Thân thể quả Trứng nọ run rẩy khi cậu gắng giữ cho mình khóc trong yên lặng hết mức có thể, và tiếng nấc nghẹn cứ giần giật trong cuống họng, khi cậu cố thốt ra một chữ tử tế. Nhưng rồi cậu đã lựa chọn tiếp tục yên lặng, khi giọng nói ấm áp của Harry truyền vào tai cậu – Harry, người luôn là hiện thân của tình bạn và sự yên ổn dành cho cậu, kể từ khi cậu lên mười – đã nhẹ nhàng mà bảo cậu cứ khóc ra, và ông sẽ vẫn ở đó, cho đến khi nào Eggsy trút hết những dồn nén trong lòng cậu.

Vậy nên, Eggsy òa khóc. Cậu khóc như thể cậu chưa từng được khóc trước đây. Và tim cậu như thắt nghẹn lại trong nỗi đau dữ dội. Cậu thấy mình cuộn tròn lại trên giường như một trái bóng, những giọt nước mắt to tròn tuôn như thác đổ từ đôi mắt xuống gò má cậu, cả khuôn mặt quả Trứng nọ đã sưng lên ửng hồng. Qua đường dây điện thoại, Eggsy nghe tiếng dỗ dành cưng nựng của Harry, và những lời an ủi nhẹ nhàng ân cần ông thì thầm bên tai cậu. Điều đó không thực sự giúp Eggsy thấy bớt đi những cảm xúc đau khổ trong lòng, nhưng thực sự thì, cảm giác cô đơn và bị chối bỏ cậu đang cảm thấy ngay lúc này đây, cứ vơi dần, vơi dần lại.

Eggsy mất 15 phút để dừng thút thít, và thêm 5 phút nữa để bình tĩnh lại, và góp nhặt lại những suy tư chịu đựng của mình.

Cậu vẫn cuộn mình lại như một trái bóng tròn, và sụt sịt nhè nhẹ vào tấm nệm dưới thân, đó là khi cậu nghe Harry lên tiếng một lần nữa.

“Ừm, ga giường chắc dơ hết cả rồi cháu nhỉ,” người đàn ông lớn tuổi chọc Eggsy, với một tông giọng nhẹ nhàng.

Eggsy phì cười, và phát ra một âm thanh bày tỏ sự ghê tởm, khi cậu nhận ra cậu không chỉ phì cười, mà còn phì ra cả nước mũi – và nó đang nhễu ra khỏi cánh mũi của cậu.

“Eo ơi, cháu ghét bác.” Cậu gầm gừ, giọng khào khào vì vừa khóc xong.

“Ít nhất thì giờ cháu cũng nói cho được một câu ra đầu ra đũa rồi đấy, cậu bé thân yêu ạ.” Dù không nhìn thấy, nhưng Eggsy đồ rằng Harry đang mỉm cười khi ông nói câu nói đó. Vì Chúa, Eggsy có thể _nghe thấy_ nụ cười mỉm của ông đấy.

Eggsy nấc cụt, và rồi ngồi dậy. Sau khi lau sạch mặt mũi với một chiếc khăn tay mà cậu tìm thấy trong ngăn kéo đựng tất của mình, Eggsy ngồi lại trên giường, dựa lưng vào thành giường. Một lúc lâu sau, cậu vẫn im lặng.

“Cuối cùng thì cháu cũng nói với cha mẹ cháu rồi.” Cậu thú nhận, giọng nhẹ bỗng. Những ngón tay chơi đùa tấm vỏ gối sờn cũ.

Harry nhẹ nhàng đáp lại: “Ta hiểu là cháu đã nói tất cả mọi chuyện với họ?”

Eggsy gật đầu. “Vâng ạ. Mọi chuyện.”

“Và ta đồ rằng mọi thứ đã không kết thúc êm đẹp như chúng ta hy vọng?” Harry thêm vào. Ông ước gì ông có thể nhẹ nhàng hơn nữa, cho dù giọng ông đã êm ái lắm rồi.

Eggsy thấy mình mỉm cười trong vô thức, và cậu cảm nhận một giọn nước mắt không nghe lời đang lăn dài trên má. Harry đã nói “chúng ta”, chứ không phải “ta”. Cứ như thể vấn đề của Eggsy cũng là vấn đề của ông vậy. Và như thể, ngay lúc này, họ như kiểu một cặp đôi tuyệt vời nào đó. Dù thế, người cho đi nhiều hơn như một người bạn, trong mối quan hệ của họ, rõ ràng là Harry. Nhưng người thợ may lớn tuổi vẫn thường làm Eggsy an lòng rằng, tình bạn và sự tin tưởng của cậu dành cho ông, còn trên cả đủ nữa. Eggsy không hiểu cậu đã làm gì để xứng đáng có được một người bạn tuyệt vời như Harry Hart, nhưng nếu cậu mà đánh mất tình bạn này, cậu thà chết quách đi cho xong. Gần đây, đời cậu đã khá là nhọ rồi, và cậu không có ý định làm hỏng nốt tình bạn quan trọng nhất mà cậu từng có trong đời đâu.

Eggsy cảm thấy thêm một giọt nước mắt nữa lăn xuống, và cậu đưa tay lên gạt nó đi với một tiếng khịt mũi nhỏ xíu.

“Dạ vâng, đúng thế ạ.” Cậu nói. Ở đầu dây bên kia, Harry vẫn yên lặng như thể chờ Eggsy tiếp tục. Vậy nên Eggsy làm như điều ông mong đợi.

Đó là một buổi tối chơi Boardgames. Và gia đình Unwin đang chơi mộ ván Scrabble. Chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên, mẹ Eggsy là người đang chến thắng, với 35 điểm. Họ đang trêu đùa nhau vui vẻ, Eggsy ném một, hay hai mẩu nhựa trên bàn đồ chơi, để ngăn cha mẹ cậu không biết xấu hổ mà liếc mắt đưa tình với nhau, trong khi Michelle và Lee chọc Eggsy không thương tiếc, về cái cách mà cậu sử dụng vài từ mà cậu mới học lóm ở đâu đó. Đến khi trò chơi kết thúc, cả nhà bắt đầu xếp bộ đồ chơi vào hộp, Eggsy mới gom góp đủ dũng cảm để thú nhận với cha mẹ mình.

Đầu tiên, cậu nói thật với cha mẹ về chuyện ngoài ý muốn xảy ra ở căng-tin 3 tuần trước. Eggsy cũng thú nhận với họ rằng cậu đã bị đình chỉ ngay tức thì khỏi đội tuyển thể dục, và huấn luyện viên Randall của cậu vẫn còn chưa đưa ra được quyết định xem liệu có nên giữ cậu lại trong đội nữa hay không. Rồi từ đoạn đó, cậu mới kể cho cha mẹ cậu, hai người đang mang vẻ mặt sốc nặng, về chuyện Portia đã tấn công cậu (“Vì con có đồng ý đâu, đúng không ạ? Chị ấy không có quyền làm thế!”, cậu đã nóng nảy mà nhấn mạnh với cha mẹ như thế). Eggsy cũng đề cập đến cái ngày cậu gặp Roxy, và người bạn mới của cậu đã bất ngờ thả một quả bom, làm nổ tung cái sự thật không ngờ về mối quan hệ thật sự giữa James và Alastair.

Và cuối cùng, quả Trứng nhỏ cũng nói ra với Lee và Michelle, điều mà lẽ ra cậu nên làm ngay từ đầu:

“Điều mà con vẫn đang cố nói với cha mẹ, sau ngần ấy năm, là… là con gay. Mẹ, Cha, con biết chuyện này là một cú sốc lớn với cha mẹ, nhưng con hy vọng là cha mẹ có thể học cách chấp nhận nó. Con vẫn là con mà! Con vẫn là Eggsy. Chỉ là… con thực sự thích con trai hơn. Và đó không phải là một giai đoạn trong đời con đâu, mà con là vậy ấy, cha mẹ hiểu phải không ạ? Trước đây, con đã từng cố, để… để không thích con trai nữa. Nhưng con không thể. Và con không muốn giả vờ làm một người mà con thực ra không phải là thế. Vậy nên… vâng.”

Đó là trải nghiệm khó chịu nhất tính đến ngày hôm đó trong cuộc đời của Eggsy – không khí trong căn phòng khách như nghẹt lại, và sự im lặng tuyệt đối đè nặng lên cả ba con người. Điều tệ hơn cả là cha mẹ cậu chẳng hề nói một từ, trong suốt thời gian cậu giải thích. Michelle trông tái mét, trong khi quai hàm Lee nghiến chặt đến mức Eggsy lo rằng cha cậu sắp sửa bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào.

Nhưng không. Ông không bùng nổ. Và cả hai người, không ai nói một lời. Ngoại trừ:

“Giờ lên phòng con ngay. Cha mẹ sẽ thảo luận về hình phạt cho con vào ngày mai.” Cha cậu nói.

Không ai, dù là cha hay mẹ cậu, tỏ ý thấu hiểu hay chấp nhận, dù chỉ là một biểu hiện trên khuôn mặt cũng không. Eggsy thuật lại với Harry, và cậu thừa nhận với người đàn ông lớn tuổi, rằng cậu cảm thấy như một góc nào đó bên trong cậu đã vỡ vụn.

“Mẹ cháu thậm chí còn không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cháu.” Quả Trứng nhỏ thì thầm. Cậu chớp mắt để ngăn cho những giọt lệ đừng lăn xuống, và khẽ dụi mũi. Cậu thực sự cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm phần nào, sau khi tâm sự mọi chuyện với Harry, nhưng ngược lại, một phần khác trong lòng cậu, vẫn cảm thấy khổ tâm. “Cha cháu cứ thế đứng dậy và rời khỏi căn bếp. Cháu không thể cứ đứng đó mãi được. Nên là… cháu cũng rời đi. Đi lên phòng, nhắn tin cho bác, và giờ thì cháu đang nói chuyện với bác.”

Cậu xì mũi, rồi lau sạch nó. Và đó là lúc cậu nghe Harry lên tiếng.

“Ta không biết phải nói gì để làm cháu cảm thấy khá hơn, cậu bé thân yêu.” Người thợ may thủ thỉ. Chẳng hiểu vì sao mà trái tim Eggsy như vỡ ra một tiếng đanh giòn khi cậu nghe thấy nỗi buồn trong giọng nói của người bạn vọng qua điện thoại.

“Harry, nói thật thì cháu không nghĩ là bất cứ ai có thể nói bất cứ thứ gì để làm cháu vui lên vào lúc này đâu ạ.”  Cậu bé nói. Cậu trút ra một hơi thở nặng nề, và rồi nhìn đăm đăm qua cánh cửa sổ, lên bầu trời đêm trong vắt bên ngoài. “Chuyện này… mọi thứ đều lộn tung cmn lên, đúng không ạ? Nhưng mà, ừm, cháu có bác. Cháu cũng có Roxy và bạn bè của cháu ở trường. Và nói theo một cách nào đấy, cháu cũng có Merlin, James và Alastair nữa. Thật sự thì, điều đó có ý nghĩa với cháu nhiều lắm, nhiều hơn những gì cháu có thể nói ra được.”

Như có phép màu nào đó, Harry chọn không chỉnh Eggsy về chuyện cậu đã chửi thề. Thay vào đó, người đàn ông lớn tuổi nói với quả Trứng nhỏ, với một chất giọng hiền từ: “Ôi Eggsy. Cháu luôn có chúng ta bên cạnh mà. Đặc biệt là ta. Và cháu đừng bao giờ quên điều đó.”

Eggsy cắn môi, cảm nhận sự nghẹn ngào quen thuộc đang dâng lên trong lồng ngực. Vì Chúa, đêm nay cậu đã khóc quá nhiều rồi.

“Bác hứa nhé?”, cậu bé thầm thì, và Eggsy ghét cái cách mà giọng nói của cậu như vỡ ra khi cậu còn chưa hoàn thành nổi một câu ngắn cũn. Cậu hắng giọng. “Vì nếu bác mà thất hứa, mà bỏ cháu lại một mình, cháu hứa là cháu sẽ ghét bác hết cả phần đời còn lại đấy.”

Rõ ràng thì đó là một lời đe dọa suông, nhưng khi Eggsy đã thốt ra thành lời, cậu mới phát hiện ra rằng, nếu có một ngày chuyện đó xảy ra thật, chắc chắn, cậu sẽ không thể chịu đựng được sự tuyệt vọng ấy. Cậu không thể đánh mất ông. Eggsy không thể đánh mất Harry – không thể, người bạn thân nhất của cậu. Sau đêm nay, cậu đã có nguy cơ đánh mất cha mẹ mình rồi. Và Eggsy nghĩ cậu không biết cậu sẽ làm gì với cuộc đời mình nếu cậu đánh mất luôn cả Harry nữa.

Chắc chắn là cậu sẽ phát điên mất thôi.

“Eggsy” cậu nghe Harry gọi tên mình. Eggsy vô thức lắc đầu xua đi những ý nghĩ trong lòng, và tập trung vào chất giọng an lòng người của ông. “Eggsy, nghe ta này, cậu bé thân yêu. Cháu hãy biết rằng, khả năng để cả thế giới này bị diệt chủng, còn dễ xảy ra hơn khả năng ta sẽ rời bỏ cháu.”

Cậu bé tóc vàng nhăn mũi không hài lòng: “Ví dụ ghê quá, bruv ạ.”

Harry bật cười, và Eggsy cũng cười theo khi nghe tiếng cười của ông vọng qua điện thoại. Hiếm khi ông cười ra tiếng như vậy mà.

“Bác là người bạn thân nhất của cháu, bác biết mà.” Eggsy thở ra một hơi dài lặng lẽ. Và hãy gọi đó là trực giác của cậu cũng được, nhưng dù cậu không nghe thấy gì, cậu cảm nhận được, ở đầu dây bên kia, Harry đang cứng người lại sững sờ. “Ý cháu là, Roxy cũng là bạn thân nhất của cháu, nhưng cháu… bác là người bạn đầu tiên, rất rất thân của cháu. Cháu đã kể với bác những chuyện mà cháu chưa từng nói với bất cứ ai trên đời, và cháu tin bác rất nhiều. Cháu…bác hiểu ý cháu chứ ạ?”

“Ừ, Eggsy ạ.” Harry đáp lại, giọng ông thật ấm áp. “Ta hiểu, cậu bé thân yêu ạ. Sau tất cả, tình cảm đã được đáp lại.”

Khi những từ đó chạm vào tai Eggsy, cứ như thể bánh xe đang quay vòng trong não cậu nãy giờ đột nhiên dừng lại,

“Gì cơ ạ?”

Harry bật cười trước sự hoang mang của Eggsy, và ông giải thích với cậu, bằng những từ ngữ đơn giản hơn:

“Eggsy, cháu cũng là người bạn thân nhất của ta.”

“Bác đùa cháu đấy à.” Eggsy yếu ớt đáp lại. Khóe môi cậu đã mắc kẹt cứng bởi nụ cười đang kéo lên bừng sáng trên khuôn mặt tèm nhem nước mắt của cậu. “Cháu á? Bạn thân nhất của Quý-ngài-sang-cmn-chảnh á?”

“Giờ thì cháu làm ta thấy hối hận vì đã thừa nhận điều đó đấy,” Harry rên rỉ đáp lại. Nhưng Eggsy có thể hình dung ra nụ cười đặc biệt của ông, với một bên khóe miệng nhếch cao hơn, đang nở trên khuôn mặt người đàn ông lớn tuổi, mỗi khi ông vui vẻ đùa giỡn. Nhưng rồi ông thêm vào, “Cơ mà, chú ý ngôn ngữ của cháu đấy.”

Eggsy đảo mắt. “Chúng ta mới chính thức trở thành bạn thân nhất đấy ạ, ‘Arry, cháu nghĩ đây chính xác là lúc bác có thể dừng bảo cháu chú ý ngôn ngữ của mình rồi, bruv ạ.”

“Hmm, có thể đúng là như vậy, nhưng ở vai trò bạn thân nhất của cháu, tôi có quyền phê bình cháu mỗi khi cháu sử dụng mấy từ đó đấy.”

“Ôi không, vậy là từ đây tình hình sẽ tệ hơn đúng không ạ?” Eggsy gầm lên với cái gối của cậu.

Harry khịt mũi, “Ta e là từ giờ tình hình sẽ chỉ có tệ hơn thôi.”

“Hơi kì cục nhỉ? Cháu, kiểu như là, kém bác hơn 20 tuổi. Thế mà vẫn là bạn thân nhất của bác. Nhỉ.”

Eggsy cười khúc khích khi nghe tiếng Harry gầm gừ.

“Giờ thì cháu đã nói thẳng ra rồi đấy, ta thấy mình cổ quá rồi. Ta nên thu hồi cái tình bạn thân thiết nhất của chúng ta thôi.”

“Bác không thể làm thế được.” Eggsy nhảy dựng lên. Và cậu ghét cái cách mà giọng cậu đang vỡ ra lúc này. Tuổi dậy thì chết tiệt.

“Ồ, nhưng mà ta có thể đấy,” Harry u sầu trả lời, nhưng giọng ông vẫn nhẹ nhàng và trêu chọc. “Nhưng may mắn cho cháu là ta để ý đến cháu nhiều hơn ta để ý đến tuổi tác của mình. Đệch, đời quá ngắn để lo lắng đến những điều nhỏ nhặt, Eggsy ạ.”

Eggsy cười phá lên, rồi cố gắng đè lại tiếng cười bằng chiếc gối của mình, để cha mẹ cậu không nghe thấy từ bên kia hành lang.

“Bác vừa mới chửi thề đó!,” Cậu thì thầm to hơn bình thường. “Ôi Chúa ơi, ‘Arry, bác ở cạnh cháu đúng là gần mực thì đen mà.”

Và sau đó Eggsy nghe thấy âm thanh tuyệt vời nhất trên đời cậu: tiếng cười của Harry, vang lên, rung lên bên tai cậu, trong vắt. Quả Trứng nọ thấy bản thân cũng đang cười ngoác đến tận mang tai, vì cậu đã nói một câu hài hước đủ để bạn cậu cất tiếng cười. Và tiếng cười đó thật là tuyệt diệu.

“Rõ ràng rồi, Eggsy ạ.” Harry xoay sở để nói giữa tràng cười. “Rõ ràng.”

Và cứ thế, Eggsy trải qua phần còn lại của đêm ấy, trò chuyện với người thợ may lớn tuổi và họ kể cho nhau nghe những câu chuyện tiếu lâm kinh khủng. Việc đó chẳng thể nào ngăn cho cậu đừng lo lắng về hình phạt ngày mai sẽ là gì. Trời đất, cậu còn chẳng nảy ra nổi một ý tưởng xíu xìu xiu nào về việc ngày mai cậu sẽ phải hành xử với cha mẹ cậu ra sao, sau cái vụ thú nhận giới tính này. Nhưng cậu có Harry trong đời. Và ngay lúc này, người bạn thân nhất của cậu đang làm điều mà ông giỏi nhất, điều mà ông đã và đang làm cho cậu ngay từ thuở ban đầu:

_**Ở đó, vì Eggsy.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Từ chap sau tui đổi xưng hô cho hai người đây :))))


	6. Năm 6 (2006)

Eggsy chào đón năm mới với một tin tuyệt vời và một tin kinh khủng.  
Tin tuyệt vời:  
Sau khi Eggsy thú nhận với cha mẹ cậu, Michelle mất ba ngày, trước khi bà ngồi xuống cùng cậu, và nói rằng, cho dù cậu thích con trai hay con gái đi chăng nữa, thì cũng không sao cả, vì cậu sẽ luôn luôn là quả Trứng bé nhỏ của họ (rõ ràng là vậy rồi, vì thế nên Eggsy mới là “Eggsy” mà) và bà không muốn điều gì khác, ngoài những điều tốt đẹp nhất dành cho cậu. Tất nhiên là, cha Eggsy mất nhiều thời gian hơn để chấp nhận giới tính của cậu. Phải cho đến khi Harry vào cuộc (lúc đầu Eggsy chẳng hay biết gì về chuyện viếng thăm này) và dành tặng cho Lee Một Cuộc Nói Chuyện Rất Nghiêm Túc, thì cuối cùng ông bố nhà Unwin mới ngồi xuống để dành tặng Eggsy phiên bản Một Cuộc Nói Chuyện Rất Nghiêm Túc của ông.  
Cuối cùng thì, Eggsy và cha mẹ cậu đã làm lành, trong vòng chưa tới một tháng. Và Harry vẫn là người bạn thân nhất của cậu, điều đó quả thực là một điểm cộng khổng lồ, vì giờ cậu có thể chửi thề bất cứ lúc nào cậu thích, trước mặt người đàn ông lớn tuổi, mà không còn bị ông khiển trách nữa, ngoại trừ một cái đảo mắt hoặc một cái lườm sắc lạnh. Nhưng dù sao thì Eggsy cũng sẽ coi đó như là một chiến thắng.  
Nhưng tất nhiên, cuộc sống bao giờ chẳng có hai mặt: tốt và xấu.  
Những điều tốt đẹp đã xảy ra, nên rồi chuyện chẳng hay ho cũng sẽ diễn ra mà thôi. Rõ ràng thì đời luôn là vậy mà. Thế mới gọi là vòng tuần hoàn cuộc sống chứ, hay cái của khỉ gì đó đại loại thế. Và ngay ngày đầu tiên quay trở lại trường học, Eggsy đã về nhà với một trái tim tan vỡ, cậu tiết lộ tin tức đó cho cha mẹ cậu, những người may mắn vẫn còn đang trong kỳ nghỉ (thật không công bằng).  
“Huấn luyện viên Randall đã đá con ra khỏi đội tuyển rồi ạ.” Cậu nói chán nản. Đầu óc cậu vẫn còn đang quay mòng mòng với những điều huấn luyện viên của cậu đã nói vào giờ ăn trưa, và thành thật thì giờ Eggsy đã quá tê liệt đến nỗi không thể xử lý nổi bất cứ điều gì vào lúc này nữa rồi. Chúa ơi, thậm chí cậu còn chưa bắt đầu bị những thành viên trong đội bắt nạt, thì cậu đã bị đá thẳng ra rồi. “Thầy ấy nói rằng thầy ấy không thể có một thằng đĩ điếm trong đội, vì điều đó có nghĩa là cha mẹ của những bạn khác sẽ phàn nàn với thầy ấy rằng tại sao một đứa như con mà lại được ở trong đội.”  
“Thầy ấy gọi con là cái gì cơ?” Lee gằn giọng với một biểu cảm phẫn nộ.  
Michelle đặt một bàn tay lên vai chồng mình, để an ủi và làm ông bình tĩnh lại. Mặc dù cái nhìn ái ngại (và tất nhiên, cũng phẫn nộ) trên gương mặt bà đã được kìm nén lại nhiều, khi bà quay lại nhìn Eggsy.  
“Thầy ấy gọi con như vậy à Eggsy?” bà hỏi, giọng nhẹ nhàng.  
Eggsy cố ngồi rụt lại trong chiếc ghế của cậu trong phòng ăn, và nhún vai. “Dạ không, như suýt nữa thì thầy ấy đã gọi vậy ạ. Thầy ấy suýt nữa thì nói ra cả từ rồi, vì con nghe thầy ấy nói xong chữ thằng đ… rồi mà lại.”  
“Ngày mai cha sẽ đến trường con, và nói chuyện với hiệu trưởng của con về chuyện này,” Lee thề với một tia nhìn kiên quyết.  
Mắt Eggsy mở lớn đầy lo sợ, và cậu lắc đầu. Ôi Chúa ơi, tình hình càng lúc càng căng.  
“Cha, đừng!” cậu lên tiếng, cảm nhận sự hoảng loạn đang dâng lên trong ngực.  
“Eggsy, điều mà huấn luyện viên của con… ờm, huấn luyện viên cũ của con… vừa làm, được gọi là xúc phạm.” Cha cậu giải thích chắc nịch. “Cha sẽ không ngồi yên nhẫn nhịn trong khi con trai cha bị một người có thẩm quyền bắt nạt. Đụng đến chuyện này thì đừng đùa với cha.”  
“Lee…” Michelle mở lời, nhưng Eggsy đã chặn lời mẹ cậu.  
“Cha, không ích gì đâu ạ, vì chính hiệu trưởng là người bảo huấn luyện viên Randall đuổi con ra khỏi đội.”  
Cha mẹ cậu chớp mắt sững sờ trước sự thật đó. Mặt Lee đã đỏ đến mức không thể đỏ hơn được nữa vì giận dữ. Michelle vẫn giữ yên lặng, nhưng Eggsy có thể thấy mẹ cậu đang phát điên.  
“Cha không làm được gì để mọi chuyện ổn thỏa đâu ạ.” Eggsy thấy mình nói. Và lần đầu tiên trong đời, cậu thấy mình già đi. Nếu đây là điều mà người lớn phải làm hằng ngày – đưa ra những quyết định khó khăn và buông tha cho nhiều thứ, vì lý do này kia – thế thì Eggsy không muốn trở thành người lớn. Là một cậu bé tuổi teen đã mệt mỏi và kiệt sức lắm rồi, cảm ơn rất nhiều. Và là một cậu bé tuổi teen đồng tính trong một cộng đồng kỳ thị người đồng tính còn kiệt sức hơn cả thế nữa. “Xem nào, con không muốn nói chuyện này với cha mẹ, nhưng con đã bị bắt nạt ở trường vì con, ừm, đồng tính rồi. Nhưng chẳng có gì mà con không xử lý được cả…” Eggsy hơi lên giọng một chút khi cậu thấy cha cậu mở miệng. “Và con còn có Jamal, Ryan, và một vài người ở bên ủng hộ con. Điều con đang cố gắng nói, là việc cha đến thẳng văn phòng hiệu trường để yêu cầu họ cho con trở lại đội tuyển, sẽ chỉ càng làm mọi chuyện với con trở nên tồi tệ hơn mà thôi. Vậy nên… hãy kệ nó đi ạ. Con có thể xử lý được mà.”  
“Eggsy” Lee thở hắt ra, vai ông khẽ thõng xuống.  
Eggsy cắn môi và trán ánh mắt buồn rầu của cha mình. Cậu thấy mắt mình cay cay, và ép bản thân không được gục xuống trước mặt cha mẹ.  
Cuối cùng thì mẹ cậu là người phá vỡ lớp băng yên lặng mỏng mảnh ấy.  
“Con yêu, cha con nói đúng. Cha mẹ không thể cứ ngồi đó và không làm gì cả. Có lẽ cha mẹ sẽ viết một lá thư tới ban giám hiệu, kháng nghị để họ cho con quay trở lại đội tuyển. Con yêu Thể dục mà, Eggsy, và con đã tập luyện rất vất cả để đạt được vị trí của con bây giờ.”  
“Con biết mẹ ạ.” Eggsy cười buồn. Hồi đầu năm học, huấn luyện viên Randall và hai người nữa, những người đang tuyển chọn thành viên cho đội tuyển Thể dục Olympic của Luân Đôn, đã tìm đến cậu. Rõ ràng là Eggsy đã làm họ phải chú ý, và họ muốn cậu có mặt trong đội tuyển thi đấu vào Thế vận hội vào năm 2004. Không may là, với cái cách mà mọi chuyện vỡ lở vào tháng 10 năm ngoái, và việc hôm qua, chính tai Eggsy nghe bản án cuối cùng từ miệng huấn luyện viên của cậu, đó chỉ còn là một giấc mơ xa vời. “Nhưng mọi chuyện xảy ra có lý do của nó mẹ ạ, giờ thì đó là cuộc sống của con. Con chắc chắn là, nếu con không để lộ ra, thì con đã được tham gia vào đội tuyển Olympic rồi, nhưng… con nghĩ rằng … không, con biết rằng, nếu thế thì con vấn sẽ che giấu một phần bản thân mình khỏi thế giới. Và nếu có một điều mà mẹ, cha, và Harry đã dạy cho con, thì đó là phải thành thực với bản thân mình. Con không thể dành trăm phần trăm sức lực cho điều mà con giỏi nhất, nếu con không được làm điều đó vì bản thân mình.”  
Cha mẹ Eggsy yên lặng một lúc lâu sau tràng tâm sự của cậu. Cuối cùng, Eggsy cũng ngẩng mặt lên, ánh mắt cậu rời khỏi góc chiếc bàn ăn, để chuyển sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt cha mẹ cậu. Cậu hơi giật mình, khi nhìn thấy hai người mỉm cười đầy tự hào với cậu.  
“Gì thế ạ?” Eggsy hỏi cha mẹ mình. Nhưng rồi đột nhiên, dường như cậu đã hiểu ra tất cả.  
“Thôi nào, cha mẹ nói gì đi chứ ạ, vì Chúa.”  
Lee đằng hắng, trong khi Michelle sụt sịt một tiếng rõ to, rồi lau nước mắt.  
Ôi Chúa ơi, Eggsy nghĩ. Cậu đã làm cha mẹ cậu tan nát cõi lòng rồi. Cậu đã làm vậy.  
“Con là ai, và con đã làm gì với con trai cha rồi” Cuối cùng thì Lee cũng lên tiếng, không thể che giấu đi nổi sự ngạc nhiên trong giọng nói của mình. “Con mới chỉ 15 tuổi thôi. Chúa ơi, con đào đâu ra sự thông thái đó thế?”  
Eggsy bật cười trong khi mẹ cậu mỉm cười với cậu, và với một bàn tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay cậu đang đặt trên bàn.  
“Ôi, con trưởng thành nhanh quá.” Michelle cất lời, xoa nắn bàn tay Eggsy thêm một lần nữa. “Đừng lớn lên quá nhanh, quả Trứng bé nhỏ của mẹ.”  
Eggsy dành cho cha mẹ mình một nụ cười bẽn lẽn và một cái nhún vai. “Xin lỗi mẹ, mẹ hãy kết tội người bạn thân nhất của con ấy, người mà là đồng nghiệp của cha ấy ạ. Con đoán là con đã học được một hai điều từ ông ấy.”  
Cha mẹ Eggsy trao đổi cho nhau một cái nhìn kì cục, biểu cảm trên mặt hai người khiến Eggsy không thể dò ra. Cha cậu quay đầu lại nhìn Eggsy với đôi lông mày nhướng cao dò hỏi.  
“Harry?” Lee đoán, trong lòng đã tính sẵn.  
Eggsy gật đầu với một nụ cười tươi. “Dạ vâng, ‘Arry.”  
“Anh ấy là bạn thân nhất của con?” cha cậu hỏi lại, giọng ông có chút không thể tin được. “Cha cứ nghĩ là Roxy chứ.”  
“Vâng, Roxy cũng là bạn thân nhất của con mà cha.” Eggsy đảo mắt. Cậu liếc nhìn thấy mẹ cậu đang cố nhịn cười. “Nhưng ‘Arry là người bạn đầu tiên, và rất rất thân của con ạ. Ngay từ đầu ông đã ở bên cạnh ủng hộ cho con rồi.”  
“Ý con là sao hả Eggsy?” mẹ cậu hỏi, lông mày bà nhíu lại.  
À, đúng rồi. Cha mẹ đâu có biết.  
Eggsy mường tượng ra cảnh cậu ôm đầu hối hận vì nhỡ miệng.  
“Ừm, cha mẹ thấy đấy,” cậu giải thích, giọng nhỏ xíu, mắt nhìn lên rồi lại nhìn xuống, cố quan sát phản ứng của cha mẹ mình. “Đầu tiên, con thú thực về giới tính của mình với ‘Arry. Và, ừm, đó là vì con tin tưởng ông ấy, đúng không ạ? Ý con là, chắc chắn là lúc đầu con không thích ông ấy, nhưng lúc đó con đâu biết Harry đâu. Nhưng ông ấy vẫn luôn chăm sóc cho con mỗi lần cha bận việc vắng nhà, cha ạ, và mỗi khi mẹ phải về muộn vì ca làm mà mẹ. Nên con đoán là, tình bạn giữa tụi con, ừm, là không thể tránh được. Vâng, đúng là từ đó. Không thể tránh được. Harry đã dạy cho con rất nhiều điều, và ông ấy luôn ở bên ủng hộ con. Vậy nên, tất nhiên ông ấy là bạn thân nhất của con rồi.”  
“Chúng ta có nên lo lắng không đây?” Eggsy nghe thấy mẹ cậu lặng lẽ hỏi cha cậu.  
Giờ thì đến lượt Eggsy nhíu mày. Cha mẹ cậu phải lo lắng về điều gì cơ chứ? Đó là Harry Hart đấy, cậu có cần phải thét lên không? Người đáng tin cậy, và đáng an tâm nhất mà Eggsy từng biết, bên cạnh cha mẹ cậu.  
Cậu nghe cha thấp giọng đáp lại, “Không, anh không nghĩ vậy. Nhưng anh sẽ nói chuyện với anh ấy, ngày mai, khi anh quay về tiệm may.”  
“Hai người đang thầm thì chuyện gì thế ạ?” Eggsy gằn giọng, hai tay khoanh chặt trước ngực. “Con nghĩ cha mẹ mến ‘Arry chứ ạ.”  
Cha mẹ Eggsy ngước lên nhìn cậu, và quả Trứng nọ không bỏ lỡ cái nhìn hối lỗi của cha dành cho mình.  
“Cha mẹ thực lòng mến Harry, con trai ạ,” cha cậu trả lời, giọng hòa hoãn. “Mẹ con và cha chỉ là đang không rõ tình bạn của con với Harry sâu sắc đến mức nào, thế thôi.”  
Eggsy cười phì.  
“Có gì đáng lo lắng đâu đúng không ạ? Con đã biết ‘Arry được gần sáu năm, và ông ấy đã là bạn thân của nhau được ba năm rưỡi rồi mà. Ông ấy tốt bụng và giàu lòng trắc ẩn, nếu mà không sang chảnh một cách kỳ cục. Cả cha và mẹ đều biết ông ấy là người đàn ông thế nào mà, đặc biệt là cha ấy ạ. Trời ơi, Harry vẫn mắng con mỗi lần con chửi thề đấy ạ!”  
Í ẹ. Nhỡ mồm rồi Eggsy.  
“Gì cơ?” Michelle nhướng lông mày lên thành một đường cong hoàn hảo, khi bà tặng cho ông con giai một cái nhìn Mẹ Không Ấn Tượng Về Điều Đó Đâu.  
Eggsy cảm thấy mắt mình mở lớn hơn khi cậu nhìn cha cầu cứu, nhưng đổi lại, chỉ là một nụ cười nhăn nhở của ông.  
“Thôi xong.” Eggsy tự nhủ với mình.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Gần kết thúc năm học thì cha mẹ Eggsy đã đạt đến một kết luận chung, đó là đưa Eggsy ra khỏi ngôi trường đó. Bên cạnh cái thực tế là chuyện bắt nạt chỉ ngày càng trở nên tồi tệ hơn (rõ ràng là càng ngày càng có thêm nhiều cách sáng tạo để gọi một ai đó đồng tính, bên cạnh cái từ “thằng đ…” xúc phạm), điểm số của Eggsy cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Chester King, cái tay phát xít và kỳ thị người đồng tính – và đồng thời cũng là hiệu trưởng trường của Eggsy, đã làm nhiều thứ hơn là chỉ đá cậu bé ra khỏi đội tuyển Thể dục. Bởi lão ta khống chế chặt chẽ hầu hết các giáo viên trong trường, về cơ bản, lão cấm tất cả các thầy cô của Eggsy không được cho cậu điểm tối đa, mặc dù từ khi học lớp hai, cậu đã luôn nằm trong số những học sinh danh dự. May mắn thay, họ không bao giờ đánh trượt Eggsy, nhưng họ cũng không cho cậu điểm tối đa nữa – và cuộc đời cậu bé cứ thế chìm sâu không thấy đáy.  
Cuối cùng thì cha mẹ cậu đã đưa ra một quyết định sáng suốt: cho cậu chuyển trường. Cuộc trò chuyện với King đúng là không thể tưởng tượng nổi, còn ban giám hiệu thì thôi khỏi nhắc tới đi, hóa ra cả đám bọn họ là một lũ trưởng giả xàm học giống y chang như gã hiệu trưởng kia. Vậy nên, với một nụ cười rộng tới mang tai, và một động tác tay chào hai ngón, Eggsy từ biệt nơi đã cưu mang cậu trong chín năm trời.  
Quả Trứng nọ chẳng hề coi đây là trốn chạy khỏi việc bị bắt nạt và những vấn đề của cậu. Trời ạ, không hề. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu rõ hơn rằng, có những người sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận bản chất của cậu. Nhưng mà cậu chổng mông vào bọn chúng. Điều mà Eggsy đang làm lúc này, không phải là sợ hãi, hay một cách để thoát khỏi những vấn đề đeo bám cậu. Cậu làm chuyện này vì bản thân, vì cậu biết rằng, cậu xứng đáng được hơn thế, và có một tương lai tươi sáng hơn đang chờ đón cậu, một lương lai không dính dáng gì đến những con người độc ác và cái tập thể thậm chí còn độc ác hơn ấy.  
Và bên cạnh đó, Roxy nói đúng. Eggsy luôn là một người tự tin. Tất cả những gì cần làm,là gom góp đủ dũng cảm, và có một chút lòng tin vào bản thân, để bước về phía trước.


	7. Năm 7 (2007)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy fell in love.

Tuổi mười bảy của Eggsy là một năm đầy dấu mốc. Và đó là vì:

Ngôi trường mới mà Eggsy theo học là một trường tư. Thuần túy là nhờ may mắn (và trí thông minh của cậu, theo cha mẹ Eggsy và Harry thì là vậy), Eggsy đã xoay xở để giành được một suất học bổng toàn phần ở trường Westminster. Không may là, nơi này không có Câu lạc bộ Thể dục, nhưng Eggsy đã quyết định thử sức với đội đấu kiếm, dựa trên nền tảng hình thể mềm dẻo và nhanh nhẹn của cậu. Bên cạnh đó, cậu cũng nhanh chóng kết thêm những người bạn mới, ở những khối lớp khác nhau: Nathaniel và Marcus ở lớp 8, Maxine và Gregory ở lớp 9, và Emma, Sofia, Edward cùng khối với cậu. May mắn cho Eggsy, không có chính sách ngầm về việc bắt nạt nhau ở trường này, và cô hiệu trưởng là một người hoàn toàn dễ mến. Hiệu trưởng Smith là một người có danh tiếng trong cộng đồng ngành giáo dục, chưa kể đến việc cô là em họ của nữ diễn viên nổi tiếng Dame Maggie Smith (Eggsy hoàn toàn không hề tỏ thái độ fanboy với sự thực đó, ừm, có lẽ là trừ cái lần cậu kể với Harry về chuyện ấy, và người bạn thân nhất của cậu cứ không ngừng nghỉ rỉ tai Eggsy về chuyện hỏi xin cô hiệu trưởng chữ ký của chị họ cô. Trời ơi Harry ơi là Harry.)

Giữa tháng mười, nhiều tuần sau sinh nhật của cậu, cha mẹ cậu quyết định ngồi xuống và NÓI CHUYỆN TỬ TẾ với cậu. Giờ thì Eggsy có thể thêm trải nghiệm đấy vào danh sách Những Trải Nghiệm Kỳ Quặc Và Khó Chịu Nhất Trong Cuộc Đời cậu. Thậm chí cậu còn không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cha mẹ cậu trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện. Và có vẻ như cha cậu cũng không thoải mái khi bắt đầu mở lời về tất cả những chuyện này. Nói theo đúng nghĩa đen, thì ông chỉ đẩy một túi ba con sói, và một lọ gel bôi trơn, băng qua chiếc bàn ăn, đến trước mặt Eggsy, mặc cho cậu hoảng hồn và xấu hổ hết mức. Mẹ cậu chẳng giúp gì cho cha cậu, khi bà còn bận nín cười trong suốt thời gian đó. Và tất cả những gì bà nói về vấn đề này, đấy là, “Ít nhất thì giờ mẹ cũng nhẹ lòng, vì thực tế là con sẽ không bao giờ làm to bụng con gái nhà ai, con yêu ạ.” Chúa ơi, người hãy chôn sống Eggsy luôn đi, ngay và luôn đi.

Một tuần sau cuộc NÓI CHUYỆN TỬ TẾ, cha mẹ Eggsy lại ngồi xuống cùng cậu một lần nữa, nhưng không phải để tặng cậu một cuộc nói chuyện khác. Ơn giời, cậu còn chưa động đến cái mớ, ờm, ba con sói với chả gel bôi trơn mà cha cậu đã đưa cho cậu (Chúa ơi, cậu vẫn còn chưa khi nào thôi xấu hổ vì chuyện đó đây). Ừm, trừ cái lần mà cậu có hành sự qua loa một tẹo với Edward trong phòng để chổi (đúng thế, rõ ràng là mấy cái phòng đấy có tồn tại trên đời, ở mấy ngôi trường tư đấy. Tiện lợi biết bao nhiêu), và cái tai nạn, nơi mà lần đầu tiên, cậu thổi kèn cho một chàng trai tên là Michael (anh ấy hơn Eggsy một tuổi), và đó là tất cả những gì mà gần đây Eggsy xớ rớ đến. Thực sự buồn là chỉ có vậy, nhưng mà đánh mất trinh tiết không hẳn chính xác là điều trên cùng, trong danh sách ưu tiên của Eggsy. Ưu tiên lớn nhất của quả Trứng nọ, là tin tức cha mẹ cậu đang sắp đón chào một em bé. Đúng thế. Eggsy sắp làm anh cả rồi. Tất nhiên là muộn 17 năm (đệch, cậu chắc chắn không hề tưởng tượng ra cảnh đó của cha mẹ cậu – đệch, ôi đậu), nhưng dù sao thì Eggsy cũng lơ lửng trên chín tầng mây với tin vui ấy. Cậu đã lên một danh sách những thứ quần áo và đồ chơi mà cậu sẽ mua cho em mình, và Eggsy nhờ cả đến sự giúp đỡ của Harry, Roxy, Merlin, Alastair và James để hoàn thành việc sắm sửa. Sau nhiều năm vô tình làm việc bán thời gian ở tiệm may, Eggsy đã tiết kiệm được cả một đống tiền. Và giờ, khi em bé sắp ra đời, cha mẹ cậu đã cho cậu một lý do để tiêu tán bớt gia tài nho nhỏ của cậu.  

Bởi Eggsy đã tiếp xúc và nói chuyện nhiều với những người trưởng thành, ở một độ tuổi trẻ trung như vậy, nên ít nhiều, điều đó cũng khiến Eggsy trưởng thành nhanh hơn những cô cậu cùng trang lứa. Khám phá ra giới tính thật của bản thân, và vẫn giữ được nó cho riêng mình sau ngần ấy sự ngờ vực và khó khăn – cho dù là ai thì cũng phải chín chắn hơn mà thôi. Cả về tình cảm hay lý trí. Tất nhiên là, Eggsy mới chỉ 17 tuổi. Cậu vẫn còn một con đường dài đến ngớ ngẩn phía trước, nếu mà nói đến việc trải đời. Chàng trai đã trải qua quá nhiều điều trong một giai đoạn quá ngắn của cuộc đời, và đã đối mặt với quá nhiều người xấu xa (cậu cũng hiểu rõ rằng đời còn nhiều người xấu xa hơn những kẻ mà trước giờ cậu từng đối mặt), điều khiến cậu trân trọng hơn những điều bình dị trong cuộc đời. Có thể đó là những giây phút cậu học pakour với Jamal và Ryan (ơn trời, họ vẫn là bạn thân thiết với nhau) trong công viên, hỏi han nhau với Roxy ở quán café đối diện tiệm may, những tối chơi Boardgames cùng cha mẹ cậu (ơn Chúa, đó vẫn là truyền thống với gia đình cậu), hay tập thích nghi với một thói quen mới, mỗi chiều Chủ nhật, cậu cùng Harry, họ sẽ dắt Mr. Pickle đi dạo ở công viên gần đường Stanhope Mews. Và điều đó đã dẫn Eggsy tới việc đưa ra kết luận quan sát cuối cùng của chàng trai trong năm ấy.

Eggsy chỉ nhận ra chân lý đó, vào cái giây phút cuối cùng, khi mà cậu quyết định xem, liệu cậu nên nhảy một sải rộng qua vực sâu vạn trượng kia, hay lùi lại một bước dài đằng đẵng. (Chỗ này Eggsy ví von vậy thôi). Hay nói trắng ra, là lúc Eggsy bị giằng xé giữa (1) đối mặt với sự thật, hay (2) giấu kín sự thật ấy bên dưới tầng tầng lớp lớp những lời phủ nhận. Và những cảm xúc mà cậu đã khó nhọc cố gắng dập tắt đi (những cảm xúc mà cậu còn không biết cậu vẫn mang trong lòng cho đến cái ngày định mệnh ấy) – những cảm xúc mà cuối cùng Eggsy cũng để lộ ra, vì cậu không thể nào chống lại được nữa, vì trái tim cậu đã lên tiếng khao khát trong tuyệt vọng rồi. Giờ đây, khi Eggsy đã thừa nhận, dù chỉ là thừa nhận với chính lòng mình, thì cậu cũng không còn đường quay lại.

Eggsy đã yêu.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chính tui cũng không hiểu đoạn cuối tác giả đang viết cái gì và tui đang dịch cái quần què gì nữa @ @


	8. Năm 8 (2008)

Một tuần trước ngày Valentine, Eggsy cao hứng bước chân vào tiệm may. Làm sao mà không cao hứng cho được, khi chàng trai đã giành điểm cao nhất trong ba bài kiểm tra 15 phút trong ngày hôm đó, và đánh bại Ronald trong trận đấu kiếm luyện tập cùng ngày. Thực tế thì cậu đang lâng lâng trên chín tầng mây luôn ấy chứ! Tiếng chuông quen thuộc reo lên, báo hiệu cho mọi người trong tiệm may rằng Eggsy đã đến, và cậu nở một nụ cười toe toét khi cậu nhận ra tiếng bước chân người bạn thân nhất của mình.  
Eggsy vừa mới đặt chiếc túi đeo chéo lên sàn nhà phía sau quầy thu ngân, thì thân ảnh cao dong dỏng của Harry đã xuất hiện trong tầm mắt.  
“Eggsy! Hôm nay em đến sớm vậy,” Harry chào chàng trai với một sự ngạc nhiên thoáng qua trên nét mặt, dù thế, ông không giấu được nụ cười thương yêu vì cậu mà nở bừng trên khuôn mặt điển trai chói lóa.  
Eggsy cũng cười lại với ông, thương yêu cũng đong đầy trên nét cười y như vậy, và cậu nhướng một bên chân mày với người đàn ông cao lớn. Buồn thay, cậu vẫn thấp hơn Harry cả mấy gang tay, đỉnh đầu cậu mới chạm đến yết hầu người bạn thân nhất của cậu. Ờm, dù sao thì giờ cậu cũng cao hơn mẹ cậu rồi, ít nhất là thế.  
“Thôi nào, bruv, cứ như thể ông không mong em đến ấy!” Eggsy đùa giỡn bình luận, và ôi, trời đất ơi, chàng trai yêu độ trầm trong giọng nói của cậu những ngày này. Chắc chắn rồi, cậu thỉnh thoảng vẫn còn gặp phải chuyện vỡ giọng, nhưng mà đó là cái giá phải trả để có được giọng nói bây giờ, mà Eggsy thấy cũng chẳng đáng là bao. “Em đã nhắn tin cho ông khi em rời trường rồi mà, là em đang trên đường tới đây.”  
Eggsy có chút bối rối khi nhìn thấy làn da nơi cổ Harry khẽ ửng hồng, và chàng trai chỉ có thể gọi đó là sự xấu hổ. Một sự nghi ngờ le lói ở góc nào đó trong tâm trí Eggsy, nhưng cậu chọn lờ nó đi, thay vào đó, cậu quan sát Harry nhiều hơn nữa.  
“Harry, ông có ổn không thế ạ?” chàng trai lên tiếng hỏi, cảm thấy sự lo lắng đang trào lên trong lòng cậu. Tại sao ông lại đỏ mặt như thế? Có phai ông bận việc quá nên không nghe thấy tiếng chuông điện thoại rung báo tin nhắn của Eggsy không?  
Harry đằng hắng trong cổ họng, và cố an ủi Eggsy bằng một nụ cười ấm áp. Nụ cười ấy té ra chẳng giúp ích gì cho Eggsy, ngoài việc làm cho một đống bươm bướm đủ sắc màu bay tán loạn trong lòng cậu.  
“Ta ổn cả, cậu bé thân yêu ạ,” người thợ may nói, giọng trầm ổn. Và cụm từ đó, cách gọi đó, là một điều gì thân thương mà Eggsy đã lớn lên cùng và gắn liền với nó. “Ta chỉ bận chút…”  
Harry chưa kịp nói hết câu, thì một bóng người khác đã đi ra khỏi căn phòng mà vừa nãy Harry rời khỏi. Eggsy cảm thấy như đôi lông mày cậu đã nhướng lên đến chân tóc, và một hòn đá nặng trịch vừa rơi bịch một nhát đau điếng trong ruột gan cậu, khi cậu nhìn thấy người xa lạ đó (một người lạ cực kỳ, cực kỳ hấp dẫn) xuất hiện với vẻ ngoài đôi chút lộn xộn.  
Chẳng còn gì nghi ngờ nữa, chuyện mà họ đã làm ngay trước khi Eggsy đến.  
“Harry, anh yêu à, anh đã ở đâu… ồ,” người lạ mặt lên tiếng, nhưng ngắt giữa chừng khi ông ta nhìn thấy Eggsy đơ người đứng đó. Người đàn ông, thấp hơn Harry vài inch, nhưng vẫn cao hơn Eggsy, có một đôi mắt xanh mê người, mái tóc vàng xoăn, và một cơ thể cân đối đến hoàn hảo – điều khiến Eggsy, người có cơ thể nhỏ bé và thon gầy hơn, phải xấu hổ. “Đây là cậu nhóc anh vẫn nói với em hả?”  
Eggsy ngay lập tức xù lông như một con mèo bị giẫm phải đuôi, khi nghe gã đàn ông (già nua và ngu ngốc) ấy nhắc đến cậu là “cậu nhóc”. Bọn nhóc còn chạy xa mới bằng được cậu nhé, cảm ơn nhiều lắm.  
Harry, đã hiểu quá rõ Eggsy và cảm xúc lúc này của cậu, để ý thấy đôi mắt của cậu bé tóc vàng đang nheo lại, ngay lập tức chen vào:  
“Đúng, đây là Eggsy, con trai đồng nghiệp của anh. Eggsy, đây là Samuel. Em ấy là…”  
“Bạn trai của anh ấy,” Samuel chen vào lời Harry một cách trơn tru, khi ông ta sải ba bước dài đến bên cạnh ông. Ông ta trao cho Eggsy một nụ cười nhe răng như cá mập khi chìa tay ra cho Eggsy bắt lấy. “Rất vui được gặp cậu, _Eggy_.”  
Eggsy nghiến chặt quai hàm khi cậu nắm lấy bàn tay ông ta chìa ra, và hài lòng, kèm tự mãn, để ý thấy rằng Samuel đã thất bại như thế nào trong việc cố gắng giấu biểu cảm vặn vẹo nhăn nhó khi Eggsy vặn bàn tay ông ta trong một cái bắt tay mạnh hơn cần thiết. Tuy vậy, cậu đang cố hết sức mới có thể lờ đi nỗi đau như dao đâm thẳng vào tim cậu, khi Eggsy nghe Harry giới thiệu về mình.  
‘Con trai đồng nghiệp.’ Cái đếch gì? Chẳng lẽ tình bạn của Eggsy (Chỉnh lại đi: tình bạn thân thiết nhất) với Harry giờ lại có ít ý nghĩa với ông đến mức giờ ông phải có, ừm, bạn trai ư? Cho dù phải thừa nhận rằng, đó là một người bạn trai với thân hình quá sức chuẩn mực và nóng bỏng, người mà rõ ràng là gần gũi với Harry về tuổi tác hơn là Eggsy nhiều lắm, và mãi mãi sẽ là như thế? Nhưng mà, có một điều còn tệ hơn việc phát hiện ra người bạn thân nhất của quả Trứng nọ đang qua lại với một ai đó khác, đó là người bạn thân nhất ấy đã không cho Eggsy biết một phần của con người ông.  
Ừm, rõ ràng là hai người họ có thể cùng chơi trò chơi này nếu Harry muốn. Và Eggsy vẫn luôn giỏi chơi game mà.  
“Thực ra tôi là _Eggsy_ , Samuel ạ,” Eggsy trả lời với chất giọng sang trọng nhất mà cậu có thể nói được. Eggsy liếc nhìn thấy Harry đang chớp mắt kinh ngạc trước điều đó. “Tôi đã biết Harry gần hết cả cuộc đời mình. Chúng tôi là bạn thân nhất với nhau, thực tế là vậy, nhưng tôi chắc hẳn là ông ấy chưa nói điều nho nhỏ đó với ông, đúng không?”  
Đến lượt Samuel chớp mắt kinh ngạc, và vội bỏ bàn tay Eggsy ra, để nhìn Harry, người mà, vì một phép màu nào đó, cho dù phải nhận một cái nhìn xoáy sâu trừng trừng buộc tội, vẫn duy trì khuôn mặt không hề nao núng.  
“Sao thế nhỉ, mà đúng rồi,” Samuel đáp trả với một nụ cười ngây thơ vô (số) tội. “Anh đâu có nói với em anh là “bạn bè thân thiết” với một đứa trẻ, anh yêu nhỉ.”  
Eggsy không đếm xỉa đến lương tâm cậu đang gào thét cắn xé trong lòng, rằng cậu là tội đồ khi hành xử như thể một thằng khốn vô tâm vô phế, nhưng trong lúc cơn nóng giận đã bốc lên đến đỉnh đầu, cậu chẳng thể nào quan tâm gì hơn nữa. Và đến khi Samuel thốt ra những từ ngữ tiếp theo, Eggsy có cảm giác mặt đất dưới chân cậu đột nhiên biến mất.  
“Ở bên nhau hai tháng giời mà anh không buồn kể với em ư?”  
Eggsy gần như không cảm nhận thấy quai hàm của cậu đã rớt xuống đất tự lúc nào, nhưng cái cảm giác bị phản bội và tổn thương khi nghe lời tuyên bố ấy, cắn nuốt hết cả sự hoài nghi bên trong cậu. Chàng trai có thể cảm thấy mắt mình cay xè như có kim đâm, và cậu phải cố hết sức để gom nhặt nốt chút lý trí ít ỏi còn lại, để điều khiển và giấu đi những cảm xúc của mình. Eggsy sẽ không khóc. Cậu sẽ không gục xuống đâu. Cậu mạnh mẽ hơn thế này, cậu biết mà. Và với một trái tim nặng trĩu, Eggsy nuốt xuống tất cả những cảm giác tổn thương, phản bội và đau lòng, để ép mình nở một nụ cười.  
“Vui đấy, Harry cũng chẳng buồn kể về ông với tôi đâu,” Eggsy chua chát nói. Và cậu thêm vào bằng một chất giọng hối lỗi, “Tôi xin lỗi vì chúng ta phải gặp nhau theo cách này. Harry chắc hẳn đã quên nói với ông rằng hôm nay chúng tôi cũng có kế hoạch với nhau.”  
Eggsy chuyển ánh mắt từ khuôn mặt cuốn hút (già nua, xấu xí) của Samuel, sang khuôn mặt điển trai buồn khổ vì tội lỗi của Harry. Trong một tích tắc, mắt họ chạm nhau, và Eggsy cảm thấy bình yên. Trong giây lát đó, hơi ấm từ ánh nhìn của Harry làm dịu lại ngay tức khắc cơn bão lòng đang rú gào trong lòng chàng trai. Nhưng tất cả cứ lụi dần, lụi dần, lụi dần, tựa một ngọn lửa thành trò tàn và khói xám im lìm trên mặt đất, khi Eggsy bắt gặp một tia nhìn đau đớn thoáng qua trong đôi mắt nâu sô-cô-la của Harry, như thể nỗi đau của chính cậu đang phản chiếu trong lòng ông vậy.  
Nhưng không.  
Ông không hề cảm nhận được những gì trong lòng Eggsy lúc này. Ông thấy tổn thương, vì ông bị cậu bắt quả tang. Ông thấy tổn thương, vì những điều cậu vừa nói. Và đúng, ngay lúc này đây, chính Eggsy, trăm phần trăm là một thằng vô học khốn nạn, khi còn đâm thêm vào nỗi đau vốn đã xoáy sâu trong lòng Harry như một cái hố đen hút. Nhưng vào lúc này, Eggsy chẳng thể nào quan tâm gì được nữa. Một giây cũng không.  
Vậy là, với cái vẻ duyên dáng mà Eggsy còn không biết cậu mang trên mặt và hành động của mình, trong cái hoàn cảnh không thể tệ hơn được nữa ấy, chàng trai nhặt chiếc túi của mình từ trên mặt đất một cách dễ dàng, và quăng nó qua vai. Cậu dành tặng thêm một cái liếc mắt cho Samuel, trước khi đánh giá Harry bằng cái nhìn lạnh lùng, không hề hay biết rằng bọn họ đã thu hút một số lượng khán giả nho nhỏ từ tầng trên kéo xuống, trong đó có cha Eggsy.  
“Dù sao thì cũng rất vui khi được gặp ông, Samuel ạ.” Eggsy nói, mắt vẫn dán vào Harry. Cậu để cho giọng nói của mình có chút thù địch, và cậu không bỏ sót sự nao núng trên khuôn mặt Harry. “Ừm, giờ tôi nên đi rồi. Vẫn còn bài tập về nhà phải làm. Khi nào mà ông có thời gian thật sự ấy, thì nhắn tin cho em nhé Harry.”  
Nói theo ngôn ngữ của bạn bè thân thiết, thì câu đó dịch ra là:  
“Ông có nhiều thứ cần phải giải thích đấy, và tốt hơn hết là ông xin lỗi em cmn đi, đồ ngốc.”  
Eggsy không đợi ai trong hai người đáp lại, cậu quay gót bước thẳng ra khỏi tiệm may. Cậu cũng chẳng quay đầu nhìn lại, không đâu, và đó là lý do cậu không nhìn thấy sự tan vỡ đang lan trên khuôn mặt Harry Hart.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Ngày 9/2/2008

 **Harry** : Eggsy, xin hãy để ta giải thích.

 **Harry** : Ta đã cố gọi điện cho em nhưng tổng đài báo điện thoại của em đã tắt máy.

 **Harry** : Xin em hãy trả lời tin nhắn của ta, hoặc gọi lại cho ta khi em về nhà nhé.

 

Ngày 10/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta xin lỗi em.

 **Harry** : Eggsy, ta biết là ta đã sai. Lẽ ra ta nên nói thật với em, nhưng ta lại không làm thế. Nhưng xin em, cậu bé thân yêu, hãy tin ta khi ta nói rằng, ta không hề dối em bao giờ.

 **Harry** : Ta xin lỗi vì đã giấu em chuyện ta đồng tính. Ta không bào chữa gì cho chuyện đó cả, nhưng em hãy hiểu rằng ta không muốn em nghĩ rằng ta lợi dụng em.

 **Harry** : Nói đến chuyện đó, giờ ta cảm thấy thực sự là một tên chẳng ra gì, hoàn toàn là vậy.

 

Ngày 12/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta biết em không muốn nghe điện thoại của ta, nhưng ít nhất thì em hãy trả lời tin nhắn của ta nhé.

 **Harry** : Eggsy, ta biết ta như thế với em là không đúng. Nhưng em không thể phát điên với ta mãi như thế được. Ta xin lỗi em, nhiều lắm.

 

Ngày 14/2/2008

 **Harry** : Cho dù thực tế là cha em đang nhìn ta với ánh mắt nghìn viên đạn, ông ấy đã nhận hoa của ta tặng em.

 **Harry** : Đúng thế, hoa đó là để em biết ta thấy có lỗi với em đến nhường nào. Xin em hãy chấp nhận nó nhé.

 

Ngày 15/2/2008

 **Harry** : Eggsy, xin hãy tha thứ cho ta.

 

Ngày 16/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta không bao giờ có ý làm tổn thương em như vậy.

 **Harry** : Đừng để ý tin nhắn cuối cùng của ta em nhé. Điều ta cố gắng nói là: ta không bao giờ có ý làm tổn thương em, và đó chưa bao giờ là ý định của ta, làm em tổn thương như vậy.

 **Harry** : Eggsy, làm ơn.

 

Ngày 18/2/2008

 **Harry** : Đã một tuần rồi em không ghé tiệm may. Em vắng mặt làm ông già như ta đây thấm thía nỗi buồn sâu sắc đấy, điều đó chẳng buồn sao?

 

Ngày 20/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta nghe Lee nói vài tuần nữa em sắp đi dự buổi prom đầu tiên của mình.

 **Harry** : Cha em cũng nói là em sẽ đi với một chàng trai tên là Charlie. 

 **Harry** : Đó có phải cùng một cậu Charlie mà mấy năm trước em kể với ta không?

 

Ngày 21/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta phải xin lỗi em bao nhiêu lần để em tha thứ cho ta vậy Eggsy?

 **Harry** : Thực tế là ta thấy thật bất công khi mình ta là người đang xin lỗi. Ta biết nói thế này thì có hơi nhỏ mọn, nhưng em cũng phải chịu trách nhiệm cho những điều em đã nói chứ.

 **Harry** : Ta thực lòng mong đợi nhiều hơn ở em cơ, cậu bé thân yêu của ta ạ. Nhưng giờ ta hiểu rồi. Em vẫn còn trẻ và đầy triển vọng. Ta chỉ muốn những điều tốt đẹp nhất cho em mà thôi.

 

Ngày 23/2/2008

 **Harry** : Giờ ta mới để ý rằng những gì ta đang làm được gọi là “xuống nước năn nỉ”. Thật là không lịch thiệp khi truy tìm em như vậy. Lại càng không thích hợp hơn, khi mà ta xem xét số tuổi chênh lệch giữa hai ta.

 **Harry** : Thử tưởng tượng khuôn mặt của bà Turner nếu bà ấy đọc được những tin nhắn của ta xem. Dù ta nghi ngờ là bà không thể đọc được, ở cái tuổi 97 của bà, nhưng mà phủi phui, nếu mà vậy thật thì khổ cho ta, người phụ nữ ấy vẫn làm ta thấy ớn đấy.

 

Ngày 24/2/2008

 **Harry** : Ta không hiểu tại sao ta lại gửi cho em những tin nhắn đó. Mấy ngày nay ta ủy mị quá.

 

Ngày 26/2/2008

 **Harry** : Eggsy, ta thực lòng xin lỗi em.

 **Harry** : Em là bạn thân nhất của ta và lẽ ra ta không nên để em phải nghi ngờ tình bạn của em có ý nghĩa với ta đến mức nào.

 **Harry** : Ta đã sống để quan tâm đến em một cách sâu sắc và chân thành. Mà theo lời Merlin, em vắng mặt khiến ta thành cục nhọt càng ngày càng to ở mông ổng rồi đó.

 **Harry** : Ta nhớ em, Eggsy. Xin em hãy tha thứ cho ta. Ta cần em trong cuộc đời mình.

 

 

Ngày 1/3/2008

 **Merlin** : Vì Chúa nhân từ, anh bạn à, nói chuyện với Harry đi.

 **Merlin** : Và tôi nói để cậu biết thôi, Harry có thể không nói với cậu, vì ổng nghĩ rằng nói thế thì như thể mất bò mới lo làm chuồng, nhưng mà ổng với Samuel chia tay rồi.

 **Merlin** : Đáng đời tên đó. Đúng là thằng khốn.

 **Merlin** : Samuel là thằng khốn. Không phải Harry.

 **Merlin** : Vậy nên, cậu làm ơn hãy kết thúc nỗi khốn khổ của ổng (và của tất cả mọi người) đi, xách mông lên rồi lết đến đây hộ tôi cái.

 **Merlin** : Ổng nhớ cậu, Eggsy ạ. Đến mức mà cả cha cậu cũng phải thấy tội cho ổng. Làm ơn hãy nghe ổng giải thích, anh bạn à.

 **Merlin** : À, ờm. Tui là Merlin đây.

 

Ngày 2/3/2008

 **Eggsy** : Harry.

 **Eggsy** : Em đã đối xử với ông như một thằng chẳng ra gì. Và ông không bao giờ xứng đáng phải chịu đựng em đối xử với ông như thế.

 **Eggsy** : Em rất rất xin lỗi. Harry. Em sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để bù đắp lại cho ông.

 **Eggsy** : Em nhớ ông nhiều lắm. Và em ghét mình khi đã nặng lời với ông như vậy.

 **Eggsy** : Xin ông hãy nói với em rằng còn chưa quá muộn, để chúng ta làm lại từ những gì em đã phá hoại tan tành.

 **Harry** : Ôi, Eggsy. Em có phá hoại gì đâu.

 **Harry** : Ta mới là người phải xin lỗi. Và thật lòng, ta cực kỳ, cực kỳ xin lỗi em.

 **Harry** : Hẳn là em đã mệt mỏi vì đọc những tin nhắn này rồi nhỉ.

 **Eggsy** : Em tha thứ cho ông mà, Harry. Em đã tha thứ cho ông từ nhiều tuần trước rồi.

 **Eggsy** : Xin ông hãy tha thứ cho em nhé?

 **Harry** : Tất nhiên rồi, cậu bé thân yêu của ta. Dù thế thì ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có chuyện gì cần phải tha thứ cả. Em đâu có làm sai điều gì.

 **Eggsy** : Nhưng em đã nói những lời hẹp hòi đó với ông. Em biết là em đã làm ông tổn thương, và làm thế thì đúng là khốn kiếp.

 **Harry** : Em thấy tổn thương vì những hành động của ta mà. Nên em làm như vậy cũng dễ hiểu.

 **Eggsy** : Harry, ông quá tốt với em. Em chẳng biết mình đã làm gì để xứng đáng với tình bạn của ông nữa.

 **Harry** : Em chỉ là em thôi, Eggsy ạ. Luôn là vậy.

 **Harry** : Mr. Pickles cũng nhớ em nữa đấy, em biết mà.

 **Eggsy** : Em biết.

 **Eggsy** : Ông có phiền nếu em ghé qua nhà ông không? Tối nay mẹ với cha lại đi hẹn hò rồi.

 **Eggsy** : Và ông biết thường thì nó kết thúc ra sao rồi đấy. ☹

 **Harry** : Tất nhiên rồi, Eggsy. Mr. Pickles và tôi sẽ đợi em.

 **Eggsy** : Cảm ơn ông, bruv. Vậy xíu nữa gặp lại ông nha.

 **Harry** : :-)

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kể từ lần đầu tiên họ cãi nhau vào tháng Hai, tình bạn của Eggsy với Harry dường như chỉ càng thêm sâu đậm, sau khi họ giảng hòa với nhau vào cái đêm tháng Ba định mệnh đó. Họ dành cả đêm để nói chuyện với nhau, Harry thú nhận với Eggsy lý do mà ông giữ bí mật mối quan hệ đó của mình với chàng trai (“Ta không chắc chắn lắm về cậu ấy. Ta thích cậu ấy, đủ để tiếp tục gặp gỡ, nhưng đó không hẳn là một mối quan hệ mà bản thân ta hoàn toàn chú tâm. Và bên cạnh đó, ta có linh cảm là em không thích cậu ấy.”, “Ừm, cái đó thì ông đúng.”), và Eggsy rụt rè kể với Harry lý do cậu không bao giờ trả lời điện thoại hay tin nhắn của Harry (“Em đoán là em muốn ông khổ sở, như kiểu, để ông cảm nhận sự tổn thương mà ông đã làm em phải chịu ấy ạ. Đó là một hành động trẻ trâu, em biết, nhưng mà…”, “Không sao cả, Eggsy à. Đó là một cảm giác kinh khủng, ta phải nói vậy. Và Mr. Pickles còn nổi đóa lên với ta đến nỗi ta không đếm nổi nữa.”)

Khi mọi điều cần nói đều đã được nói ra, và mọi điều cần làm đều đã được làm xong, Harry và Eggsy, cuối cùng thì lại càng trở nên mạnh mẽ, cùng nhau. Nhưng mọi chuyện chưa qua được, chưa đâu, vì Lee còn phải dành tặng cho người đồng nghiệp của ông một Cuộc Nói Chuyện Thực Sự Nghiêm Túc về việc làm tổn thương ông con giai yêu quý nữa.

“Thằng nhóc nhà tôi nhìn anh như thể ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu vào mông anh mỗi buổi sáng ấy, anh bạn ạ.” Không may cho họ, Eggsy đã nghe được lời cha cậu nói chuyện với Harry trong phòng nghỉ vào một ngày nọ. “Anh cứ thử làm thằng bé tổn thương như thế thêm một lần nữa xem, và tôi sẽ không chỉ đập vỡ mỗi cái cốc yêu quý của anh không thôi đâu. _Comprende, mi amigo?_ ”

 _“Sí”_ Harry tự động trả lời, và Eggsy ngạc nhiên khi thấy người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn (và cao hơn) có chút ớn khi nhận được cái lườm của Lee.

“Được rồi, tuyệt,” biểu cảm trên mặt Lee bay biến ngay sau đó, và một nụ cười ráo hoảnh nở trên mặt ông. Ông vỗ vai Harry, rồi lớn giọng: “Giờ con đi ra khỏi chỗ trốn được rồi đấy, Eggsy. Cha nói chút chuyện vặt cần nói với bạn yêu của con, thế thôi.”

Nhưng phải nói là đây đúng là dịp để Eggsy không thương xót trêu chọc Harry: trông ông cứ như một con cún con mới bị đá ấy.

Rõ ràng là Harry chẳng để bụng những lời trêu chọc của Eggsy chút nào, vì một nụ cười hiền đã nở rạng trên khuôn mặt điển trai của ông, và điều ấy chỉ càng làm quả Trứng nhỏ chìm đắm sâu hơn vào tình yêu với người đàn ông tuyệt vời ấy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vào ngày 27/7/2008, Michelle Unwin hạ sinh một bé gái khỏe mạnh. Và vì Eggsy đã thắng cược cha cậu, trong trận cá cược xem liệu cậu có thể đứng nhất lớp khi kết thúc học kỳ hay không, chàng trai được quyền đặt tên cho em gái bé nhỏ của cậu.

“Daisy Michelle Unwin,” Eggsy tự hào tuyên bố với nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất từng nở trên khuôn mặt cậu, khiến tất cả những người đứng ngoài Phòng sinh phải chú ý.

Harry, cùng với Roxy, Merlin, James, Alastair, Jamal và Ryan chúc mừng cậu chàng mới lên chức anh trai nhà Unwin.

“Bồ tèo à, lúc Daisy quyết định kết hôn thì cậu cũng phải bốn mươi rồi.” Ryan cười hô hố bảo Eggsy.

Những người còn lại phì cười, Roxy cười phá lên, trong khi đôi vai Harry rung lên vì cố nhịn cười khi ông nhìn thấy sự thật ấy đã quét sạch nụ cười trên mặt Eggsy như một cơn gió.

“Em ấy mới có mấy giờ tuổi thôi đấy, bruv!” chàng trai 18 tuổi phản đối và gõ lên đầu Ryan một nhát. “Hãy để yên cho em ấy làm một em bé thò lò mũi xanh, phập phù thổi bóng dãi, kêu khóc oe oe một lát đi bồ, lạy cmn chúa!”

Eggsy để mình được bọc trong cánh tay Harry đang ôm lấy cậu, khi người đàn ông cao lớn dụi vào mái tóc vàng lộn xộn của cậu và thì thầm, “Ngôn ngữ, Eggsy.”

Eggsy đảo mắt, nhưng cũng ôm lại người bạn thân nhất của mình.

Đúng thế, cuộc sống cũng khá là tuyệt vời đấy chứ.


	9. Năm 9 (2009)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chắc mọi người đều biết, xxx là ký hiệu của kiss kiss kiss nhỉ :))))))

Cuộc đời đúng là cmn cuồng nhiệt.

“Mẹ, áo choàng tốt nghiệp của con đâu ạ?! Nó mất tiêu rồi!” Eggsy gào lên từ trong phòng cậu, điên cuồng lục tung tủ quần áo của cậu để tìm chiếc áo. “Mẹ ơi! Con sẽ không tốt nghiệp được nếu không có áo choàng! Ái ui, đệch, chết tiệt.”

“Eggsy, nó ở trong xe rồi mà con!” Michelle dở khóc dở cười ở dưới tầng trệt. “Nhanh lên con ơi! Chúng ta sắp muộn rồi!”

“Eggsy, con không định bỏ lỡ bài diễn văn đại diện sinh viên tốt nghiệp của con vì con nghĩ là con đánh mất cái áo choàng chết tiệt đấy chứ hả?” Lee gào lên từ dưới… ô tô á? Chết tiệt, giọng cha cậu to thiệt to.

“Được rồi a, con đang xuống ngay đây.”

Eggsy đóng sầm cửa tủ quần áo và chộp lấy bài phát biểu trên bàn học, trước khi phóng ra khỏi phòng và phi xuống cầu thang trong vòng còn chưa tới năm giây.

“Daisy đang ngủ đấy, nên con nhỏ giọng thôi,” Michelle cảnh báo ông con giai khi bà đóng cửa nhà rồi khóa lại.

Eggsy gật đầu rồi chạy vượt lên trước mẹ cậu, đến chỗ chiếc xe mới của gia đình mà cha cậu vừa mua sau khi sinh Daisy - một chiếc Toyota model Highlander Hybrid năm 2009. Eggsy vừa mới thắt chặt dây an toàn, rồi đến lượt mẹ cậu ngồi vào ghế phụ lái và thắt dây an toàn xong, thì cha cậu đã một tay trên bánh lái đánh lùi xe cái vèo ra khỏi bãi đỗ xe một cách điệu nghệ.

“Whoa,” Eggsy chỉ thốt lên được có thế, vẫn còn ấn tượng với kỹ năng lái xe của cha mình.

Daisy vẫn đang ngủ say bên cạnh Eggsy, Lee nhìn cậu con trai qua kính chiếu hậu, và một tia tinh nghịch lóe lên trong đôi mắt màu xanh dương sáng ngời của ông.

“Chúng ta có 45 phút trước khi buổi lễ bắt đầu,” Lee mở lời, và ông lờ đi tiếng vợ đang gằn giọng, khi một nụ cười đang nở toe toét trên khuôn mặt Eggsy. “Và trong tình trạng giao thông bình thường thì mất 50 phút mới đến được trường con. Con sẽ nói gì nào quả Trứng nhỏ?”

Eggsy không cần cha phải hỏi hai lần. Sau tất cả, cậu không thể bỏ lỡ bài phát biểu của chính mình được.

“À vâng ạ. Tay lái Đảng viên, quẩy lên nào cha ơi!” Eggsy khóc lên sung sướng.

Lee không cần phải nói hai lần. Nháy mắt lần cuối với cậu con trai, ông vào số và nhấn chân ga, Eggsy reo hò một cách yên lặng nhất có thể (dù sao thì em gái nhỏ của cậu vẫn còn đang ngủ đấy) từ ghế sau, trong khi Michelle đang thốt ra những lời đe dọa vô ích với chồng bà.

Khi họ đã gần đến trường Eggsy, cậu quyết định nhắn tin cho Harry.

 

**Eggsy** :

Cha đang lướt như bay luôn. Sẽ đến đó trong 10 – 15 phút.

**Harry** :

Ta vừa định nhắn tin cho em. Mọi người đều đã ở đây rồi, thiếu mỗi 4 người nhà em thôi.

 

Eggsy không thể ngăn mình khịt mũi. Mặt giời mọc đằng tây rồi. Harry không bao giờ đúng hẹn lại đúng hẹn một lần trong đời.

 

**Eggsy** :

Đúng là bất ngờ.

**Harry** :

Rằng em đến muộn?

**Eggsy** :

Không, ngốc ạ. Rằng ông đến sớm ấy. :-P

**Harry** :

Em làm ta tổn thương đấy. Làm sao mà ta lại đến muộn trong ngày quan trọng nhất đời em được chứ?

**Harry** :

Ta sẽ không để lỡ bài phát biểu của em với cả thế giới đâu.

 

_Ôi Chúa nhân cmn từ ơi,_ Eggsy phát điên với chính mình trong khi cậu dựa đầu vào đệm ghế phía sau.

“Con ổn không con yêu?” Mẹ cậu hỏi, sự lo lắng hiện trên khuôn mặt xinh đep.

Eggsy nhe răng cười và lắc đầu. “Vâng không sao đâu mẹ. Chỉ là, ừm, lo lắng một chút thôi ạ.”

Cha cậu khịt mũi, đánh tay lái vượt qua một chiếc xe máy.

“Giờ đã thấy run chân rồi hả con giai? Con vẫn chưa bắt đầu học đại học đâu đấy!”

Michelle đánh khẽ vào đùi chồng. “Ít nhất thì cũng để con trai anh tận hưởng mùa hè trước khi lo đến chuyện đại học chứ anh yêu.”

Eggsy cười ranh mãnh và đảo mắt. Rồi cậu xoay xở để ngắt khỏi cuộc trò chuyện của cha mẹ trong suốt phần còn lại của quãng đường, để tập trung vào cuộc đối thoại dang dở với Harry.

 

**Eggsy** :

Ông dám làm em khóc bây giờ đấy, Harry Hart. Em còn chưa nhận được bằng tốt nghiệp đâu.

**Harry** :

Ha ha.

**Harry** :

Người dẫn chương trình mới thông báo rằng buổi lễ sẽ bắt đầu trong 15 phút nữa. Nhà em ở đâu rồi?

 

Eggsy ngước lên nhìn, rồi lại cúi xuống gõ như bay:

**Eggsy:**

Còn chưa đến năm phút nữa thôi ạ, Tốt hơn là họ đừng bắt đầu mà không có em chứ.

**Harry** :

Nếu họ định làm thế, thì ta sẽ tìm cách để cầm chân họ.

 

Eggsy mỉm cười. Cậu cảm thấy một cơn sóng yêu thương đang trào lên từ sâu trong lồng ngực cậu khi đọc được những dòng chữ đó.

 

**Eggsy** :

Nếu thế thì em sẽ nợ ông một khoản lớn đấy. Ông là nhất, Harry ạ.

**Harry** :

Tất nhiên rồi. Ta có thể làm mọi thứ vì em mà, cậu bé thân yêu của ta.

 

Eggsy sắp sửa gõ điều gì đó cực kỳ ngu ngốc đến mức không thể tin nổi, thì chiếc ô tô đột ngột dừng hẳn lại. Chàng trai trẻ ngước lên khỏi điện thoại để nhìn lối vào nhà thi đấu, nơi lễ tốt nghiệp của cậu được tổ chức.

 “Nhanh lên Eggsy! Họ sắp bắt đầu đến nơi rồi đấy!” Cha cậu nói với một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Daisy không hề di chuyển dù chỉ một phân trong suốt cuốc xe điên rồ của ông.

“Đừng quên áo choàng với mũ tốt nghiệp của con đấy! Và bài phát biểu nữa!” Mẹ Eggsy nhắc cậu khi chàng trai tháo dây an toàn, chộp lấy áo và mũ đang treo bên cạnh Daisy.

Eggsy mở cửa xe, lẩm bẩm vội vàng “Lát gặp lại cả nhà!” với người thân của cậu, rồi đóng sập cửa lại trước khi phóng thẳng vào nhà thi đấu, nơi cậu đã nghe thấy bài hát tốt nghiệp bắt đầu.

Cậu cảm thấy điện thoại rung lên hai lần, và cậu chờ đến khi vào vị trí xếp sẵn trong hàng mới rút điện thoại ra đọc tin nhắn.

 

**Harry** :

Khủng hoảng đã được ngăn chặn. Ta nhìn thấy em rồi.

**Harry** :

Nhìn sang bên trái em đi.

 

Eggsy làm vậy, và cậu nhìn thấy Harry, vận một bộ suit đẹp không tì vết, đang đứng lên từ chỗ ngồi của ông để vẫy tay với Eggsy. Eggsy cười toe toét và vẫy tay chào lại người bạn thân nhất của mình. Harry chỉ tay ra phía sau ông, và sau đó, Eggsy nhận ra, khi Harry nói “mọi người”, ông đang nhắc tới tất cả những người thợ may còn lại trong tiệm may Kingsman, gồm Andrew, Merlin, Roxy, Jamal, và Ryan. Hai người cuối cùng, trong những bộ trang phục nghiêm túc nhất của họ, đang cầm những tấm banner handmade, với những cụm từ “Tiến lên, Unwin! Tiến lên nào!” và “Đại diện học sinh tốt nghiệp, Gay và Tự hào về điều đó!” viết ngang. Cái cuối cùng làm Eggsy phì cười rồi phát sặc.

_Mấy thằng ngố cmn tàu,_  chàng trai trìu mến nghĩ.

Cậu liếc nhìn dòng chữ, rồi để ý rằng người ta đã đang gọi tên đến vần T rồi, và cậu nhận ra cậu phải cất điện thoại đi và tập trung vào buổi lễ trong vòng 1 giờ 30 phút nữa. Eggsy nhìn Harry và những người bạn của cậu – gia đình thứ hai của cậu, những người hỗ trợ tinh thần cho cậu – một lần cuối, trước khi nhanh tay gõ tin nhắn cho người thợ may lớn tuổi.

 

**Eggsy** :

Em nghẹn lời rồi, mà em lại phải phát biểu trong 15 phút nữa.  

**Eggsy** :

Lát nữa em gặp ông nha Harry.

**Eggsy:**

Cảm ơn ông. Vì đã ở đây, và vì mọi chuyện. Em sẽ không làm được thế này nếu không có ông, nếu không có tình bạn của ông, nếu không có ông ủng hộ.

“Unwin, em sắp tốt nghiệp rồi đấy!” Giáo viên Vật lý của cậu giục.

“Vâng, vâng, okay ạ.” Eggsy trả lời lấy lệ, vì cậu còn mải nhắn một tin nhắn cuối cùng trước khi ấn nút gửi. “Xong rồi ạ.” Cậu khóa điện thoại và cất nó vào túi bộ suit may đo của cậu. Món quà tốt nghiệp sớm mà Harry dành cho cậu, tất nhiên rồi.

 

**Eggsy** :

E thực sự hạnh phúc vì hnay ô đã đến đây. ô là nhất, harry. xxx

 

Cậu cảm thấy điện thoại của cậu rung lên ba lần, nhưng cậu chọn lờ đi nó vì đã đến lượt cậu bước xuống lối đi giữa hai hàng ghế. Eggsy có thể nghe thấy gia đình và bạn bè cậu đang cổ vũ cho cậu từ xa, phía sau cậu, và Eggsy không giấu nụ cười toét đến mang tai đang nở trên mặt cậu.

 

**Harry** :

Em hãy biết là ta cực kỳ tự hào về em và những gì em đạt được, Eggsy ạ. Trường Oxford có được em, là đặc ân cho họ, và ta tự tin rằng em sẽ tiến nhanh trong công việc, cho dù em ước ao theo đuổi nghề nghiệp nào đi chăng nữa.

**Harry** :

Theo những gì ta thấy trước khi em mặc áo chùng tốt nghiệp, em trông thật không thể tin được trong bộ suit ấy. Màu xanh navy thực sự hợp với em.

**Harry** :

Và không cần phải cảm ơn ta, cậu bé thân yêu ạ. Đây chỉ là cột mốc đầu tiên trong rất nhiều cột mốc của đời em mà ta sẽ tham dự. xxx

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mùa hè sau khi Eggsy tốt nghiệp trôi qua như ngựa phi. Cậu dùng một nửa đầu kỳ nghỉ để đi du lịch khắp châu Âu với Roxy (cô gái cũng tốt nghiệp như một học sinh tiêu biểu, và được nhận vào đại học Cambridge) và nửa sau ở London, cùng với gia đình và bạn bè cậu. Eggsy luân phiên giữa những ca làm việc ở hiệu may Kingsman, trông Daisy (cô bé đã tròn một tuổi, một tuần sau lễ tốt nghiệp của anh), tiếp tục rèn luyện kỹ năng Pakour với Jamal và Ryan ở công viên, và dành thời gian bên cạnh Harry cùng Mr. Pickles. Sức khỏe của chú chó đang chầm chậm xấu đi.

Khi hơi nóng của mùa hè chậm rãi bắt đầu nhường chỗ cho cái lạnh hiu hắt của mùa thu, Eggsy bắt đầu phấn khích với việc bước chân vào đại học. Trong suốt chuyến du lịch ngắn ngủi của cậu và Roxy ở Ý, cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng đã quyết định ngành học nào (nói đúng hơn, là những ngành học nào) mà cậu muốn lấy bằng: Bằng kép, một bằng Ngôn ngữ Anh, và một bằng Văn học và Khoa học Nhân văn.

“Ấn tượng đấy, Eggsy” Harry nói với cậu khi chàng trai thảo luận kế hoạch của mình với người bạn thân nhất.

“Ông nghĩ vậy ạ?” Eggsy cắn môi, vẫn còn cảm thấy hơi sợ hãi. “Chắc chắn là kỳ quặc lắm. Làm thế thì kỳ quặc lắm phải không ạ? Vâng, kỳ cục mà.”

“Xùy,” Harry đảo mắt với chàng trai. Người đàn ông lớn tuổi cẩn thận đặt chiếc thước dây lên bàn, để đặt tay lên vai Eggsy. “Giờ em lại đang nghĩ quá đấy. Giờ thì nói ta nghe xem, và phải hoàn toàn thành thực nhé: Em có tưởng tượng ra bản thân mình theo học hai chuyên ngành đó, trong vòng hai năm kể từ giờ không?”

“Tất nhiên là có rồi ạ”, câu trả lời của Eggsy cứ thế bật ra. Cậu chớp mắt kinh ngạc, lờ đi cái nhìn làm bộ làm tịch mà Harry đang tặng cậu. “Được rồi, đó là một mẹo trí não Jedi điên rồ nào đó, bruv ạ.”

Harry chỉ lắc đầu. “Không, Eggsy. Chỉ là, đôi khi ta còn hiểu rõ em hơn em hiểu chính mình nữa.”

Eggsy cười nhếch miệng, và dựa hông vào chiếc bàn. “Không cùng chí hướng không đi một đường mà, bạn già của em.”

“Ồ thế ư? Và tại sao em lại nói thế?” Harry nhẹ nhàng hỏi, khẽ nhướng một bên chân mày.

Eggsy đảo mắt, và đáp lời, “Vì ông đang dùng phấn may thay vì tẩy để tẩy sạch mấy đường vẽ kìa.”

“Ôi, khỉ gió.”


	10. Năm 10 (2010): Phần I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tui yêu cái chương này biết bao ahihi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình thích thì mình cắt thôi :V

Chỉ có một cụm từ duy nhất mà Eggsy có thể dùng để miêu tả năm học đại học đầu tiên của cậu:

Dã man con ngan.

Sau chín tháng mệt nhừ (hầu như là mất ăn mất ngủ), Eggsy còn trên cả hạnh phúc khi được trở về nhà nghỉ hè. Chàng trai nhớ cha mẹ mình, nhớ cô em gái nhỏ xinh bé bỏng, và nhất là, chắc chắn là, nhớ Harry. Bởi cậu ở trong kí túc xá của trường, Eggsy chỉ có thể gặp gia đình và bạn bè của cậu có hai tuần ngắn ngủi trong kỳ nghỉ lễ Giáng sinh. Cậu thậm chí còn không có cơ hội về nhà trong suốt kỳ nghỉ lễ Phục sinh vì đống bài tập dồn ứ lên, và những bài kiểm tra đầu vào chuyên ngành mà cậu phải ôn và thi. Một bài học quan trọng mà cậu đã học được trong năm nhất của mình, đó là đừng bao giờ ngã gục vào những đêm trước ngày thi. Điều đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ là điềm lành cho một sinh viên bình thường, chứ đừng nói đến việc Eggsy còn là một sinh viên học bằng kép nữa đấy.

Nói cho cùng thì, tóm lại đó vẫn là một năm học cực kỳ thành công đối với quả Trứng nọ, và chàng trai thực lòng tự hào vì những gì cậu đạt được: Eggsy luôn là sinh viên đứng đầu trong danh sách nhận học bổng, trong cả năm học. Ha, chờ đến khi cậu cho cha mẹ cậu xem điểm số của cậu nhỉ. Eggsy có thể cảm thấy mặt kim loại trơn láng của chiếc IPhone đời mới nhất trượt vào lòng bàn tay cậu rồi – IP 3GS. Chàng trai vẫn luôn là một kẻ cuồng công nghệ, và một khi cậu đã nhìn thấy thứ gì xinh đẹp, cậu phải có nó cho bằng được.

Tất nhiên rồi, cậu đang dở chừng gửi cả đống tin nhắn cho Harry trên đường về nhà. Chúa ơi, năm tháng rồi cậu mới về nhà đó.

**Eggsy** : Chào ông Harry! Em đang về nhà từ trg nè. Vài tiếng nữa là đến nơi rồi.

**Eggsy** : Không thể chờ đến lúc nhìn thấy mặt cha em khi mà em kể với ông là em bảo vệ xuất sắc ngôi vị của mình trong danh sách sinh viên nhận học bổng. :-D Em đã có thể cảm nhận được sức nặng của cái IPhone mới trong tay mình rồi đấy.

**Eggsy** : Oi, ông đang ở đâu thế bruv? Đừng để cho bạn thân nhất của ông chờ dài cổ thế chứ ạ. :-P

**Eggsy** : Thôi không sao ạ, chắc ông đang bận đúng không ạ? Em xin lỗi, em nóng lòng được gặp ông, và cha mẹ, và Daisy quá. Và tất cả mọi người nữa.

**Eggsy** : Dù sao thì em cũng có nhiều chuyện để kể với ông lắm! Và giời đất quỷ thần ơi, Harry, ông chẳng thèm bảo em là mấy bữa tiệc cuối năm ở trường đại học lại điên rồ (và hỗn loạn) đến mức nào cả! Ông thật là! Ranh mãnh, chảnh! Toàn giấu mấy thông tin quan trọng nhất không buồn nói với em.

**Eggsy** : Thôi rồi. Pin của em cạn một nửa rồi. Giờ em ngủ xíu đã nha.

**Eggsy** : Không thể chờ đến lúc gặp ông, Harry ạ. Nhớ ông nhiều ghê cơ. xxx

Và quả Trứng ung về nhà với tinh thần bay bổng trên chín tầng mây, vứt thẳng balo xuống hành lang, cất tiếng gọi cha mẹ cậu và Daisy, nhưng lại nhìn thấy họ (trừ Daisy, em gái nhỏ của cậu có lẽ đang ngủ trong phòng) trong phòng khách, với biểu cảm khiến Eggsy biết chuyện gì đó nghiêm trọng đã xảy ra.

“Mẹ? Cha?” Nụ cười của Eggsy tắt dần khi cậu cảm thấy cảm giác quen thuộc của một tảng đá đang đè dần lên lồng ngực cậu. “Mọi chuyện ổn chứ ạ?”

“Con yêu, có lẽ con nên ngồi xuống trước đã.” Mẹ cậu nói nhẹ nhàng. Một hồi chuông báo động bắt đầu réo lên trong não Eggsy, khi chàng trai nghe thấy sự run rẩy trong giọng nói của Michelle. Không ổn rồi.

Dù vậy, Eggsy vẫn nghe theo lời khuyên của bà và cẩn thận ngồi xuống giữa chiếc sofa trước mặt hai người. Đầu tiên, cậu lướt nhìn qua mẹ cậu để kiểm tra xem có dấu hiệu gì là bà đang bị thương không, trước khi làm điều tương tự với cha cậu.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế ạ? Daisy ổn chứ ạ?” Cậu hỏi. Ôi Chúa ơi. Cậu thậm chí là không thể bắt đầu nghĩ ra xem liệu cậu sẽ làm gì nếu có chuyện gì tồi tệ xảy ra với Daisy nữa.

“Daisy ổn cả.” Mẹ cậu trả lời với một nụ cười trấn an. Nhưng trông nụ cười ấy như mếu, trên khuôn mặt xanh xao hốc hác của bà.

“Vậy nói cho con biết chuyện gì không ổn đi ạ.” Eggsy yêu cầu, nhưng ngay cả bản thân cậu cũng nghe thấy giọng mình đang vỡ ra yếu ớt. “Con xin mẹ, đừng úp mở nữa ạ.”

“Eggsy”, cuối cùng thì cha cậu cũng cất lời, và Eggsy quay ngoắt lại để nhìn thẳng vào cha cậu. Chàng trai không thích những biểu cảm đang rơi vào mắt cậu. Lee mở miệng, rồi lại khép môi lại. “Cha… con trai…”

Không. Không. Không. Không, Chúa ơi, con xin Người, không.

Eggsy thấy trái tim mình vỡ ra trước cả khi cha cậu, cuối cùng thì cũng xoay sở để nói thành một câu tử tế.

“Là Harry, Eggsy ạ. Tối hôm qua, ông ấy bị người ta đánh suýt mất mạng sau khi ông ấy cứu một phụ nữ trẻ và con gái cô ấy khỏi bị một băng du côn cưỡng hiếp. Theo lời bác sĩ thì giờ Harry đang hôn mê. Chúng ta không biết được khi nào ông ấy tỉnh lại không con ạ.”

Lee không nói ra câu _Liệu ông ấy có tỉnh lại không,_ nhưng Eggsy hiểu.

“Mẹ xin lỗi, con yêu.” Eggsy nghe tiếng mẹ cậu vọng lại, trước khi cậu cảm thấy hơi ấm từ vòng tay bà đang ôm lấy cơ thể run lẩy bẩy của cậu.

Eggsy từng nghĩ cậu đã hiểu được cảm giác của một trái tim tan vỡ là thế nào. Nhưng cậu đã lầm. Cậu đã quá, quá sai lầm.

Chính xác thì mọi người làm gì khi mà cuộc sống của người bạn thân nhất của họ đang ngàn cân treo sợi tóc? Hay nói cho đúng hơn, là mọi người sẽ làm gì khi tình yêu của cả cuộc đời chết tiệt của họ, đang ngàn cân treo sợi tóc?

Eggsy không có một tí xíu ý niệm chết dẫm nào về việc làm cách nào để đối mặt với tình huống này, nhưng cậu biết cậu nên làm gì:

Ở đó, vì Harry, và chờ người bạn thân nhất cứng đầu của cậu tỉnh lại.

Và giờ Eggsy sẽ rút lại lời nói ban đầu của mình.

Cậu có sáu từ để miêu tả chung lại cái cuộc đời này:

Con mẹ nó thật bất công.


	11. Năm 10 (2010): Phần II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Điều mà hầu hết mọi người không hiểu, đó là đích đến không hề quan trọng. Quan trọng là hành trình. Hay trong trường hợp của Harry và Eggsy, là cách mà câu chuyện của họ (chính thức) bắt đầu.  
> “Thật tuyệt vời, khi bạn có thể ngồi bên ai đó và không cần phải nói gì.” – Harry Burns, When Harry Met Sally (1989)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui thực sự yêu cách tác giả xử lý đoạn hôn mê này của Harry.
> 
> Dù sao thì tui cũng mong là mình sẽ hoàn thành fic này trong hai tuần tới. Tui sắp có nhiều dự định của riêng mình và không còn nhiều thời gian cho dịch và viết fic nữa.  
> Cảm ơn mọi người đã luôn theo dõi và ủng hộ tui trong suốt thời gian qua.

Eggsy dùng cả tuần đầu tiên để ngồi bên cơ thể bất tỉnh, im lìm của Harry.

Eggsy cứ kiên định và cứng đầu làm như vậy, lờ đi cha mẹ và bạn bè cậu nài nỉ cậu hãy ăn chút gì đó, hãy đi ngủ, hay đi tắm (quá cần thiết rồi đấy Eggsy). Nhưng phải cho đến tận khi Roxy xông vào mà không báo trước, đương lúc nửa buổi sáng, khi Eggsy đang đọc to cuốn _Kiêu hãnh và định kiến_ cho Harry nghe (cuốn sách của Austen là tác phẩm yêu thích của người bạn thân nhất của cậu mà), và đe dọa đánh cho cậu một trận, thì chàng trai mới chịu đầu hàng.

Sau đó, những ngày hè dường như cứ thế trôi qua với một tốc độ đáng sợ, trong khi Eggsy cứ như một con thoi chạy giữa việc ngồi bên giường bệnh của Harry (việc chiếm tới tám mươi lăm phần trăm trong quỹ thời gian của cậu), trông nom Daisy, và làm việc tại hiệu may để chia trí khỏi nghĩ đến Harry quá nhiều. Người bạn thân nhất của cậu vẫn bất động như thế mãi, không hề có một chút cử động dù chỉ là giật đầu ngón tay, hay động đậy mi mắt, cho dù Eggsy có khổ sở vì điều đó đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Nhưng cậu sẽ không đánh mất niềm tin đâu. Chàng trai tin rằng, Harry sẽ tỉnh lại. Cần nhiều hơn một trận đòn để khiến Harry gục ngã, và Eggsy sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ việc tin tưởng và hy vọng vào người bạn thân nhất của mình. Không bao giờ. Trong tất cả, thì đó sẽ là điều cuối cùng mà Eggsy làm trên cõi đời này.

“Ông ấy thế nào rồi?”, một ngày nọ, Merlin hỏi Eggsy khi họ ở trong phòng nghỉ. Eggsy vừa giúp người kế toán gần hết cả một buổi sáng với bản báo cáo thanh toán nợ, trước khi người đàn ông trọc đầu quyết định rằng đến lúc họ xứng đáng nghỉ xả hơi một lát.

Eggsy nhấp một ngụm cà phê trước khi trả lời.

“Vẫn thế ạ, theo như các bác sĩ. Mẹ tôi đã kiểm tra ông ấy mỗi lúc mẹ ở gần đó, và lần cuối cùng tôi nghe tin từ mẹ là họ đã lau qua người cho Harry bằng bọt biển.”

“Roxy sẽ thấy hân hoan vì điều đó đấy,” Merlin bình luận với một nụ cười nửa miệng khe khẽ.

Eggsy thậm chí còn không còn tí sức nào để đảo mắt nữa, nên thay vào đó, chàng trai quyết định khịt mũi.

Đã ba tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày cậu nghe tin Harry bị hành hung, và quả Trứng nhỏ cảm thấy thật ấm lòng khi biết rằng cuộc đời cậu có những người mà cậu có thể tin tưởng để họ chăm sóc Harry, trong những lúc cậu không thể có mặt bên cạnh ông (cho dù tâm trí của chàng trai thì luôn ở đó). Đó là lý do mà họ chia nhau ra để đến bệnh viện. Hôm nay là lượt của Roxy, và Eggsy đang đếm ngược thời gian đến lúc cậu có thể thay ca với cô gái vào tối đó.

“Tôi không nghĩ là Harry sẽ vui vẻ gì nếu ông ấy nghe thấy ông nói vậy đâu.” Eggsy cắn một miếng sandwich nhà làm của cậu rồi tiếp lời.

“Ờm, may là là giờ ổng không nghe được tôi nói đấy.” Người đàn ông Scotland trả lời ngay tắp lự.

Eggsy nhăn mặt, và qua khóe mắt mình, cậu thấy Merlin nhắm mặt lại thầm chửi thề.

“Tôi xin lỗi. Thật chẳng ra gì khi nói những lời đó,” người đàn ông lớn tuổi nói, và Eggsy nhẹ lòng đôi chút khi biết rằng ông ấy thực sự tỏ ra hối lỗi.

Chàng trai nhún vai, không buồn giấu đi sự thực là câu đùa tưởng chừng vô hại mà Merlin vừa thốt ra, thực sự, thực tế là, thật thô lỗ. Cmn thô lỗ chết đi được.

“Tôi biết là ông nhớ ông ấy mà, bruv.” Eggsy thì thầm, cố ép giọng mình nghe có vẻ hòa hoãn. Chàng trai đang nhìn xuống cái sandwich tội nghiệp của mình, lờ đi cục nghẹn đang lớn dần trong cổ họng. “Và tôi biết rằng chuyện này cũng làm ông khổ tâm nhiều như tôi đau đớn vậy, và cũng như mọi người cả thôi. Nhưng mà, ông không cần phải giả vờ là mình ổn, khi mà ông đâu có như vậy đâu.” Lần này, Eggsy nhìn lên để tặng cho người bạn của cậu một nụ cười buồn. “Ông không cần lúc nào cũng phải là người mạnh mẽ, bạn tôi ạ.”

Đôi mắt thông thái của Merlin nhìn xoáy vào Eggsy với một biểu cảm khó dò, một lúc lâu sau, vẫn không ai trong hai người họ động đậy.

Sự im lặng không ngột ngạt, nhưng dường như không khí trong căn phòng đang căng lên, dù chỉ đôi chút, và rồi đột ngột vỡ vụn vào cái khoảnh khắc biểu cảm trên mặt Merlin tan nát. Eggsy chẳng tốn nhiều thời gian để bỏ lại nơi cậu đang ngồi, để quàng tay lên vai người đàn ông cao lớn hơn cậu, người đang run bần bật trong những tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào.

“Tôi nhớ ổng.” Merlin nhỏ tiếng khóc trên vai chàng trai. Và ông không chần chừ ôm lại Eggsy, như thể cậu là chiếc mỏ neo trong lúc tuyệt vọng của ông vậy. “Ổng là đồ ngay thẳng dở hơi với cái tư tưởng anh hùng phức tạp cũng dở hơi nốt…”

Eggsy xoa lưng Merlin trấn an, không giấu nổi tiếng bật cười nghẹn nước mắt khi nghe người kế toán phàn nàn về tính ga-lăng của Harry.

Một vài ngày sau, các bác sỹ thông báo với Eggsy rằng vết chấn thương ở đầu Harry không còn sưng nữa, và các vết thương của ông đã gần lành hết, chỉ còn mắt cá chân của người thợ may – người vẫn đang bất tỉnh – là vẫn còn phải bó bột, vì nó đã tiếp đất ở một góc kỳ quặc sau khi Harry bị những tên côn đồ đánh vào đầu.

Việc Harry tỉnh lại chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian thôi, các bác sỹ đã nói vậy.

“Ông ấy sẽ tỉnh lại mà, Eggsy,” Roxy trấn an cậu, vào một đêm Eggsy đến thay ca với cô.

Eggsy cười, và cho dù nụ cười ấy chẳng lên nổi tới mang tai, thì nó vẫn thực lòng.

“Mình biết mà, Rox. Và mình sẽ ở bên cạnh ông ấy khi Harry tỉnh lại.”

Vào tuần thứ tư, mí mắt của Harry động đậy.

Và trước khi tuần đó kết thúc, tay của ông cũng cử động. Nếu không phải là những ngón tay của Eggsy đang đan vào tay Harry vào đúng lúc ấy, có lẽ cậu cũng không thể để ý thấy điều đó. Chàng trai vội đứng thẳng người lên, từ vị trí gục đầu bên giường bệnh, để nhìn dáng hình vẫn yên lặng của Harry với đôi mắt mở to đầy hy vọng.

“Cố lên Harry” chàng trai van xin trong hơi thở thầm thì. Cậu cứ thế nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt của người đàn ông lớn tuổi – khuôn mặt giờ đang mang một hàng râu ria mà cá nhân Eggsy có ý định xử lý vào sáng nay. Eggsy đủ hiểu người bạn thân nhất của mình để biết rằng ông sẽ không cao hứng nếu thấy râu ria mọc dài vướng víu khi tỉnh dậy, cho dù là ông có hôn mê hay không đi nữa. Một con công hào nhoáng, theo ý kiến của Eggsy, nhưng cậu cũng hiểu rằng, dù sao thì ông cũng sẽ vẫn luôn như vậy.

“Ông phải tỉnh dậy cho em, ‘Arry. Em xin ông đấy.”

Như một lẽ tự nhiên, không có câu trả lời.

Đến tuần lễ thứ năm, Eggsy thấy mình không chỉ đọc sách của Austen cho Harry nữa (cậu đã chuyển sang Emma rồi), mà còn nói chuyện với ông, hoặc là vài chuyện mới mẻ về bạn bè của họ, hoặc bất kỳ chuyện giời ơi đất hỡi nào mà cậu vớ được trên cõi đời này.

“James và Alastair đang nhận nuôi một đứa bé đấy ạ. Họ sẽ là những phụ huynh tuyệt vời, chắc chắn rồi, nhưng em hơi nghi ngờ về James một tẹo. Ổng dám là kiểu gần mực thì đen hơn là gần đèn thì sáng với lũ trẻ lắm.”

“Tiện đây thì, em rất tiếc về chuyện Mr. Pickle. Em ước gì em có ở đó, bên ông, khi nó mất.”

“Roxy đã có bạn trai rồi, nhưng cậu ấy chả chịu bảo em đó là ai. Ý em là – làm gì có chuyện em sẽ đánh đấm gì tay đó nếu đến lúc em gặp ảnh. Chắc chắn là em sẽ trò chuyện nắn gân một xíu, và cả đám người còn lại trong hiệu may cũng làm như thế thôi. Nhưng thôi nào, ‘Arry. Chuyện này hoàn toàn chẳng có tí tẹo công bằng nào đúng không ạ?”

“Em đã cố dạy Daisy nói tên em. Nhưng cuối cùng con bé cứ gọi em là “Egg – Egg” … không vui tẹo nào, ‘Arry ạ.”

“Khi nào thì ông mới chịu tỉnh dậy hả cái đồ chảnh này? Em có nhiều thứ muốn kể với ông đến chết đi được, và em muốn ông tỉnh dậy và nghe tất cả hơn là nghe trong cơn hôn mê tử tiệt này.”

“Mẹ với cha vừa mới có một cuộc cãi và kỳ cục chưa từng thấy, Họ đang hét thẳng vào mặt nhau để xí cái ghế mát-xa mới mua. Em nghĩ là cha mẹ đang từ từ giảm cuộc cãi vã xuống thành cái kiểu mà người ta gọi là ‘khoặc nhau’ như một cặp đôi già cả ấy.”

“Em nhớ ông, ‘Arry. Em nhớ ông nhiều lắm. Và có quá nhiều điều mà em muốn nói với ông ngay lúc này đây. Nhưng… em không nghĩ là em sẽ nói ra. Không phải là em không muốn nói, hay em không thể nói, nhưng là vì em sợ.”

“Em đang cân nhắc chuyện nuôi một chú chó. Có lẽ là sau khi em tốt nghiệp, và sau khi em tìm được một công việc ổn định, và ra ở riêng. Dù sao thì thế cũng sẽ tuyệt lắm nhỉ, phải không ông?”

“Ông biết không, Merlin nói đúng. Ông đúng là một kẻ hoàn toàn dở hơi khi đánh liều mạng sống của ông như thế. Em không hề đổ lỗi cho những người mà ông đã cứu, vì họ chỉ đơn giản là ở sai nơi và sai thời điểm, đúng không? Nhưng trời ơi, ‘Arry, ông có phải là một tay điệp viên – quý ông nào đó đâu. Chắc chắn rồi, ông vẫn luôn nói rằng bộ suit là tấm áo giáp của những quý ông thời hiện đại, nhưng em đâu có nghĩ là ông nói thế theo nghĩa đen đâu!”

“Em xin lỗi. Em không phát điên lên với ông đâu. Em chỉ… Em chỉ ghét chuyện này. Em ghét phải cảm thấy quá sức tuyệt vọng, và em thấy mình như thể một sự thất bại hoàn toàn khi em chẳng thể làm gì để giúp ông. Em chỉ muốn ông tỉnh lại thôi. Tỉnh lại đi mà, ‘Arry. Em van ông.”

“Mùa hè sẽ kết thúc trong đôi ba tuần nữa thôi. Có nghĩa là em lại sắp phải rời ông mà đi. Em không thích thế chút nào. Ông nghĩ cha mẹ em có hiểu cho em không, nếu em bảo họ là em sẽ bảo lưu kỳ học này cho đến khi ông tỉnh dậy?”

“…Không, ông sẽ nổi giận nếu em làm vậy. Em có thể cảm thấy sức nặng từ cái nhìn của ông rồi này, ngay cả khi mắt ông đang nhắm nghiền.”

“Hầu hết mọi ngày, em thích ngồi im lặng nhìn ông hơn. Ông yên tâm, là theo một phong cách chạng vạng nhưng không rùng rợn ấy. Thật là tuyệt vời khi ông có thể chỉ cần ngồi đó với ai đấy, và không cần phải nói gì cả. Nhưng xét trong trường hợp hôm nay, em thấy như thể em có bổn phận nói chuyện với ông vậy. Để ông biết rằng em đang ở ngay đây, em đã, đang, và sẽ luôn như vậy.”

“Em không thể tin nổi Jamal và Ryan lại đi trang trí phòng ông với bóng bay hình bươm bướm. Họ đào ở cái chỗ khỉ nào ra bong bóng hình bướm chứ?”

“Chỉ còn có một tuần rưỡi nữa là kỳ nghỉ của em kết thúc rồi, ‘Arry. Lúc quái nào ông mới tỉnh dậy đây ạ?”

“Em nhớ giọng nói của ông.”

“Em nhớ đôi mắt ông. Cho dù biểu cảm trong đó là gì đi chăng nữa, thì lần nào em nhìn vào đấy, em cũng thấy an yên.”

“Chúa ơi, em đúng là một thằng khờ ủy mị. Em sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói những lời đó với ông nếu em biết ông đang nghe em.”

“Vậy là Andrew sắp nghỉ hưu rồi. Ông ấy đang huấn luyện cho một anh tên là Gareth để thế chỗ ông ấy. Thiếu ông ấy thì tiệm may sẽ chẳng bao giờ như ban đầu nữa.”

“…”

“Ông là người bạn thân nhất của em trên đời này, ‘Arry ạ. Và em không biết em sẽ làm cái quái gì với cuộc đời mình nếu ông không ở đây nữa. Nên ông tốt hơn hết là hãy tỉnh lại trước khi em rời đi vào bốn ngày nữa, vì nếu ông không làm thế, em sẽ nổi đóa lên với ông đấy.”

“Xin ông tỉnh lại đi mà.”

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy, ngơ ngác, ngẩng lên từ tư thế quái dị của cậu. Chàng trai chầm chậm chớp mở đôi mắt, cảm thấy cổ mình đã bị trẹo vì ngủ gục bên eo Harry lúc nào không hay. Quả Trứng ung lắc đầu, duỗi lưng và ngáp một cái rõ to, một tay mát xa cái cổ trong khi tay kia vẫn để yên trong bàn tay đan chặt của Harry.

Cậu vừa mới đưa tay lên dụi mắt, thì cậu đông cứng lại trong ngờ vực.

Như một bản năng, cậu khẽ nắm nhẹ bàn tay Harry, lúc đầu, Eggsy chẳng mong chờ gì được đáp lại, vì cậu đã làm thế trong suốt bảy tuần qua rồi. Nhưng điều mà cậu không ngờ được, là Harry cũng nắm lại những ngón tay của cậu. Và đó là một cái nắm tay thật chắc chắn, đến mức đó chỉ có thể có một ý nghĩa mà thôi, vậy nên, với hơi thở đã ngừng lại, Eggsy mới dám nhìn lên, và…

“Xin chào, Eggsy” lời chào của Harry vọng đến, giọng nói thô ráp khàn khàn vì không được sử dụng, nhưng sự yêu thương trong tông giọng của ông thì không thể giấu đi nổi. “Ta mong rằng chưa quá muộn để nói ‘Mừng em về nhà’.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Eggsy đã hoàn toàn đánh mất ngôn ngữ của mình.

Nhưng thay vì trả lời, khuôn mặt cậu nở một cụ cười tươi rạng rỡ, và mặc kệ những giọt lệ hạnh phúc đang bất ngờ lăn dài trên gò má, chàng trai quăng mình vào vòng tay chờ đợi dù cho yếu ớt của người bạn thân nhất của mình.

“Chưa đâu ạ, nhưng mà, mừng ông trở về” Eggsy nghe tiếng mình vọng lại từ nơi hõm cổ của Harry, khi cuối cùng thì người thợ may cũng đã tỉnh lại để giữ chặt lấy chàng trai trong vòng ôm vững chãi.

Giờ thì, đây mới đúng là về nhà mà Eggsy chờ đợi ngay từ những phút ban đầu.


	12. Năm 10 (2010): Phần III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two idiots :))))

Nhưng buồn cho Eggsy là cậu không thể ở lại lâu hơn được nữa để xem chừng Harry hồi phục hoàn toàn sau đó. Hai ngày sau khi người bạn thân nhất của cậu tỉnh dậy từ cơn hôn mê dài, quả Trứng nhỏ đã phải khăn gói lên đường quay trở về trường. Những điều đó không có nghĩa là Eggsy sẽ không tranh thủ những lúc giữa giờ để kiểm tra tình trạng của Harry.

Như đã hứa, cha cậu đã mua cho cậu chiếc IPhone đời mới nhất, chiếc điện thoại có nhiều chức năng mới, điều cho phép Eggsy có thể liên lạc với Harry theo một cách tốt hơn nhiều. Và bởi vì người bạn thân nhất của cậu đã đánh mất điện thoại và ví tiền của ông trong vụ xô xát, Eggsy tự nhận trách nhiệm mua tặng Harry một chiếc điện thoại mới, và đương nhiên đó phải là điện thoại đôi với cậu rồi.

“Eggsy, ta không thể nhận cái này được.” Harry nói với cậu vào hôm chàng trai lên đường. Cậu đã quyết định ghé qua viện một lần cuối để tặng Harry chiếc điện thoại mới. “Khi nào ra viện, ta sẽ mua ngay cái mới cho mình mà.”

“Tất nhiên là ông có thể làm vậy, và ông sẽ làm vậy,” Eggsy bật lại với một cái lườm sắc lẻm. “Thế xong rồi em phải đợi cả mấy tuần nữa mới được nghe tin từ ông à. Ông nằm mơ đi nhé, không có chuyện đó đâu bruv.”

Cuối cùng thì Harry cũng nhận chiếc điện thoại mới, và rõ ràng là ông không cằn nhằn gì nhiều (điều mà lúc đầu Eggsy cứ nghĩ là chắc hẳn phải xảy ra cơ đấy), trong ánh mắt xem trò vui của hai con người tên Lee và Michelle đang có mặt ở đó. Chàng trai toét miệng đến tận mang tai, và hứa sẽ nhắn tin ngay cho Harry khi nào cậu về tới ký túc xá, hoàn toàn biết thừa ánh mắt chuyện-này-quan-trọng-đây mà cha mẹ cậu đang trao cho nhau sau lưng cậu.

Vậy nên, cho đến một ngày kia, khoảng chừng sau một tháng đầu của kỳ học mới, một sự ngạc nhiên đầy vui vẻ xảy đến với Eggsy. Khi quả Trứng nhỏ vừa rời chân khỏi tiết học cuối cùng, thì điện thoại của cậu rung lên. Chàng trai rút điện thoại ra khỏi túi quần âu, và nhìn thấy tên Harry nhấp nháy trên màn hình. Nở nụ cười rạng rỡ, Eggsy nhận cuộc gọi.

“Ông đã chán đến bã người rồi hả?” cậu nói thay cho lời chào. Eggsy gật đầu tạm biệt một vài người bạn khi cậu rời tòa giảng đường, và đi bộ xuống những bậc đá cuội để tới nơi ngồi nghỉ. “May mắn cho ông là ông gọi đúng lúc đó nha, em vừa mới rời lớp xong.”

“Chào em, Eggsy,” đầu dây bên kia vọng lại lời đáp ráo hoảnh của Harry. Eggsy lờ đi những con bươm bướm đang bay tán loạn trong ruột gan cậu khi nghe giọng nói của người bạn thân nhất.

“Xin chào, ‘Arry,” chàng trai cất tiếng chào một cách nồng nhiệt, chưa nói đến một chút thương yêu ẩn trong giọng cười, không giấu nổi nụ cười rạng rỡ đã kéo lên tới mắt. “Mọi chuyện thế nào rồi ạ?”

“Mọi chuyện đều ổn cả, cậu bé thân yêu của ta ạ. Cuối cùng thì người ta cũng tháo bột cho ta rồi.”

Eggsy nhảy cẫng lên với thông tin đó, rồi đáp lại, “ ‘Arry, thật hết xảy, bruv ạ!”

“Hmm, ừ, đúng thế,” Harry nhẹ nhàng đáp lời. “Ơn Chúa vì điều đó. Khiến cho việc quẩn quanh ở nhà với tiệm may đỡ nhàm chán hơn nhiều em ạ.”

“Em cá là ông đang lên kế hoạch cho mấy cuốc bộ đường trường ở công viên hả.”

“Ừm, em cứ như con giun trong bụng ta ấy nhỉ.”

Eggsy phì cười trước câu đùa ranh mãnh của Harry, thực lòng hạnh phúc khi cuối cùng người thợ may lớn tuổi cũng có thể tự đi lại được trên đôi chân của chính mình. Nói cho cùng thì quả Trứng nọ đã liên lạc không ngơi nghỉ với Harry kể từ khi ông tỉnh lại, và chàng trai đã nhận được những tin nhắn than thở bi ai không có hồi kết của ông, vì tội Merlin và những người khác đã xoay xở để ném ông ra khỏi tiệm may sau một tuần đầu tiên ông quẩn quanh trong đó với cái chân bó bột.

“Giờ em đang ở đâu thế?” Eggsy nghe tiếng Harry hỏi, và chàng trai nhíu mày khi cậu phát hiện ra một tia tinh nghịch lóe lên trong giọng nói của ông.

“Em đang tính tới thư viện để đọc nốt cho xong vài thứ,” Eggsy chậm rãi trả lời. Rồi cậu nheo mắt: “Sao ông hỏi vậy ạ?”

“Đơn giản là tò mò chút thôi,” Harry trả lời ngay tắp lự. “Tất nhiên rồi, sân cỏ trông có vẻ như cần cắt tỉa lại cho thích đáng, nhưng mọi thứ gần như vẫn y hệt như lúc ta tốt nghiệp nhiều năm về trước nhỉ.”

“Vâng, đúng thế…” Eggsy mở miệng, nhưng rồi cậu ngưng lại khi những từ ngữ của Harry cuối cùng cũng được bộ não của cậu xử lý xong. Cậu đột ngột đứng sững lại, trái tim như nảy vọt lên cuống họng khi đôi mắt cậu điên cuồng đảo quanh cảnh vật bên người. “ ‘Arry, tốt hơn hết là ông đừng có đùa em nha. Ông đang ở đây ạ?”

Có thật không đây, chẳng lẽ Harry đã đi xa chừng ấy, chưa kể đến chuyện ông mới tháo bột?

“Ta sẽ để em tự cho ý kiến về chuyện đó,” quả Trứng nhỏ nghe tiếng Harry vọng lại từ đầu dây bên kia, và, từ đâu đó, đằng sau cậu.

Chờ đã.

Chờ cmn đã.

Eggsy quay đi quay lại, một tay nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại, tay kia siết lấy quai đeo của chiếc túi đeo chéo, để nhìn thấy một người, không ai khác ngoài Harry Hart, đang đứng trước mặt cậu, cách cậu có hơn một mét, với một nụ cười tươi rạng rỡ nở bừng trên khuôn mặt điển trai. Đôi mắt Eggsy mở lớn kinh ngạc, và cậu không thể lờ đi những nhịp rung động run rẩy mà trái tim cậu đang reo vui khi ánh mắt cậu đặt lên người bạn thân nhất của mình.

Harry đang mặc một bộ thường phục, hay một bộ đồ mang vẻ thường phục nhất mà Eggsy từng thấy ông diện: một chiếc quần jean denim tối màu, chiếc áo len cashmere màu đen với một chiếc khăn quàng xanh quấn quanh cổ, và đi đôi giày oxfords yêu thích của ông.

“Harry!” Eggsy reo tướng lên, không buồn quan tâm cậu đã làm giật mình vài sinh viên gần đó. Ai thèm qua tâm đến lễ với chả nghi chứ, khi mà người bạn thân nhất của bạn đang ở trước mặt bạn?

Và không bỏ lỡ thêm một giây nào nữa, Eggsy kéo gần lại khoảng cách tí xíu giữa hai người trong một hai bước sải dài. Cậu quẳng chiếc túi xuống nền đất mà chẳng buồn để tâm, rồi nhảy bổ vào vòng tay Harry. Người đàn ông dễ dàng đỡ được cậu bé của ông, và vòng tay ông siết chặt quanh eo quả Trứng nhỏ.

Eggsy suýt nữa nhắm mắt trong hạnh phúc mừng vui khi cậu hít một hơi thật sâu mùi hương quen thuộc của Harry (mùi nước sau cạo râu và hương nước hoa Tom Ford yêu thích của ông), nhưng cuối cùng thì cậu chợt nhớ ra và tự ngăn mình lại. Nói cho đúng ra thì họ vẫn đang ở nơi công cộng, và quả Trứng không hề khó để nhận ra họ đang bắt đầu thu hút một lượng khán giả nho nhỏ, nhờ ơn cái biểu cảm phấn khích tăng động của cậu.

Nhưng mà này, thật sự là họ định buộc tội cậu phản ứng như vậy là thái quá đấy à? Thôi mời họ cứ lượn đi cho nước nó trong nhé, cảm ơn nhiều lắm.

Vậy nên, thay vì để tâm đến những ánh mắt vớ vẩn đang săm soi họ, Eggsy siết chặt hơn vòng tay quanh đôi vai Harry, và tiếp tục thì thầm đi thầm thì lại những lời “Trời đất quỷ thần thiên địa ơi, ông ở đây” và “Ôi Chúa ơi, em sẽ giết ông.”

Harry chỉ đáp lại bằng những tràng cười, hơi thở âm ấm của ông phe phẩy bên vành tai Eggsy, và chàng trai thấy một dòng điện đang bất tuân ý chí của cậu mà chạy dọc theo khắp những sợi dây thần kinh, khiến cậu phải rùng mình. Harry chắc hẳn đã nhầm rằng Eggsy rùng mình là do đang cố ngăn lại tiếng nức nở (ừm, phần nào cũng có thể là Eggsy đã làm như vậy đấy, cứ tính đến chuyện mấy tháng trước cậu gần như đã mất ông xem) và ông xoa lưng quả Trứng nhỏ an ủi, vòng tay ông ôm lấy cậu siết chặt lại âu yếm và săn sóc.

Khi Harry đã tặng cho Eggsy một cái vuốt cuối cùng trên lưng, chàng trai mới miễn cưỡng rời khỏi cái ôm của Harry. Cậu tiếp tục lờ đi những ánh mắt tò mò mà những khán giả xung quanh đang ném lại, khi cậu nhặt chiếc túi lên từ dưới đất và điểu chỉnh dây đeo khi quăng nó qua vai.

“Ông đang làm gì ở đây thế ạ?” Cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng thốt nên lời, nụ cười tươi rói vẫn nguyên hình trên mặt. “Không phải là em không phấn khích khi được gặp ông đâu ạ.”

Đáp lại, Harry chỉ cười rạng rỡ với cậu. Đó là nụ cười khiến cả hai lúm đồng tiền của ông hiện rõ, nụ cười chưa một lần thất bại trong việc khiến Eggsy muốn trụy tim và khuỵu gối trước ông. Người đàn ông lớn tuổi khẽ hất đầu ra hiệu để chàng trai đi với ông, và Eggsy làm theo mà không buồn hỏi đến họ đang đi đâu, cậu chỉ đơn giản là sánh bước bên người bạn thân nhất của mình.

“Ta tin là ta và em cần tâm sự với nhau một chút,” Harry mở lời với một cái nhìn âu yếm dành cho Eggsy, nụ cười của ông vẫn vẹn nguyên trên khuôn mặt. “Sau khi người ta gỡ bột và ta kết thúc vật lý trị liệu, ta đã quyết định rằng làm em bất ngờ với một chuyến thăm nom có lẽ là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời.”

“Quyết định tuyệt nhất mà ông đưa ra trong cả tỉ năm đấy, bruv ạ, theo ý em là vậy,” Eggsy xen vào ranh mãnh. Harry đảo mắt, và Eggsy nghịch ngợm cụng vai mình vào vai ông. Rồi cậu bẽn lẽn thêm vào, “Nhưng mà cảm ơn ông, ‘Arry ạ. Đây là điều tuyệt vời nhất xảy ra với em trong suốt mấy thấng qua.”

Harry đưa tay lên khẽ nắm lấy bờ vai Eggsy, trước khi dẫn càng trai tới một con đường nhỏ dẫn tới một khu khác trong khuôn viên trường học

Và đôi mắt nâu ấm áp của ông như ánh lên những tia sáng nhảy nhót khi ông nói: “Đi theo ta nào Eggsy. Ta biết một nơi mà chúng ta có thể nói chuyện thoải mái hơn đấy. Và ta chắc chắn là em cũng đang sắp chết đói y như ta vậy.”

 **Eggsy** : Cảm ơn ông lần nữa vì đã đến thăm em, Harry ạ. Thực sự em đã có một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời.

 **Harry** : Thực lòng mà nói thì hôm nay đúng là một buổi tối lịch sử, Ta không nghĩ là ta sẽ nhìn bánh hồ đào giống như xưa nữa.

 **Eggsy** : Hahahaha! :P

 **Harry** : Ôi, em trưởng thành chưa kìa.

 **Eggsy** : Kệ em. :P

 **Eggsy** : Ông về nhà cẩn thận nhé? Nhắn tin cho em khi nào ông về tới nơi nha, tối nay em sẽ thức khuya học bài ạ.

 **Harry** : Cảm ơn em Eggsy. Ta sẽ làm vậy. Và ta xin lỗi vì đã làm việc học của em ngắt quãng.

 **Eggsy** : Không, ông chẳng xin lỗi đâu. :P

 **Harry** : …Ta lộ liễu đến mức ấy cơ à?

 **Eggsy** : Ko, chỉ là em hiểu ông thôi.

 **Eggsy** : Bên cạnh đó thì em cũng cần xả hơi mà. Và ông đúng là một sự phân tâm tuyệt vời, bruv ạ :D

 **Harry** : Ừm, ta mừng là sự phục vụ của ta có giá trị với em đó.

 **Harry** : Ta sẽ cho là em sẽ không phản đối việc ta sớm đến thăm em lần nữa?

 **Eggsy** : Tất nhiên là không rồi. Là ông mà.

 **Harry** : :) 

 

Lẽ đương nhiên, không có gì bất ngờ khi vài ngày sau đó, quả Trứng nhỏ bị thẩm vấn.

“Oi, bồ, người đàn ông hôm đấy là ai thế?” Nathaniel, một trong những người bạn cùng lớp và bạn học cùng môn Ngữ văn trong ngành Anh ngữ hỏi cậu.

Eggsy không buồn ngẩng mặt lên khỏi chiếc laptop của cậu, vì cậu đang bận gõ một bài luận có hạn chót là tuần sau, và trả lời một cách lơ đễnh: “Chuyện gì nữa thế bồ?”

“Quý ngài Cao lớn, Tóc đen, Dáng chuẩn và Đẹp trai,” Amelia, một người bạn khác cùng lớp với hai chàng trai, lên tiếng ghẹo từ bên cạnh Eggsy.

Eggsy dứt ánh mắt khỏi bài luận và nhìn lên hai người bạn của mình với một nụ cười toe, “À, đấy là bạn thân nhất của mình đấy.”

Rồi cậu quay lại với việc đánh chữ, hoàn toàn không phát hiện ra cái nhìn khó hiểu mà hai người bạn của cậu đang trao cho nhau.

“Cậu nghiêm túc đấy à?”

“Này, hơi bị tổn thương đấy nhé bồ tèo” Eggsy phì cười trả lời. Cậu kết thúc câu văn cậu đang gõ, trước khi nhìn lên hai người một lần nữa. “Ông ấy là một đồng nghiệp ở tiệm may của cha mình, và ngày xưa ông hay đón mình về tiệm may khi cha mình đi xa công tác còn mẹ mình phải trực.”

Amelia lắc đầu, nhưng một nụ cười tinh quái đang vẽ trên môi cô gái. “Đó hẳn là cách bất thường nhất để trở thành bồ tèo thân thiết đấy.”

“Ừa, có hơi kinh dị nữa, bồ có nghĩ vậy không?” Nathaniel đế thêm vào. Cậu chàng rú lên khi Amelia quạt vào cánh tay cậu với một cuốn sách bìa cứng. “Cái éo gì thế cái bà này?”

Amelia lườm cậu bạn tóc húi cua, người đang bĩu môi rên rỉ như một chú cún con bị đá.

“Cậu đúng là cái đồ não tàn thần kinh thô, Nathaniel ạ.”

“Mình đã làm cái éo gì để bị gọi thế hả?”

“Sửa lại nhé: Cậu là cái đồ ngốc vô não vãi cả ra.”

Eggsy nhìn họ ngạc nhiên, rồi nhún vai, và quay trở lại tập trung vào màn hình máy tính. Cậu mới làm được có một nửa bài luận và có ý định hoàn thành nó trước tối ngày mai, vì Harry đã nhắn tin cho cậu lúc sáng, là cuối tuần này ông sẽ đến thăm cậu lần nữa.

Kể từ chuyến thăm nom bất ngờ đầu tiên của Harry, dường như đó đã trở thành một thông ước ngầm giữa hai người, rằng người thợ may lớn tuổi sẽ thường xuyên đến thăm người bạn trẻ thân nhất của ông, bất cứ khi nào ông có thời gian rảnh rỗi.

“Ông biết đấy, ông không cần phải làm thế này đâu,” Eggsy nói với Harry, một ngày nọ, khi ông làm cậu bất ngờ với một chuyến thăm khác, lần thứ tư trong vòng hai tháng.

“Ta biết, nhưng ta không thấy có lý do gì mà ta lại không nên làm như thế cả,” Harry mỉm cười ôn hòa, nhìn xuống quả Trứng nhỏ khi cậu đang cố đánh vật với một cái ngáp rõ to. Chàng trai tực vào cánh cửa phòng ký túc xá và khẽ trượt xuống, nở một nụ cười ngái ngủ. “Thay quần áo đi nào, cậu bé thân yêu của ta. Chúng ta sẽ đi xuống ăn một bữa nửa buổi nhé.”

Eggsy không thể ngăn nổi mình gầm gừ trong cuống họng khi cậu đập đầu vào cánh cửa phòng.

“Ugh! ‘Arry, giờ mới có 10 rưỡi, và hôm nay là chủ cmn nhật đấy ạ! Lẽ ra em còn đang ngủ trong kia đấy ạ!” Chàng trai rên rỉ. Và không, điều đó không khiến cậu trở nên trẻ con đâu.

Không. Không một chút nào.

Harry đơn thuần nhướng một bên lông mày để đáp lại, và trả lời với đôi chút mỉa mai trong giọng nói, “Ta xin lỗi vì không xem xét đến ý định ngủ nướng vào cuối tuần của em nhé. Nói cho cùng thì dường như không phải là ta đã đi cả quãng đường hai tiếng rưỡi đồng hồ và hy vọng rằng sẽ có được chút thời gian bên người bạn thân nhất của ta và đưa cậu ấy đến một trong những nhà hàng tuyệt nhất trong khu này nhỉ.”

Ừm, nếu mà nói như vậy, thì thực sự là Harry đã rất… ngọt ngào khi làm vậy nhỉ. Ngọt ngào, và suy nghĩ thấu đáo, và còn khá là tận tâm.

Ah, vãi, đậu, đệch.

Eggsy cố hết sức bình sinh để phớt lờ đi những cánh bướm bay tán loạn trong ruột gan cậu, và cái cách mà trái tim cậu đang rung lên phấn chấn khi cậu nhìn lên người đàn ông lớn tuổi, người vẫn đang duy trì một biểu cảm tinh ranh, và đôi mắt nâu chưa khi nào thôi ấm áp.

Cuối cùng thì quả Trứng nhỏ chẳng mất bao lâu để đưa ra quyết định của mình.

Eggsy thở dài một hơi mà cậu biết chắc rằng kiểu gì lát nữa Harry cũng bình luận là một hành động diễn sâu, nhấc mình khỏi cánh cửa và bước một bước về phía Harry. Có thể đó là bản năng, hoặc do bị trời xui đất khiến, hoặc có thể là do lỗi của bộ não vẫn còn chưa tỉnh ngủ của cậu, nhưng Eggsy thấy mình đang làm những hành động chẳng có một chút xíu nghĩ suy.

Chàng trai bước thêm một bước về phía Harry, và sau khi kiễng lên để đứng bằng những đầu ngón chân của mình, cậu đặt một nụ hôn ráo hoảnh nhưng dịu dàng lên gò má của người đàn ông lớn tuổi, chẳng buồn để tâm đến hơi thở khó chịu khi mới thức dậy của mình.

Rồi Eggsy lại lùi về dựa vào cánh cửa như cũ, thầm cảm ơn những vì sao hộ mệnh của mình rằng điều cậu vừa làm vẫn chưa toàn toàn làm cậu lộ ra điều gì với Harry. Chàng trai lùi lại một bước và hất đầu vào trong phòng, cùng với một nụ cười nhăn nhó ra hiệu mời Harry vào trong.

“Ông ngồi trong phòng chờ một phút nha,” quả Trứng lên tiếng khi cậu quay đi hướng đến tủ quần áo. “Ông cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà ạ. Em đi tắm nhanh một cái, nha?”

Eggsy không nhìn thấy ánh nhìn kì lạ đang hiện dần trên khuôn mặt điển trai của Harry, cậu cũng không để ý thấy ánh mắt của ông đang dõi theo từng cử động của cậu, cho đến khi cậu đóng cánh cửa phòng tắm lại sau lưng mình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy - thánh thả thính :v  
> Ai lại bảo đi tắm trước mặt crush bao giờ :V


	13. Năm 11 (2011): Eggsy (phần I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anh thấy không? Anh là thế đấy Harry. Anh nói những điều như thế, và anh làm em không thể nào ghét anh cho được.” – Sally Albright, When Harry Met Sally (1989)

Ơn giời, phần còn lại của năm trôi qua mà không có vụ gì thốn. Và thêm một lần nữa, Eggsy được quay về nhà trong suốt hai tuần của kỳ nghỉ học kỳ. Giáng sinh thực sự là một dịp khá là trọng đại. Và năm nay đến lượt cha cậu đứng ra tổ chức bữa tiệc Giáng sinh thường niên, một truyền thống mà những người thợ may của Kingsman vẫn luôn duy trì, vậy nên nhà Unwin lúc này đang chật cứng với những người thợ may của tiệm và những người làm công, kiểu vậy. Tất nhiên là, Roxy cũng có mặt và Eggsy thậm chí là còn mời cả Jamal và Ryan đến tham gia bữa tiệc. Hai người bạn nối khố của cậu còn hơn là hạnh phúc khi nhận lời mời, trong niềm hy vọng được nốc rượu và đồ ăn free, và bày trò mua vui cho Daisy bé bỏng, người đang càng ngày càng trở nên xinh xắn và tinh ranh hơn.

Cả đống ảnh đã được chụp (trong đó có một tấm của Merlin đang đội một chiếc mũ Giáng sinh, hai bên là Alastair và James, hai kẻ đang tự hào mang trên người hai chiếc áo len Giáng sinh đôi vô cùng sến súa) và vụ hát karaoke đúng là một thành công xuất sắc. Eggsy đang có quá nhiều thứ để tống tiền gần như là tất cả mọi người đây, trong đó có cả cha mẹ cậu, hai người đang hát một phiên bản kinh dị của bài “Baby, it’s cold outside.” Vậy nên, không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, đây là Giáng sinh tuyệt vời nhất mà Eggsy từng có.

Tuy nhiên, lễ mừng năm mới lại trầm lắng hơn, nhưng cũng vô cùng đáng nhớ. Một lần nữa, bữa tiệc lại được tổ chức bởi nhà Unwin, nhưng khách khứa thì ít hơn hẳn. Chỉ có gia đình Eggsy, đương nhiên rồi,  và tất nhiên là Harry, nhà Morton, Merlin, Andrew, và người kế nhiệm ông Gareth. Gareth lớn hơn Eggsy và Roxy vài tuổi, và chẳng nghi ngờ gì, ba người bọn họ ngay lập tức quấn lấy nhau như sam.

“Tụi nhỏ trông y như Bộ Ba Hoàng Kim ngày ấy ý nhỉ.” James phán xanh rờn.

Lee cười rộ lên và vỗ vào lưng người đồng nghiệp cao ráo, trong khi trao cho vợ mình một cái nhìn ấm áp.

“Khá là giống cái hồi anh, tôi với Michelle, hả?” ông bố nhà Unwin cất lời, nghe trong giọng nói có chút ước mơ hoài niệm.

James nở một nụ cười nửa miệng khi ông vòng tay quanh eo Alastair, rồi ghẹo lại với cái giọng biết tỏng: “Nếu mà cả lũ chúng ta sắp sửa quay về cái thời kỳ tay nắm tay chân nắm chân ấy, thì tôi có một ý tưởng về cái cách mà chuyện sẽ kết thúc đấy, ông bạn già ạ.”

Cái liếc mắt đáp trả của Lee làm tất cả những vị khách có mặt quanh bàn ăn phá ra mà cười.

Eggsy đã lắng nghe hết phần còn lại của vụ trao đổi, bèn xin lỗi Roxy và Gareth để rời khỏi cuộc tranh luận dang dở của hai người họ về việc ai sẽ được đề cử cho giải Oscar sang năm, và tiến về phía Harry. Cậu bỏ lỡ việc Merlin xuất hiện đằng sau Roxy để tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện với học trò của Andrew, và khoảng cách giữa hai người họ có hơi quá gần gũi so với khoảng cách có thể chấp nhận được giữa bạn bè thông thường.

Chàng trai trẻ tóc vàng tiến đến chỗ người bạn thân nhất của cậu, người đang yên vị trên chiếc thảm trong phòng khách, và đang đùa vui với Daisy bằng việc chơi cùng những khối nhựa nhiều màu của cô bé.

“Ông có biết là cha mẹ em từng là bạn thân nhất với James không ạ?” Eggsy ngồi xuống cạnh người bạn thân nhất của mình và nói.

Harry quay đầu lại để nhìn chàng trai, đôi chút ngạc nhiên hiện hữu trên biểu cảm của ông.

“Có chứ, chính James là người tiến cử Lee cho quản lý cũ của chúng ta mà.” Harry trả lời, nở một nụ cười hoài niệm. “Hai người đó từng là một bộ đôi thế lực đáng gờm đấy.”

Eggsy cười ranh mãnh và nhấp một ngụm eggnog của mình. “Đã từng ạ? Chuyện gì đã thay đổi thế ạ?”

Harry hoàn thành nốt việc giúp đỡ Daisy chèn khối nhựa màu vàng vào chỗ trống. Cô bé hân hoan reo mừng và vỗ hai bàn tay bé xinh, và Harry từ ái xoa rối mái tóc của cô nhóc trước khi sự chú ý của ông quay trở lại với chàng trai trẻ.

Với một nụ cười nhăn nhó, ông trả lời: “Alastair vào tiệm may hai năm sau đó, và James đã xiêu lòng ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Phần còn lại, thì như họ nói đó, đã là dĩ vãng.”

Eggsy nhướng mày và khịt mũi với mẩu thông tin cậu vừa được tiết lộ.

“Buồn cười nhỉ ông nhỉ, cái cách mà tình yêu thay đổi một con người như thế ấy.”

Chàng trai ngoái nhìn về chỗ cha mẹ cậu, James và Alastair đang đứng. Họ vẫn đang nói những chuyện nhạc bất diệc hồ mà Chúa biết là cái gì. James đang liên tục hôn lên gò má Alastair, và cha cậu thì quàng một cánh tay ôm lấy vai mẹ cậu, khi họ đang phá lên cười với điều gì đó mà Alastair vừa nói. Eggsy thấy mình bất giác mỉm cười với hình ảnh trước mắt, và một phần nào đó bên trong cậu đang khát khao tự hỏi liệu trong tương lai, có khi nào cậu có thể với tay được đến nấc thang như thế của hạnh phúc hay không.

Mải mê với những suy nghĩ trong lòng, Eggsy không để ý được cái nhìn của Harry đã chế trụ nãy giờ trên người cậu, và đôi mắt nâu ấm áp của người đàn ông lớn tuổi đang toát lên một thứ tình cảm đậm sâu mà ông không thường để lộ ra khi cậu ở gần ông.

“Em sẽ phải ngạc nhiên, rằng một người đàn ông trong tình yêu có thể đi xa tới đâu vì người thương của mình đấy.” Harry nói nhẹ nhàng.

Không may thay, Eggsy hoàn toàn bỏ lỡ tông giọng khác lạ khi người đàn ông lớn tuổi thốt ra những từ ngữ đó, và cậu cũng bỏ lỡ luôn cả cái nhìn tò mò mà Roxy và Merlin đang dành cho hai người bọn họ.

Tất cả họ đều cao hứng mà đón chào năm mới, và trước khi Eggsy kịp nhận ra, thì cậu đã quay trở về với căn phòng êm ái trong ký túc xá. Tháng giêng chậm rãi trôi qua, giữa những giờ học, lên lớp và làm bài tập về nhà. Eggsy vẫn xoay sở để giữ liên lạc thường xuyên với Harry. Người bạn thân nhất của cậu vẫn chưa xuống thăm cậu kể từ khi cậu quay trở về Oxfords, vì tiệm may Kingsman gần đây đã thiếu mất 3 thợ may.

Tristan đã xin nghỉ sau khi ông ấy nhận được một lời đề nghị công việc tốt hơn ở nước ngoài; Michael cũng xin nghỉ vì ông ấy và gia đình sắp di cư đến Dubai; và ơn giời là cuối cùng Kay cũng nghỉ hưu, vì ông ấy còn đã quá tuổi nghỉ hưu rồi ấy chứ.

Vậy nên, với việc Kingsman thiếu 3 người, những người thợ may còn lại phải chia nhau những công việc đang dồn đống. Theo Harry, họ đã quyết định làm việc theo một chu trình: ba người sẽ ở phía sau điều hành tiệm may và huấn luyện cho những người mới, trong khi bảy người còn lại sẽ đi gặp khách hàng trong và ngoài nước. Mỗi chu trình thay nhau sẽ kéo dài trong khoảng ba tuần, và Harry, Người chỉ vừa mới quay về từ một chuyến công tác đến Thụy Điển, lại sắp sửa rời đi để công tác bốn ngày ở Việt Nam.

Eggsy ngay lập tức chớp lấy thời cơ ngắn ngủi giữa hai chuyến đi để gọi điện cho người bạn thân nhất của mình.

“Ông có nhớ cái lần mà cha em đi Thái Lan và em đã giả vờ ốm để nằm nhà cả ngày chơi Grand Theft Auto không ạ?”, đêm đó, Eggsy hỏi Harry sau khi cậu vừa mới gõ xong một câu trong bài luận văn của mình. Cậu đang ngồi trên giường, laptop đặt trong lòng và ngả lưng vào chiếc gối bông mềm.

“Làm sao ta quên được chứ? Hôm đó ta đã ngồi chơi bên cạnh em mà,” Harry nói qua điện thoại, giọng ông nghe có chút lơ đãng.

“Ố dè! Em đang có ý định làm việc đó một lần nữa đây ạ.”

“Em dám cúp cmn cua thử xem, Eggsy,” người thợ may thì thầm nhẹ bỗng, nhưng nhiều năm ở bên và hiểu ông khiến Eggsy cảnh giác rằng Harry sẽ còn hơn là nổi khùng lên với cậu, nếu thực sự cậu triển cái ý định đó.

Giấu đi một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi, quả Trứng nhỏ thở dài mệt mỏi: “Ông chả biết đùa gì cả.”

Harry khịt mũi nhưng không trả lời.

Eggsy cắn môi dưới khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình máy tính, nơi cậu đang gõ bản báo cáo cảm thụ thứ hai của mình, lần này là về cuốn sách Văn học Anh cổ Beowulf.  Cậu mới chỉ viết được có ba câu đầu tiên, và lúc này thì đầu cậu hoàn toàn rỗng tuếch, hoàn toàn lạc lối trong việc viết tiếp cái quái gì ở phần mở bài của mình. Chàng trai nhăn mặt khi cậu nghe thấy một tiếng động kỳ cục, và Harry thì bật cười với nó.

“Ông đang làm gì thế ạ?” cậu hỏi, làm bộ không quan tâm, nhưng cuối cùng thì lại để lộ ra đôi chút nghi ngờ ở cuối câu nói. Vậy nên Eggsy lập tức thêm vào: “Ông bận ạ?”

“Không, không hề, Eggsy ạ,” Harry trấn an. Giọng nói của ông vang lên dày ấm trong tai Eggsy, và chàng trai không thể ngăn mình đừng nở một nụ cười tới tận mang tai. “Ta vừa mới lướt qua các kênh một lượt, và ta đột nhiên vớ được một bộ phim yêu thích của cả hai ta.”

“Ồ? Phim nào thế ạ? Chúng ta có cả một danh sách dài lắm ạ, em nhắc vậy kẻo ông quên.”

“Quậy nào. Là Notting Hill.”

“Uuu, ông đang xem đến đoạn nào đấy ạ?”

Ờm, có vẻ như không đời nào Eggsy có thể làm thêm được tí bài tập nào đêm nay rồi. Không đâu, nếu Harry cứ ở bên tai cậu, và giọng cười quen thuộc của Julia Roberts làm nền.

Vậy nên, Eggsy khẽ thở dài, ấn lưu file word, nhẹ nhàng đóng laptop lại trước khi đặt nó sang một bên, lên chiếc ghế cạnh giường của cậu. Chàng trai tóc vàng đắp chiếc vỏ chăn lên người, tắt đèn học. Nguồn sáng duy nhất còn lại là từ những ngọn đèn đường ngoài cửa sổ đang hắt bóng những hình thù kỳ quặc lạ lùng vào trong phòng.

“Bữa tiệc tối sinh nhật của Honey.” Harry trả lời và khẽ bật cười.

Eggsy yên vị trên giường ngủ, xoay nghiêng sang một bên để bàn tay cầm điện thoại không bị quá mỏi. Cậu đã có thể cảm nhận thấy chiếc iPhone của cậu đang nóng lên một cách khó chịu, và mồ hôi trên tai cậu đang bám vào màn hình điện thoại, nhưng Eggsy chẳng thèm để trong lòng. Chắc chắn rồi, vì quả Trứng nọ đã nói chuyện với Harry cả tiếng đồng hồ, mà có vẻ như người thợ may cũng chẳng phiền lòng vì điều đó. Trên thực tế, Harry còn trên cả hào hứng khi được nói chuyện với cậu, và ông còn khẳng định rằng, được nghe giọng Eggsy sau hai ngày trời nghe lời khách hàng và người lạ nói chuyện, đúng là một sự cứu rỗi. Ông cũng trải lòng với chàng trai về sự buồn chán của ông trong căn nhà của chính mình, vì Mr. Pickle đã không còn ở đó để bầu bạn với ông nữa. Còn chưa kể đến cái thực tế là người bạn thân nhất của ông, (ông đúng là đồ ngốc đa sầu đa cảm), đang làm quen ai đó ở trường đại học, một người làm nghề nhồi xác động vật, và, ờm. Tóm lại là, vị trí mới của Mr. Pickle là ở trên một cái bệ bên trên toilet trong phòng tắm dưới tầng của Harry.

“Đó là cảnh yêu thích của em đấy,” Eggsy nói với một nụ cười tủm tỉm. Cậu có thể mường tượng ra một cách hoàn hảo trong đầu mình, rằng cảnh đó diễn ra như thế nào. Bài hát “When you say nothing at all” của Ronan Keating chơi làm nền, trong khi chị gái của nhân vật của Hugh Grant và bạn bè của họ cười bên bàn ăn, kể cho nhau nghe những câu chuyện này kia với nhân vật của Julia Roberts. “Đó là lúc Anna bắt đầu phải lòng Will đấy ạ.”

Eggsy nghe thấy trong giọng Harry có một nụ cười khi người thợ may lớn tuổi nói, “Ta không đồng ý với em được rồi. Ta nghĩ là cô ấy đã bắt đầu đem lòng yêu Will kể từ lúc anh ấy mời cô ấy ăn món tráng miệng ở nhà anh ấy cơ.”

“Không đâu ông. Ông không đọc ngôn ngữ cơ thể của Julia trong cảnh đó ạ? Cô ấy chỉ đang tỏ ra lịch sự thôi.”

“Chẳng qua là cô ấy nhút nhát thôi,” Harry bác lại, và Eggsy có thể tưởng tượng ra Harry đang đảo mắt khi ông nói câu đó. “Bên cạnh đó thì cô ấy cũng hôn anh ấy trước khi rời đi mà.”

Lần này thì đến lượt Eggsy đảo mắt. “Điều đó đâu có nghĩa là cô ấy yêu ảnh đâu, bruv!”

“Ta chắc chắn là chẳng có ai lại đi chơi cái trò thả thính dạo với một người lạ như vậy cả. Kể cả nếu mà cảm giác của họ chưa sâu sắc hay gắn bó vào thời điểm đó, thì vẫn có sự cuốn hút lẫn nhau ở đó.”

“Vâng, ông nói vậy cũng có lý,” Eggsy trở mình để quay mặt vào tường, chuyển điện thoại sang tay kia. “Nhưng oogn quên rằng Anna là một diễn viên nổi tiếng rồi. Cảnh nào mà cổ chẳng diễn được, bruv. Và, okay, có thể nụ hôn đó là là một phút giây cổ nổi hứng lên, nhưng thực sự thì cổ cũng tỏ rõ ý của mình với Will là nó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì mà.”

“À, nhưng mà em quên mất là cô ấy đã gọi cho Will và mời anh ấy đến khách sạn vì cô ấy muốn gặp anh ấy…”

“Để xin lỗi, bruv à…”

“Suỵt, ta chưa nói xong…,”  Harry bật cười chen ngang. Eggsy cắn môi để ngăn mình cười khúc khích ra tiếng, vì Chúa ơi, hôm nay là một buổi tối thứ Tư, và cậu lại đang nằm trên giường mà nói chuyện điện thoại với người bạn thân nhất của mình về một cặp đôi giả tưởng trong một bộ phim cũng giả tưởng nốt. Đệch, cứ như trong phim ấy. “Ta nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ? À, rồi. Và sau đó cô ấy đã nói với Will rằng cô ấy đã hủy hết lịch trình buổi tối. Anh ấy nói đồng ý, và sau đó lại phải rút lại lời đồng ý đó vì một cuộc hẹn khác, nhưng điều đó có ngăn được Anna không? Tất nhiên là không rồi. Anna đã tự mời mình đến bữa tiệc sinh nhật của chị gái Will, và Eggsy, cậu bé thân yêu của ta à, nếu đó không phải là một người phụ nữ đã rơi vào lưới tình từ hai mươi phút đầu của bộ phim, thì ta không nghĩ là hai ta xem cùng một phim đâu.”

“Chúa ơi, em méo thể tin nổi là chúng ta lại tranh luận về chuyện này một lần nữa,” Eggsy gầm gừ với chiếc gối đầu của cậu, nhưng có một nụ cười ngốc nghếch đang nở trên môi cậu mà gần đây chàng trai chẳng thể nào giấu đi nổi. “Harry, bạn của em, em chẳng bao giờ thắng được ông.”

Harry bật cười ở phía bên kia đường dây điện thoại, và Eggsy nghe thấy tiếng tivi được ông vặn nhỏ lại.

“Khó mà thắng được một người đã xem phim hơn bảy mươi tám lần em ạ,” người đàn ông lớn tuổi thú nhận, và giọng ông nghe có chút ngượng ngùng.

Eggsy khịt mũi: “Suýt nữa thì em quên mất ông chính là người giới thiệu cho em về dòng phim chick flick đấy.”

“Giờ thì em lôi cái đó ra đấy hả, nhưng mà cứ chờ đến lúc em bằng tuổi ta mà xem,” Harry ranh mãnh bác lại. “Cuộc sống của một kẻ độc thân thực sự hợp với ta, nhưng có những khi cũng cô đơn lắm chứ.”

Nụ cười của Eggsy chầm chậm hạ xuống thành một cái nhăn mặt. Đôi lông mày của cậu nhíu lại khi chàng trai nghe thấy nỗi buồn không thể nhầm lẫn trong giọng nói của người bạn thân.

“Oi, ông lại nói chuyện không đâu,” Eggsy trách cứ, nhưng vẫn giữ một tông giọng mềm nhẹ. “Ông có em mà, ông nhớ chưa nào? Miễn là Eggsy còn ở đây, Harry sẽ không bao giờ cô đơn.”

Chàng trai nghe tiếng Harry khịt mũi, nhưng khi ông cất lời, thì sự yêu thương không thể giấu được trong giọng nói của ông. “Harry chỉ là một ông già đa sầu đa cảm, và ông ấy mong rằng Eggsy sẽ tha thứ cho những lời than vãn của ông ấy, khi mà trên thực tế là Harry đang hạnh phúc và mãn nguyện.”

Hay lắm, giờ thì họ đang nói chuyện ở ngôi thứ ba này.

“Eggsy rất vui lòng khi biết Harry hạnh phúc và mãn nguyện. Vì nếu ông ấy mà không như vậy thì Eggsy sẽ rời trường đại học để tới chỗ Harry, và mở cái đầu đất của ông bạn thân ra mà nhồi vào ít cảm xúc yêu thương lãng mạn.”

“Harry sẽ để cho Eggsy làm thế nếu mà Eggsy có thể với tay chạm được cái đầu đất ấy của Harry.”

“Thế thì Eggsy sẽ phải cưa bớt cái tôi cao ngạo của Harry để đạt được mục đích của cậu ấy thôi.”

Một giây sau, cả hai người cùng im lặng, và sự im lặng ấy như căng lên, trước khi vỡ ra trong tràng cười của họ. Eggsy cười đến chảy cả nước mắt, và bàn tay không cầm điện thoại của cậu tự ôm lấy bụng mình, cố ngăn lại tràng cười nhưng chẳng thể nào thành công. Bên kia đầu dây điện thoại, cậu nghe tiếng Harry cười, và có cả tiếng sột soạt mà Eggsy có thể đoán ra là tiếng cơ thể người bạn thân nhất của cậu đang cọ vào chiếc ghế bành.

“Đó là lý do chúng ta là bạn bè đấy ạ,” Eggsy nói giữa những lần cậu cố nhịn cười để hít thở. Chàng trai cười toe toét đến phát đau, cơ mặt của cậu như nứt ra và bụng cậu thì sắp gãy làm hai nửa.

“Không,” Harry sửa lại, vẫn còn cười khùng khục. “Đó là lý do tại sao chúng ta là _bạn thân nhất_ em ạ.”

Nếu có thể thì Eggsy đã ngoác miệng rộng hơn ra mà cười rồi. Cậu lờ đi những rung động trong lồng ngực – giờ cậu đã giỏi hơn trong việc đó rồi, rõ ràng là vậy – thay vào đó, cậu trở mình để nằm ngửa ra. Ánh mắt cậu dán chặt lên trần nhà, và chàng trai có thể cảm thấy tay phải của mình bắt đầu rút gân vì nãy giờ cầm chiếc điện thoại đang nóng bỏng tay áp vào tai.

“Chúa ơi, em nhớ ông.” Eggsy thấy mình thổ lộ bằng giọng nói êm mềm.

Trước khi cậu kịp rút lại lời nói của mình – và đệch, cậu cần bắt đầu học cách uốn lưỡi bảy lần trước khi nói, để lọc bớt những thứ có thể làm cậu phải ngại ngùng hoặc tệ hơn thế, khiến Harry phát hiện ra tình cảm đang nảy nở của cậu dành cho ông – thì Eggsy đã nghe tiếng Harry thở dài.

“Ta cũng nhớ em.” Harry lặng thầm thủ thỉ, cho dù Eggsy có thể nghe thấy nụ cười vẫn còn vương lại trong giọng nói ấy. “Ta sẽ sớm đến thăm em, ta hứa đấy. Ta biết là đã một tháng rồi, nhưng tiệm may vẫn thiếu nhân sự và ta vẫn còn phải đi công tác thêm vài chuyến nữa.”

“Không sao mà Harry,” Eggsy nhẹ nhàng nói. Cậu cắn môi mình khi nghe tiếng Harry thở nặng nề bên tai cậu, ông vẫn còn đang lấy lại sức sau tràng cười hai phút trước. “Công việc của ông quan trọng hơn mà, và bên cạnh đó, gọi điện thế này cũng đủ lắm với em rồi ấy.”

Harry im lặng một giây, trước khi nhắc lại:

“Ta sẽ sớm đến thăm em,” giọng ông quả quyết. “Ngay lúc ta xong xuôi mọi chuyện ở Việt Nam và Pháp, ta sẽ đến thẳng chỗ em. Ta hứa đấy.”

Eggsy cố gắng một lần nữa, và lại một lần nữa thất bại thảm thương, trong việc ngăn mình đừng nở một nụ cười tình trên môi.

Đúng thế, Eggsy tiêu đời rồi. Tiêu đời hoàn toàn và triệt để. Và cậu nghĩ cậu chẳng còn lối thoát nữa rồi.

“Em biết, Harry ,” Eggsy nhẹ giọng trả lời, nhắm mắt lại để tập trung hơn nữa vào hơi thở của ông. “Và em sẽ đợi ông.”


	14. Năm 11 (2011): Eggsy (phần 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my birthday gift for you, my friend :D

 

Nhưng đến tuần thứ hai của tháng Hai, thì mọi chuyện lại rẽ sang hướng khác.

 

“Eggsy!” Một ngày nọ, Eggsy nghe tiếng gọi với lên từ phía sau mình khi cậu đang bước xuống những bậc bê tông của tòa giảng đường. “Này Eggsy! Đợi mình với!”

Eggsy nhăn mặt, nhưng cậu cũng dừng bước để xoay lại tìm người vừa cất tiếng. Khuôn mặt cậu giãn ra khi nhìn thấy một trong những người bạn học cùng lớp Anh văn Trung cổ đang rảo bước về phía mình, cố lách qua những người qua lại và luôn miệng xin lỗi khi cậu ấy va vào họ.

“Gì thế George?” Eggsy chào với một nụ cười thân thiện khi George dừng lại trước mặt cậu, và chàng trai phải ngửa cổ lên để mắt cậu chạm vào ánh mắt chứ không phải yết hầu của cậu ấy.

George là một cậu trai cao lớn, tới một mét chín, và có một thân hình dong dỏng cân đối mà Eggsy không thể không ngước nhìn khi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu ấy hồi học kỳ trước. Làn da George hơi tối màu, mái tóc trên đỉnh đầu được cắt tỉa gọn gàng, và cậu có một vết chàm nho nhỏ trên xương gò má bên phải. Phần còn lại trên ngũ quan của cậu, là những đốm tàn nhang trải từ gò má bên này, qua sống mũi sang gò má bên kia, cặp lông mày dày rậm được cắt tỉa gọn gàng, một đôi mắt màu bạc sâu thẳm sau tròng kính mỏng, và một đôi môi hình cung.

“Chào Eggsy,” George chào lại cậu, chàng trai thở ra một hơi dài. “Cậu đang đi đến thư viện hả?”

Eggsy gật đầu và chỉnh lại quai của chiếc túi đeo vai. “Ừa. Cậu cũng đi đến đó hả?”

“Ừa. Cậu có phiền nếu mình đi cùng cậu không?” George hỏi, đột nhiên cậu trai nghe có vẻ rụt rè. “Bình thường mình hay đi với Natalie, nhưng hôm nay cậu ấy ốm, nên…”

Eggsy lờ đi tia nhìn không chắc chắn vụt qua đôi mắt giảo hoạt của chàng trai, khi cậu đáp lại với một nụ cười khác nữa, “Không phiền gì đâu bruv.”

Natalie cũng là bạn học trong cùng lớp đó với Eggsy, và trong một thoáng, cậu tự hỏi tại sao cô gái hăng hái đó hôm nay lại không đến lớp. Cậu đoán rằng George không phải là kiểu người thích ở một mình trong thời gian quá dài, và đó là lý do cậu ấy tìm đến Eggsy. Vậy là Eggsy quay gót và tiếp tục đoạn đường đến thư viện, không buồn chờ George vì cậu trai trẻ thừa sức đuổi theo với đôi chân dài như con đà cmn điểu.

Họ dành hàng giờ đồng hồ trong thư viện, Eggsy lướt qua cả núi sách dày cộp khi cậu tìm kiếm thông tin về tiếng Anglo-Saxon, trong khi George bật laptop lên và bắt đầu gõ một bài luận văn cho lớp khác mà cậu đang theo học. Họ làm việc trong yên lặng, thỉnh thoảng có nói chuyện với nhau khi hết một phần trong bài tập của mỗi người, nhưng hầu hết thời gian trôi qua trong một sự yên lặng thoải mái. Eggsy thích sự thay đổi này. Thường thì cậu tự đến đây một mình hoặc cùng Nathaniel và Amelia. Nhưng kể từ khi hai người bạn của cậu bắt đầu hẹn hò vào tháng Mười một năm ngoái, Eggsy thấy không có gì ngạc nhiên khi họ dành ít thời gian cho cậu hơn xưa.

Cuối cùng thì George cũng phá vỡ sự yên lặng một lần nữa.

“Eggsy này?”

Eggsy phát ra một âm thanh tỏ ý cậu có nghe thấy, nhưng mắt vẫn lướt nhanh qua đoạn văn trước mặt.

“Cuối tuần này cậu có kế hoạch gì không?”

Phải mất vài giây sau, Eggsy mới ngẩng đầu lên khỏi đoạn văn mà cậu đang đọc để nhìn lên người bạn cùng lớp. Cậu chớp mắt, miệng hơi hé mở khi những từ ngữ đó cuối cùng cũng lọt được vào trong não cậu, và cậu cũng để ý thấy ánh mắt George đang lướt xuống miệng mình.

Hừm. Có lẽ còn có một lý do khác khiến Ngài Chân Đà Điểu tiếp cận cậu.

Sự im lặng chắc hẳn đã kéo dài quá lâu, bởi Eggsy thấy thân hình dong dỏng cao kều của George bắt đầu tỏ ra sốt ruột. Eggsy gạt bỏ những suy nghĩ trong đầu và gom từ ngữ lại thành một câu trả lời.

“Mình không nghĩ là có. Sao cậu hỏi vậy?”

Lần này, cậu nhìn thấy đôi mắt George linh động hẳn lên. Eggsy không phải đoán mò quá lâu, vì cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng George ngay sau đó.

“Cậu có muốn đi xem phim với mình không?” George bẽn lẽn hỏi, gò má cậu ửng đỏ khi thấy Eggsy há hốc miệng. “Và trước khi cậu hỏi, thì đây là một cuộc hẹn hò.”

Ôi, chuyện này phát triển thần tốc quá.

“Ơ, ừm…”

_Không, từ chối đi, thằng ngốc!_ Tâm trí Eggsy gào lên. _Mày không thể bật đèn xanh cho cậu này được, cho dù dáng cậu ta đẹp đến thế nào đi chăng nữa. Làm vậy là không đúng đâu._

_Làm éo sao mà không đúng?_ Một góc khác trong đầu Eggsy gào trả. _Mày còn độc thân và lần cuối cùng mày có gấu là hồi mày vẫn còn học cấp ba mà. Thảm hại vãi cả ra, thật đấy._

_Vì nghĩ đến Harry chứ còn làm sao nữa!_

Eggsy chớp mắt. Tất nhiên rồi. Đúng, Harry, người bạn thân nhất và mến thương nhất của cậu. Harry, người mà cậu đem lòng…

_Nhưng có vẻ như ông ấy có cảm giác giống thế với mày đâu,_ phần ác quỷ trong tâm trí cậu lại xen vào. Eggsy nhăn mặt và cậu thấy ghét cái cảm giác tội lỗi đang trào dâng trong lồng ngực. _Harry là người bạn thân nhất của mày, và ông ấy yêu mày. Nhưng đừng có mà vào rừng mơ bắt con tưởng bở là ông ấy sẽ là gì nhiều hơn một người bạn tri kỷ, Unwin ạ._

Và trận chiến tâm tưởng của Eggsy cứ thế kết thúc, mau lẹ y như cách nó bắt đầu.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy nhìn lên, không để ý rằng nãy giờ cậu đang nhìn xoáy vào một cuốn sách to tổ chảng trước mặt. Thậm chí là cậu còn chẳng nhận ra hồn cậu đã bay đi tận đẩu đâu, cho đến khi George đặt một bàn tay lên cánh tay cậu, và hơi ấm từ đó chạm vào làn da Eggsy.

Cậu nhìn George – thực sự nhìn vào George – và không thấy điều gì khác ngoài sự quan tâm chân thành và sự tốt bụng trong ánh mắt. Đôi mắt cậu rơi xuống đôi môi George, và cậu bất giác liếm môi mình khi nhìn đôi môi hình cung ấy mỉm cười.

Ôi, con trai.

Cuối cùng thì đôi mắt Eggsy cũng gặp đôi mắt màu bạc của cậu bạn, và chàng trai đưa ra quyết định.

Cậu lờ đi phần lý trí bên trong đang gào lên _Không, mày đang phạm một sai lầm tổ bố._ Dẹp mợ nó đi. Cậu được phép làm điều này mà. Cậu có hồng hạnh vượt tường gì đâu. Và đúng thế, chẳng có vẻ gì là Harry có cảm xúc yêu đương gì cậu cả. Eggsy có quyền hạnh phúc mà, kể cả nếu điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu được ở bên người mà đến chết cậu cũng muốn được ở bên.

“Chắc chắn rồi, George. Mình sẽ ra ngoài với cậu.”

Nụ cười chói mắt của George gần như là thay thế hết cho cái cảm giác tội lỗi kỳ quặc mà Eggsy đang cảm thấy trong dạ.

Gần như thôi.

Eggsy: Roxy, mình cần cậu giúp, bruv.

Roxy: Gì thế Eggs?

Eggsy: Giúp mình chọn nhé?

[Ảnh 1] [Ảnh 2]

Roxy: Cái thứ hai ấy. Nó làm nổi màu mắt cậu hơn.

Eggsy: Cảm ơn nha. Cậu đúng là bá!

Roxy: Chắc chắn rồi.

Roxy: Chờ đã, Để làm gì đấy? Cậu sắp sửa tham dự sự kiện hay cái gì à?

Eggsy: Roxy, cậu làm mình tổn thương đấy. Chẳng lẽ mình không được phép giao du với thế giới loài người một lần à?

Roxy: Eggsy, cậu đã làm Bé Mọt Sách từ hồi tụi mình bắt đầu đại học đấy. /:)

Eggsy: Cái icon “/:)” là gì thế? Mặt cười để tóc mái à?

Roxy: Không, đồ chập mạch. Mình đang nhướng mày với cậu đấy.

Roxy: Giờ thì trả lời câu hỏi chết tiệt ấy đi.

Eggsy: Được rồi được rồi. Đừng ngạc nhiên nhé.

Eggsy: Mình có một cuộc hẹn hò nè. :D

Eggsy: A lô?

Roxy: Hẹn hò á? Với ai? Có người mời cậu à?

Eggsy: Oi! Mình tổn thương à nha. Và đúng đấy, có người mời mình.

Eggsy: Tên cậu ấy là George. Và tối nay tụi mình sẽ đi xem phim.

Roxy: Đúng là như khuôn mẫu ấy nhỉ.

Eggsy: Ý cậu là sao?

Roxy: Hôm nay là thứ bảy, Eggsy à.

Eggsy: Ừ, thế thì?

Roxy: Và là Valentine, đồ chậm tiêu.

Roxy: Và cái cậu George này đưa cậu đi xem phim.

Roxy: Để mình đoán nhé. Rồi sẽ đến một bữa tối dưới ánh nến, rồi đến đi bộ trong công viên, trước khi cậu ấy đưa cậu về và hai người hôn nhau chúc ngủ ngon.

Eggsy: Hôm nay là Valentine á?

Roxy: Tía má ơi!

Eggsy: Ôi Chúa ơi, thật là Valentine này Roxy!

Roxy: Mình mong là giờ cậu hiểu cậu đang làm gì.

Eggsy: Nói thật là mình không hiểu đâu.

Roxy: Ờ. Thế thì chúc may mắn nha.

Roxy: Mình phải đi rồi Eggs. Mình cũng hẹn hò đây.

Roxy: Dù sao thì cứ về kể với mình xem chuyện xảy ra thế nào nhé? Yêu cậu!

Eggsy: Tởm. Cảm ơn vì cho mình thêm tự tin nhé, bruv!

Eggsy: Oi, Rox, khi nào thì mình mới được gặp bạn trai cậu?

Eggsy: Cậu là đồ tệ nhất trần đời. Thế nói chuyện sau nhé. Cũng yêu cậu!

 

Té ra cuộc hẹn hò diễn tiến ổn một cách bất ngờ. Thực tế thì nó còn trên cả ổn nữa. Nó thực sự rất… vui. Tính đến giờ thì Eggsy chưa từng trải qua quá nhiều lần hẹn hò (nói cho cùng thì đây vẫn là cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của cậu trong suốt gần hai năm không hò hẹn gì đấy, trời đất ơi) nên cậu cũng chẳng có cơ sở gì nhiều để đánh giá. Nhưng mà tính đến lúc này thì mọi chuyện vẫn khá là đáng hài lòng.

George đưa Eggsy tới một rạp chiếu phim ở địa phương, và họ đã xem phim “I am number four”. Những cảnh hành động và hiệu ứng của phim khá tốt, diễn xuất tạm được, nên nói tóm lại thì bộ phim thường thường bậc trung. Eggsy không ghét nó, nhưng cũng chẳng thực sự thích. ( _PS: Phải rồi, Eggsy chỉ thích xem phim chick flick với Harry thui LOL_ ) Cậu chỉ ước gì cậu mang điện thoại theo mình. Eggsy có cả tỷ thứ để quên ở phòng, và thế quái nào cậu lại quên đúng cái điện thoại. Xem phim được nửa chừng thì quả Trứng nọ suýt nữa đã ngủ gật, và cậu liếc thấy George đang đánh vật với cơn ngáp ngủ, cứ 15 phút một lần. Nếu mà Eggsy không quên mất điện thoại ở phòng, thì có lẽ chàng trai đã có thể ngồi chơi Reckless Racing 2. Ít nhất thì nó còn có tính giải trí.

Sau khi xem phim, họ đi bộ qua vài tòa nhà để đến một nhà hàng Ý đông đúc. Ơn giời là thực khách ở đó không ầm ĩ lắm, nhưng Eggsy không thích những thứ nội thất trang trí ở nơi này – trông chúng quá nhân tạo. Mấy người phục vụ đang mặc mấy bộ đồng phục màu đỏ trông phát gớm, còn người quản lý phục vụ chắc chắn là đã ném cho Eggsy và George một cái nhìn ghê tởm qua khóe mắt của ông ta, khi họ ngồi vào một buồng riêng trong góc của nhà hàng. Có những trái tim đang treo rủ xuống từ xà nhà, và kẻ nào chịu trách nhiệm cho danh sách nhạc của nhà hàng này chắc hẳn là có một gu thưởng thức đáng nghi vấn. Thế éo nào mà họ lại đi bật được bài “My heart will go on” nhỉ? Đấy là bài tình cmn ca buồn nhất trần đời mà Eggsy từng nghe, và cậu còn chưa cần xem Titanic để cảm nhận trước cái nỗi buồn đó đấy nhé.

“Mình mong là hôm nay ổn,” George nói sau khi gọi đồ. “Mình không ngờ là cậu sẽ đồng ý, nên mình đặt bàn hơi trễ.”

“Sao đâu mà.” Eggsy trấn an cậu bạn với một nụ cười. Rồi cậu trở nên có hơi lúng túng khi phần còn lại của câu nói kịp lọt vào não cậu. “Ừm, sao cậu lại nghĩ là mình sẽ từ chối?”

George cười, đôi mắt cáo của cậu nheo lại khi cậu dụi mũi. Lẽ ra Eggsy sẽ thấy hành động đó khá cute nếu không phải vì cái thực tế rằng George trông như thể sắp hắt hơi mỗi lần cậu ấy cười.

“Ồ, cậu biết mà…”

“Đâu biết gì đâu.”

Cậu trai da tối màu nhúc nhích trên chiếc ghế của mình, trông có vẻ hơi không thoải mái khi đáp lại. “Ờm, chỉ là… cậu biết đấy, tin đồn chỗ này chỗ kia. Họ buôn chuyện là, về cơ bản… là về việc cậu đã có bạn trai rồi, thế thôi.”

Eggsy chớp mắt, hoang mang toàn tập trước những gì cậu vừa nghe được. Mọi người… đồn chuyện về cậu ư? Thế quái quỷ nào mà họ có thời gian để làm chuyện đó được nhỉ? Và họ đào mấy câu chuyện ghê tởm đấy ra ở chỗ khỉ gió nào thế? Những người duy nhất mà Eggsy dành thời gian chơi cùng là Nathaniel và Amelia. Và giờ hai người đó đang hẹn hò. Eggsy thường đi có một mình. Bên cạnh đó, thì thỉnh thoảng Harry có đến thăm cậu, nhưng mà chỉ đến vào cuối tuần và họ luôn dành thời gian bên nhau ở ngoài khuôn viên trường. Vào thời điểm này trong cuộc sống sinh viên của cậu, Eggsy biết rất rõ rằng cậu không thể nào tự mua việc cho mình bằng cách có một mối quan hệ yêu đương. Chỉ nghĩ đến yêu đương thôi đã thấy nực cười rồi, còn chưa kể đến việc cậu muốn tốt nghiệp cả hai chuyên ngành với tấm bằng loại ưu nữa.

“Xem nào, bồ à, mình không biết cậu đang nói đến tin đồn nào. Nhưng mình dám đảm bảo là mình không có bạn trai,” cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng lên tiếng. Khi cậu nhìn thấy biểu cảm của George lại bừng sáng hy vọng thêm một lần nữa, Eggsy tự nhắc mình với chút không thoải mái trong lòng, rằng với cậu ấy, cuộc hẹn này không chỉ là chơi bời một lần rồi thôi. Vậy nên để tránh đêm dài lắm mộng, Eggsy nhanh chóng thêm vào với biểu cảm rụt rè giả bộ: “À, ừm, nói thật lòng thì, giờ mình cũng không có ý tìm bạn trai. Chuyện đó không hẳn là ưu tiên số một của mình ý.”

Nếu George có thất vọng thì cậu ấy cũng không để lộ ra ngoài. Thay vào đó, chàng trai chỉ vụng về đáp lại: “Ồ. Thế à. Không sao. Tuyệt.”

Trước khi sự im lặng giữa hai người trở nên quá sức kỳ cục, người bồi bàn của họ cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện với đồ ăn. Trong đời mình, Eggsy chưa bao giờ thấy tạ ơn trời đất đến thế.

Sau đó thì họ không nói gì nhiều. Bữa tối khá yên lặng; âm thanh duy nhất mà họ tạo ra là tiếng lanh canh của chén dĩa và ly rượu vang va vào nhau. Thỉnh thoảng thì họ có bình phẩm, có lẽ là về chất lượng đồ ăn, (không ngon như Eggsy mong đợi, cậu tự ghi nhớ trong lòng với đôi chút thất vọng) và cái gu âm nhạc không thể hiểu nổi (lần này thì họ lại đang bật bài “Total Eclipse of the Heart).

Trước khi hai người ăn xong món chính, Eggsy lịch sự từ chối món tráng miệng, lấy cớ là đã khá muộn và ngày mai cậu phải dậy sớm để học cho một bài kiểm tra ngắn vào thứ Hai (đó chắc chắn là một lời nói dối trăm phần trăm). Chàng trai trẻ tự hỏi thế quái nào mà buổi tối hôm nay có thể đi từ “thực sự tuyệt” đến “không bao giờ có lần thứ hai”. Hóa đơn của họ được chuyển đến, và Eggsy mất tới gần năm phút để thuyết phục George rằng họ nên chia đôi hóa đơn, mặc cho cậu bạn bất mãn đến đâu đi nữa. Và họ mất thêm mười phút để lấy tiền thừa, để George tip một khoản kha khá, và để cặp đôi lấy áo khoác, và cuối cùng là rời khỏi nơi náo nhiệt này.

Eggsy nửa mong chờ rằng họ sẽ chia đôi lối về luôn thể, nhưng George một mực đòi đưa cậu về ký túc xá. Eggsy thầm đảo mắt trong tưởng tượng và khẽ thở hắt ra, Eggsy coi đó là một sự an ủi cho cuộc hẹn từ-háo-hức-chuyển-sang-nản-lòng này của cậu.

Hai người bước đi với tốc độ vừa phải, và Eggsy đút tay vào túi áo khoác trong khi vai cậu đôi lúc lại cọ vào cánh tay George. Sự im lặng dễ chịu này đúng là một ân xá nếu so với bầu không khí im lặng quái đản trong nhà hàng lúc nãy.

Không biết lần thứ mấy trong tối hôm nay, Eggsy ngẫm thử xem tại sao lúc đầu cậu lại đồng ý đi hẹn hò. Không phải là do cậu có hứng thú với George. Cậu ấy dễ nhìn, ừ đúng, cậu ấy thông minh và rất thân thiện. Nhưng Eggsy gần như có biết gì về cậu bạn đâu, và tối nay dường như họ cũng chẳng dành bao nhiêu thời gian để tìm hiểu về nhau.

Tuy nhiên, tận trong thâm tâm, Eggsy biết cậu có câu trả lời. Và sự thực là lẽ ra câu trả lời ấy sẽ làm Eggsy phải hoảng vía, nhưng lại không hề. Cái cảm giác của cậu bây giờ giống một sự kết hợp quái dị giữa sự cứu rỗi và cay đắng thừa nhận thì đúng hơn.

Nhiều phút trôi qua, và khi họ đã đến gần ký túc xá của Eggsy, chàng trai tóc vàng quyết định phá vỡ sự im lặng giữa họ.

“Dù sao thì mình cũng đã có một quãng thời gian vui vẻ.” Và cậu thực lòng khi nói thế.

Eggsy quay đầu lại nhìn George, người đang cúi đầu nhìn cậu với một nụ cười méo mó.

“Ừa, mình cũng vậy. Dù sao thì cũng xin lỗi vì bữa tối không ra sao.”

Eggsy khịt mũi. “Ừa, đồ ăn như đồ bỏ ấy.”

“Thế hả? Mình chưa bao giờ ăn pasta gì mà nhai như cao su như thế đâu.”

Hai người cùng phá lên cười, và chút tàn tích còn lại của sự kỳ quặc giữa họ cũng tan dần vào tiết trời tháng Hai se lạnh.

“Cậu biết đấy,” George thêm vào, tầm mắt của chàng trai hướng qua đầu Eggsy, trong khi quả Trứng nọ vẫn nhìn cậu. “Cậu là một chàng trai tuyệt vời, Eggsy ạ. Cậu rất thông minh, rất cuốn hút, và trên tất cả, cậu có một trái tim tuyệt vời. Trên thực tế thì đó là điều khiến mình để mắt đến cậu hồi đầu đấy.”

Eggsy nuốt khan. Cậu chẳng biết phải nói gì vào lúc này, nên cậu giữ im lặng. May mắn thay, George không phiền lòng vì sự im lặng đó, và cậu ấy lại tiếp lời.

“Một phần ích kỷ trong mình ước gì mình là người có thể làm cậu cười như thể cậu có thể chinh phục cả thế giới này, hoặc là làm đôi mắt cậu bừng sáng như pháo hoa ngày quốc khánh. Nhưng cậu đừng hiểu lầm ý mình, nhé? Vì mình hiểu rồi. Rõ ràng là trái tim cậu đã đặt ở một nơi khác, và mình không biết cậu có để ý không, nhưng mình thì có đấy. Và mình khá chắc là những người khác cũng vậy. Vậy nên, nếu có ai làm cậu cười như thế, mình mong người đó biết rằng ông ấy may mắn thế nào khi có được một người như cậu.”

Eggsy cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên, chắc chắn cậu đã đỏ mặt, và trước khi cậu có thể tìm ra một từ ngữ thích hợp để nói, hơn là chỉ gọi tên người bạn đồng hành của cậu, thì cậu đã thấy George bất ngờ dừng bước, và một biểu cảm đôi chút cảnh giác chiếm lấy khuôn mặt cậu bạn khi đôi mắt chàng trai khóa lên điều gì đó phía trước họ.

Trước khi Eggsy có thể cất tiếng thắc mắc, cậu quay đầu lại và thấy mình chết trân ngay tại trận.

Bởi vì, “điều gì đó” thực sự lại là “ai đó”.

Và kia, đứng trên những bậc thang bê tông, hông dựa vào tay vịn, và khoác một bộ suit lúc này đã hơi nhàu, không phải ai khác, ngoài Harry Hart. Tuy nhiên, đôi mắt của ông không đặt lên người Eggsy. Theo những gì cậu thấy, người bạn thân nhất của cậu đang nhìn chằm chằm vào người bạn đồng hành của cậu với một biểu cảm không thể dò ra. Ông không hề nhìn trừng trừng, tất nhiên rồi, nhưng khuôn mặt ông nhăn lại và trĩu xuống, và Eggsy chưa từng nhìn thấy ông như vậy bao giờ.

Nhưng mặc kệ sự hoài nghi trong lòng vào lúc đó, Eggsy chỉ còn thấy quá đỗi mừng vui khi được nhìn thấy người bạn tri âm. Thôi nào, đã năm tuần kể từ lần cuối họ gặp nhau rồi đấy.

“Harry!” chàng trai nghe thấy mình đang reo lên vui sướng.

Quả Trứng nọ thấy Harry chớp mắt, rồi chuyển ánh nhìn từ George – người vẫn đang đứng đó như trời trồng – sang cậu.

Trong một thoáng, Eggsy tưởng như mình bắt gặp một cảm xúc không thể đọc thấu trên khuôn mặt Harry, nhưng nó vụt qua nhanh tới nỗi cậu chẳng kịp suy đoán gì thêm về nó. Không lãng phí thêm một giây nào nữa, Eggsy nhấc chân và thu hẹp lại khoảng cách giữa cậu và ông. Người đàn ông lớn tuổi cũng làm điều tương tự, ông bước xuống những bậc cầu thang còn lại, và một nụ cưởi chầm chậm nở bừng trên khuôn mặt điển trai. Eggsy chẳng hề lưỡng lự mà quăng mình ngay vào vòng tay dang rộng của ông, và người bạn tri kỷ của cậu cũng đáp lại bằng cách giữ lấy eo của cậu trong một cái ôm thật chặt.

“Chào em, Eggsy,” Harry nồng nhiệt chào đón chàng trai. Và lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Eggsy để mặc mình chìm đắm, cậu cho phép trái tim mình hành động. Chàng trai nhắm mắt và hít một hơi dài mùi hương quen thuộc của Harry, chẳng buồn ngại ngùng khi dụi mũi vào cần cổ của người thợ may mà tận hưởng. Đôi tay mạnh mẽ khẽ siết chặt quanh người cậu, và Eggsy cảm nhận đôi môi Harry khẽ thả một nụ hôn phớt lên đầu cậu trước khi ông chậm rãi tách hai người ra khỏi cái ôm. Trước khi quả Trứng kịp thốt ra lời phản đối, Harry đã lên tiếng một lần nữa: “Bạn em là ai thế?”

Từ “bạn” rơi vào tai cậu nghe có chút lạnh lẽo, và khi Eggsy lùi lại một bước để chỉnh đốn lại tư thái của mình, cậu mới nhìn thấy nét mặt vô cảm của Harry khi ông nhìn George, và chàng trai không thể đừng nhăn mặt trước cảnh đó.

Ôi, đậu, George.

Đệch, thế quái nào mà cậu quên béng người bạn đồng hành của cậu nhanh vậy nhỉ?

Eggsy khẽ xoay người để cậu có thể nhìn được cả Harry và George, cậu bạn nhìn hai người họ với biểu cảm thấu hiểu và chịu trận.

“Ờm, Harry,” Eggsy mở lời, cảm thấy tình huống này có hơi cẩu huyết. “Đây là George. Cậu ấy học cùng lớp Anh văn Trung đại với em, và cậu ấy, ừm… Ờ thì, tụi em vừa…”

George, Chúa phù hộ cho cậu ấy, cuối cùng thì đành gạt Eggsy ra khỏi nỗ lực giải thích vụng về đến đáng thương của cậu.

“Chúng tôi vừa ra ngoài hẹn hò.” Cậu trai da màu cao lớn giải thích. George bước thêm một bước lại gần hai người họ, và mỉm cười lịch sự với Harry, chìa tay ra: “Tôi là George Hunter thưa ngài.”

Harry có hơi lưỡng lự cầm lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra, ông bắt tay chàng trai còn cao hơn cả ông, nhanh gọn lẹ với một nụ cười khách sáo lạnh lùng trên môi. 

“Rất vui được gặp cậu. Ta là Harry Hart.” Harry tự giới thiệu, chất giọng của ông sang chảnh và quý tộc như thể ông đang nói cmn chuyện với Nữ hoàng không bằng. “Bạn thân nhất của Eggsy.”

Một tia nhìn thấu hiểu lướt qua đôi mắt George, và Eggsy có đôi chút ngỡ ngàng khi nụ cười của cậu bạn đi từ lịch sự sang chân thành hơn rất nhiều.

“Tôi đã được nghe rất nhiều chuyện về ngài.”

_Đâu có đâu,_ Eggsy đáp lại trong đầu mình khi cậu ngớ người ra nhìn George trân trối. Cậu chẳng cần nhìn cũng biết Harry cũng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu bạn, rõ ràng là bị shock.

“Ờm, dù sao thì cũng thật vui khi được gặp ngài,” George tiếp tục nói, đôi mắt màu bạc chuyển giữa Eggsy và Harry trước khi dừng lại trên người cậu bạn với một tia sáng lấp lánh kỳ quái. “Tối nay mình rất vui, Eggsy à. Xin lỗi lần nữa về bữa tối nhé.”

Eggsy lờ đi ánh mắt Harry đang đậu trên người cậu khi cậu cảm thấy mặt mình đang ửng đỏ.

“Không sao mà George,” chàng trai phẩy tay và đáp lời. “Cảm ơn vì, … cậu biết mà.”

George nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, tầm mắt lại chuyển sang Harry, người đang đeo một biểu cảm băng giá với quai hàm nghiến chặt.

“Nhớ lấy điều mình đã bảo cậu, nhé? Mình sẽ gặp lại cậu sau, Eggsy!”

George không đợi Eggsy trả lời, cậu quay lưng và bước đi, thân ảnh thon dài của cậu kéo thành một cái bóng dài trên mặt đất, và bóng của những tán cây nuốt dần đi bóng hình cậu khi George cách họ mỗi lúc một xa dần.

Cho đến lúc không còn nhìn thấy bóng dáng thong dong của cậu bạn nữa, Eggsy nhìn xoáy sang Harry với ánh mắt phẫn nộ.

“Thế là thế éo nào?”

Harry quay đầu sang nhìn Eggsy với biểu cảm ngây thơ vô số tội. “Ta tin là ta chẳng có ý niệm gì về việc em đang nói.”

“Không có cái đầu ông ấy.” Eggsy bật lại khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào người bạn thân nhất của mình. “Trông như thể ông sắp táng cho George một trận còn gì.”

Khuôn mặt Harry bỗng chốc đeo lên một ánh nhìn gượng gạo, khi ông trả lời cậu bằng giọng nói nghiến gằn: “George trông như thể sắp ăn tươi nuốt sống em đến nơi.”

Eggsy cạn lời.

“Gì cơ… cậu ấy á? Không đời nào ông ạ. Nếu mà có ai muốn làm như vậy với em thì em phải biết chứ. George không có ý đó với em đâu.”

Lần này, đến lượt Harry cạn lời.

“Ta xin phép phải nghĩ khác đấy. Nếu mà ta không ở đó thì có Chúa biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi.”

“Ông đang có ý khỉ gì thế? Như thể em là con gái ôm mối tương tư không bằng.” Eggsy nóng nảy gào lên, xù lông nhím trước ẩn ý suy diễn ấy. “Gì nhỉ, ông nghĩ em không thể tự xử lý được? Đúng không?”

Harry nheo mắt nhìn chàng trai, hai cánh mũi phập phồng: “Không phải thế, và em thừa biết điều đó mà. Đừng có suy diễn lời ta nói.”

“Ừa, thế thì ngay lúc đầu ông đừng có nói kiểu lòng vòng đấy làm cái khỉ gì! Ông còn đợi em suy nghĩ khác đi kiểu chó gì được nữa hả Harry?”

“Ta chỉ đang cố chăm sóc cho em thôi, Eggsy! Nếu mà em có quên thì ta đã làm kể từ khi em lên mười đấy!”

Ồ, giờ thì giọng đó coi thường cậu quá rồi đấy.

Eggsy bực ra mặt với Harry, rồi chàng trai rít lên: “Em không cần ông chăm sóc em kiểu đấy! Em hai mươi tuổi rồi, chúa ơi. Em có thể tự chăm sóc mình ổn cả.”

“Eggsy…” Giờ đến lượt Harry bực bội.

Nhưng Eggsy không quan tâm nữa. Trước khi cậu có thể ngăn bản thân lại, cậu đã nổi đóa lên: “Harry, dừng lại đi, okay? Đừng cố sắm vai cái kiểu hiệp sĩ mặc giáp sắt bóng loáng nữa. Cứ nhìn lại cái lần cuối cùng ông làm vậy thì chuyện gì xảy ra đi.”

Và ngay sau đó, mặc cho Eggsy hối hận và tuyệt vọng muốn rút lại những lời nói đó đến mức nào, thì cũng không còn kịp nữa. Cậu đã làm Harry tổn thương mất rồi. Ông đang mang khuôn mặt của một người như thể vừa bị tát một cái – rất mạnh – và sự đau đớn vừa lướt qua đôi mắt ông kia, là do Eggsy mà ra.

Eggsy nuốt khan, cố làm trôi cục nghẹn đang dằn lên trong cổ họng, và nhìn Harry thở sâu, cố gắng ép cơ thể cứng đờ của ông thả lỏng ra.

“Harry, em…” cậu mở miệng.

“Ta xin lỗi,” Harry chen ngang với một giọng nói bằng bằng vô cảm. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Eggsy biết ông, lời xin lỗi của ông nghe khách khí đến thế. “Ta đoán là chờ mấy tiếng trong tiết trời giá lạnh đã làm ta bị lên cơn dở người.”

Cơn giận của Eggsy bỗng chốc tiêu tán, nhanh y như khi nó bùng lên lúc nãy, khi những lời ấy lọt vào tai cậu.

“Gì cơ ạ?” Eggsy ngơ ngác hỏi. Và rồi cậu nhớ ra: “Chờ đã. Không phải ông sẽ ở Paris thêm 2 ngày nữa ạ?”

Đôi vai Harry khẽ chùng xuống, và ông khẽ đổi thế đứng khi ông cắm tay vào túi quần tây, rồi trả lời: “Ta đã kết thúc sớm, thực ra là vậy. Khoảnh khắc ta về đến London, ta cứ nghĩ ta sẽ đến thăm em để làm em bất ngờ. Nhưng em lại không có ở đó, và ta đã nhắn tin cho em. Khi em không trả lời, ta lại cố gọi điện cho em, nhưng mà họ nói điện thoại của em đã tắt. Giờ thì nghĩ lại, lẽ ra ta nên gọi điện trước để xem em có kế hoạch nào khác không mới phải.”

Ôi Chúa ơi. Ôi đệch, Xin Người hãy chôn sống Eggsy luôn đi.

Eggsy cảm thấy bị giằng xé giữa cảm giác tội lỗi và bực bội. Tội lỗi vì những lời mà cậu đã bất cẩn thốt ra với người bạn thân nhất của cậu vài phút trước, và còn vì thực tế là ông đã phải đợi cậu bốn giờ đồng hồ giữa trời lạnh (thậm chí ông còn chẳng mặc áo khoác, Chúa ơi); và bực bội vì lẽ ra cậu đã có thể dành ngày Valentine bên ông, thay vì đi hẹn hò với một cậu trai mà Eggsy gần như chẳng quen thân. Và vào lúc này, họ đang đứng ngoài ký túc xá của Eggsy, cãi nhau về mấy chuyện bé tí xíu vô nghĩa lý. Trong tất cả những điều tồi cmn tệ có thể xảy ra trên đời, chắc chắn tối nay là xếp thứ hai thì không biết cái gì xếp nhất nữa. Số cậu đúng là số con rệp. Giờ thì cả thế giới của cậu nhất định là đã đi tong cả rồi.

Tuy nhiên, vào lúc này, Eggsy không biết phải nói gì nữa. Và tất cả những gì cậu có thể thốt ra là…

“Em xin lỗi ông. Đệch, Harry, em biết lỗi rồi mà.”

Biểu cảm giá lạnh của Harry tan ra khi ông quay lại nhìn Eggsy, đôi mắt màu mật ong của ông nhẹ nhàng làm ấm lòng chàng trai trẻ tuổi.

“Không sao đâu Eggsy,” Harry trả lời, đôi môi ông khẽ nhếch lên thành một nụ cười. “Lúc đầu em đâu có biết gì. Đó là lỗi của ta, ta đã không thông báo trước cho em.”

“Không phải lỗi của ông mà,” Eggsy cự lại, bước một bước nhỏ về phía người thợ may. “Lẽ ra em không nên đi…” Cậu cắn môi, và không thể nào nói nốt cả câu. “Em đã để quên điện thoại ở trên tầng, đó là lý do tại sao em không nghe máy. Em xin lỗi ông.”

Harry kiếm tìm điều gì đó trên mặt Eggsy, và cho dù điều đó là gì đi chăng nữa, thì nó cũng khiến ông chớp mắt và quay đi chỗ khác.

Sự yên lặng bao trùm lên cả hai người họ một lúc lâu, thứ âm thanh duy nhất vang lên là tiếng dế kêu rít rít và tiếng gió hú, những cơn gió thổi vài lọn tóc từ mái tóc vốn được vuốt keo gọn gàng của Harry rủ xuống chạm vào mắt ông. Eggsy nắm tay lại thành nắm đấm bên trong túi áo khoác của mình, nỗi khao khát được đưa tay ra lồng vào mái tóc của người đàn ông lớn tuổi thôi thúc, dộng vào lòng cậu như cả tấn gạch đá nặng trịch.

Một lát sau, sự im lặng căng thẳng cuối cùng cũng bị Harry đánh vỡ.

“Eggsy, em xứng đáng được hạnh phúc,” Harry lặng lẽ nói. Chợt nhiên, trông ông thật mệt mỏi rã rời. “Đừng ngại theo đuổi bất cứ thứ gì – đúng hơn là, bất cứ ai – mà em muốn. Và em nói đúng – em có thể tự lo cho bản thân em. Ta không có ý làm em nghĩ ngược lại. Ta cũng xin em thứ lỗi cho hành vi lúc nãy của ta, và kết luận vội vàng về… George. Điều đó đúng là không cần thiết.”

Ôi, quên George đi! Eggsy không thèm quan tâm cậu ta đâu. Eggsy quan tâm đến Harry nhiều hơn, và Eggsy để ý đến điều này mà thôi – tình bạn của ông và cậu. Eggsy quan tâm đến cái thực tế là ông đã đợi cậu bốn tiếng đồng hồ giữa tiết trời tháng Hai rét cắt da cắt thịt, và cậu sắp phát rồ vì cái tội quên điện thoại trên phòng ngay từ đầu. Trái tim của Eggsy chực chờ nổ tung khi tất cả những điều cậu muốn làm bây giờ là gào lên những lời mà cậu ao ước được nói với Harry đã lâu.

_Ông làm em hạnh phúc. Ông là người duy nhất có thể làm em hạnh phúc. Em không cần ai khác ngoài ông mà, đồ trưởng giả cứng đầu. Ông là người duy nhất dành cho em, Harry. Và nếu em không thể có ông theo cách mà em muốn, thì được làm bạn tri kỷ với ông cũng là quá đủ rồi._

“Ta phải đi rồi,” chàng trai nghe Harry nói. Và Eggsy nhìn lên để thấy người đàn ông lớn tuổi thở dài nặng nề. “Muộn rồi, và ta phải bắt chuyến xe bus cuối cùng để về nhà nữa.”

Eggsy chớp mắt. Một tảng đá đè nặng chịch trong lòng cậu khi cậu nhìn người bạn thân nhất của mình chỉnh lại ve áo vest. Cậu chẳng buồn nghĩ nhiều, mà buột ra ngay những lời vừa nhảy ra trong bộ não rối tinh rối mù của cậu.

“Sao ông không ở lại một đêm ạ? Em còn dư một cái đệm, và ông có thể ngủ trên giường em.” _Và sau đó chúng ta có thể nói chuyện thêm, và em sẽ có thể sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ của mình để nói ra một lời xin lỗi tử tế hơn,_ não cậu tự động bổ sung.

Harry nhìn Eggsy, một nụ cười nhỏ giắt nơi khóe miệng.

“Cảm ơn em vì lời đề nghị, cậu bé thân yêu của ta. Nhưng ta phải từ chối thôi,” giọng ông vương chút tiếc nuối, và Eggsy cố nuốt cục thất vọng trong lòng. Nhưng rồi, Harry chợt nhớ ra và thêm vào: “Trước khi ta quên, thì ta đến để nói với em rằng ta sẽ đi công tác ba tuần nữa. Có thể là bốn, còn phụ thuộc vào lịch trình. Ta sẽ đến Australia vào tối thứ hai, và ta sẽ gặp cha em và James ở New York trong một sự kiện từ thiện vào tuần sau đó. Ta e là lần tới chúng ta gặp nhau sẽ là vào kỳ nghỉ lễ Phục sinh của em.”

Harry trông thực sự có lỗi khi ông thông báo tin ấy cho Eggsy, người đang có cảm giác như thể bị đấm cho ruột gan lộn tùng phèo hết cả. Và không may là, đó chẳng phải là lần đầu cậu cảm thấy vậy trong đêm nay.

“Ồ, em hiểu ạ,” cậu trả lời yếu ớt. Eggsy cắn môi dưới, biết rất rõ rằng đây sẽ là lần duy nhất họ được nhìn thấy nhau trước khi công việc và học hành chia cách hai người đôi nơi một lần nữa. Vậy nên, Eggsy vứt hết mọi sự cẩn trọng nghĩ suy để tiến thêm một bước vội vàng về phía người thợ may.

“Em xin lỗi, Harry, về những điều em đã nói…”

Khuôn mặt Harry nhăn lại khi ông suỵt chàng trai và rồi xóa đi khoảng cách giữa hai người. Eggsy không chần chờ mà quấn tay ôm chặt lấy vòng eo gọn chắc của người đàn ông, trong khi Harry bao bọc lấy bờ vai rộng của cậu, một tay khẽ luồn vào mái tóc vàng trên đỉnh đầu chàng trai. Eggsy cố tận hưởng sự thoải mái mà hơi ấm từ cơ thể mạnh mẽ của Harry mang lại; cậu cố nhớ lấy cách vòng tay Harry che chở cơ thể cậu như thể một chiếc kén ấm áp, và cảm giác mềm mại của lớp vải dệt trên bộ suit may đo của ông đang cạ vào tay và má cậu. Cảm giác này, mới hoàn hảo và đích thực làm sao. Harry là hiện thân của sự an toàn và ấm áp, là mái nhà của Eggsy; và chàng trai ghét cái cách trái tim cậu đang xoắn lại đau đớn bởi nỗi mong muốn và khát khao đang dày vò cào xé.

Quả Trứng nhỏ nửa tỉnh nửa mê khi Harry miễn cưỡng tách vòng tay ông quanh cậu, và lùi lại một bước. Chàng trai như nghe tiếng ông từ đâu vọng lại: “Tự chăm sóc bản thân em nhé. Ta hứa sẽ giữ liên lạc với em.”

Eggsy hình như là có gật đầu với Harry khi ông tặng cho cậu thêm một nụ cười, cho dù cậu đã phải cố nuốt nước mắt vào trong khi nhìn thấy nỗi buồn sâu trong đôi mắt nâu của ông.

Điều duy nhất mà quả Trứng nọ biết rõ, là Harry nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy quai hàm cậu, và đặt một nụ hôn âu yếm lên trán cậu.

“Ta sẽ sớm gặp lại em thôi,” Harry thầm thì, ngón tay cái của ông vẽ nên những vòng tròn nhỏ trên gò má của Eggsy. Rồi ông lại đặt đôi môi mình nhẹ nhàng lên trán chàng trai thêm một lần nữa, và rời đi.

Eggsy thậm chí còn không biết rằng mình đã nhắm mắt. Khi cuối cùng cậu cũng khẽ hé mở đôi mắt nhắm chặt của mình, dáng hình cuốn hút của Harry đã dần khuất trong những bóng cây, cứ thế cách xa bóng dáng cô đơn của cậu.

Đêm ấy, khi Eggsy chỉ còn mặc độc một chiếc boxer trên người, và trên tay là chiếc điện thoại đang cắm sạc, chàng trai ngồi trên mép giường và chờ điện thoại khởi động. Khi logo Apple biến mất, và màn hình khóa của cậu hiện ra với hình ảnh Daisy đang đeo một chiếc vương miện, khoe nụ cười sún răng với máy ảnh, Eggsy lặng người trước số lượng thông báo nhảy ra trước mắt cậu. Mất gần một phút, chiếc điện thoại mới yên ắng trở lại, Eggsy trượt ngón tay qua màn hình để xem cậu đã bỏ lỡ điều gì.

Những điều cậu đã bỏ lỡ, là tin nhắn từ mẹ cậu và hai ông bạn Jamal, Ryan, một tin nhắn từ George (cậu xóa ngay nó mà chẳng buồn động lòng), và hai mươi bảy cuộc gọi nhỡ, và mười tin nhắn từ Harry.

Hoàn toàn chết lặng, chàng trai há hốc miệng ngỡ ngàng, cổ họng cậu phát ra một âm thanh kỳ quái mà chính cậu cũng chẳng hiểu thế quái nào mà cậu có thể phát ra được. Eggsy cảm thấy như thể có một tảng đá khổng lồ đang chèn trong họng cậu, ngón tay khẽ run khi gõ lên cái tên Harry trên màn hình để đọc những tin nhắn của ông.

Harry: 6:35 PM

Chúc mừng Valentine, cậu bé thân yêu của ta. Một sự bất ngờ đang chờ em ở ngoài cửa đó. ;-)

Harry: 6:40 PM

Eggsy? Em có bên trong không?

Harry: 6:50 PM

Ta đã gọi điện cho em nãy giờ nhưng chỉ thấy chuông reo thôi. Em đang ở đâu thế?

Harry: 7:10 PM

Sự im lặng của em làm ta thấy lo quá đấy Eggsy. Xin em hãy trả lời ta càng sớm càng tốt nhé. Ta đợi em ngay dưới tầng này.

Harry: 8:4 PM

Ta vừa mới ăn đồ ta mua trên đường cho cả hai chúng ta. Đó là ở tiệm đồ ăn Thái em yêu thích đấy. Ta mong là em ăn tối rồi.

Harry: 9:01 PM

Được hai tiếng rồi em ạ. Ta đã cố gọi lại cho em nhưng tổng đài báo là điện thoại của em đã tắt. Ta sẽ không rời đi cho đến khi ta thấy em an toàn và không thương tổn gì.

Harry: 9:22 PM

Giờ là gần chín rưỡi rồi. Em đã đi nơi quái nào thế Eggsy? Ai đi với em vậy?

Harry: 9:45 PM

Lẽ ra ta định gọi cho mẹ em nhưng ta không muốn làm bà ấy lo lắng. Điện thoại của Roxy để im lặng mất rồi, mà Merlin thì đêm nay cũng ra ngoài chơi, nên ta chẳng còn cách nào để biết em đang ở đâu và có ổn không.

Harry: 10:07 PM

Ta e là ta sẽ phải đi thôi, nếu em không về đây trong ba mươi phút nữa.

Harry: 10:30 PM

Bên cạnh việc nhớ em khủng khiếp, ta cũng muốn được tự mình nói trực tiếp với em điều đó, nhưng ta cho rằng giờ thì không còn thời gian nữa rồi. Tối thứ hai ta sẽ bay đến Úc. Và lần tới ta gặp nhau có lẽ sẽ là kỳ nghỉ lễ Phục sinh của em cơ. Ta xin lỗi em Eggsy.

 

“Không, Harry,” Eggsy thì thào trong vụn vỡ. Chàng trai chẳng thể ngạc nhiên khi tầm nhìn của cậu đã bị che mờ đi bởi nước mắt, khi cậu nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại trong tay, một giọt lệ đơn côi nhỏ lên màn hình và đáp xuống trên tin nhắn sau cùng của Harry. “Em mới là người phải xin lỗi.”

 

Roxy:

Nè, Eggsy! Tỷ năm rồi đấy. Cuộc hẹn hò của cậu sao rồi?

Eggsy:

J v, Rox.

Eggsy:

Èo, cũng ổn.

Roxy:

Ổn thôi á? Tại sao thế, cậu ta hôn củ chuối quá à? :P

Eggsy:

Không, có chuyện gì như thế xảy ra đâu.

 Roxy:

Ôi, thế thì sao vậy?

Eggsy:

Cậu đã nói đúng về bữa tối (nó như hạch ý). Và mình đã nghr George tiết lộ là ở trường họ đồn rằng mình có bạn trai rồi. Cậu ấy hỏi mình xem có thật không và mình nói không. Bảo luôn là giờ mình không có kế hoạch yêu đương gì nữa, và cậu ấy nhìn mình bằng đôi mắt cún con buồn thiu. Thật là bực mình.

Roxy:

Oh.

Eggsy:

Rồi George đi bộ đưa mình về ký túc xá, và cậu không biết chuyện gì xảy ra đâu, mình nhìn thấy Harry đang đứng chờ mình chỗ cầu thang.

Roxy:

Ohhhh….

Eggsy:

Thốn đến tận rốn luôn Rox ạ. George nhìn mình với ánh mắt kỳ quái thì cũng phải thôi, nhưng Harry thì trông như thể sẵn sàng giết người luôn rồi ấy.

Roxy:

Ôi đệch.

Eggsy:

George bỏ đi, và rồi Harry và mình cãi nhau. Và rồi mình lên cơn điên rồ dở hơi và làm rối tung mọi chuyện bằng cách nói những lời làm tổn thương ông ấy.

Roxy:

Không tệ đến vậy chứ.

Eggsy:

Nhưng thật đấy.

Roxy:

Cậu đã nói gì thế?

Eggsy:

Mình đã bảo ông ấy là đừng có hành động như thể một tay hiệp sĩ khoác giáp sắt bóng loáng nữa, vì lần cuối cùng ông ấy cố làm vậy, thì chỉ phản tác dụng thôi.

Eggsy:

Và ông ấy đã đứng chờ mình giữa trời giá lạnh TRONG BỐN CMN TIẾNG ĐỒNG HỒ. Mà không có áo khoác cơ.

Eggsy:

Và ông ấy đã nhắn tin, đã gọi điện cho mình, nhưng mình ra ngoài hẹn hò đấy, và mình quên mợ nó điện thoại luôn. Thế éo nào mà mình lại đi quên điện thoại được cơ chứ?

Roxy:

Wow, Eggsy.

Roxy:

Cậu đúng là đồ ngốc.

Eggsy:

Mình biết! Và mình chẳng biết làm gì để sửa chữa mọi chuyện nữa.

Eggsy:

Ý mình là, Harry và mình vẫn nói chuyện với nhau. Nhưng giờ cứ khác khác sao ấy. :’(

Roxy:

Khác thế nào? Cậu đã xin lỗi ông ấy chưa?

Eggsy:

Rồi chứ! Nhưng lần nào mà ông ấy chẳng phủi đi, cứ bảo là lúc ấy mình giận quá lỡ lời chứ có gì.

Eggsy:

Mình không biết phải làm gì nữa Rox à. Giờ ông ấy đang ở Adelaide và mình nhớ ông ấy quá đi mất. Mình không thể tập trung học hành gì nổi vì mình cứ nghĩ mãi về ông ấy cơ. Giờ chắc Harry đang giận mình lắm đây.

Roxy:

Ôi, Eggsy. Mình không nghĩ Harry cảm thấy như vậy chút nào đâu. Cứ để qua chút thời gian nữa xem sao.

Eggsy:

Không, Mình chỉ muốn tụi mình lại ổn ngay thôi/

Eggsy:

Từ đêm đấy ông ấy không gọi mình là “Cậu bé thân yêu của ta” nữa, và đã một tuần rồi.

Roxy:

Ôi Chúa ơi.

Eggsy:

Mình biết.

Roxy:

Eggsy.

Eggsy:

Gì cơ

Roxy:

Cậu là bạn thân nhất của mình, mình chỉ muốn những điều tốt đẹp nhất dành cho cậu thôi. Vậy nên hãy thành thực với mình đi.

Roxy:

Có điều gì mà cậu chưa nói với mình không?

 

Năm phút sau, điện thoại của cô gái bắt đầu đổ chuông, và Roxy có hơi ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Eggsy trên màn hình điện thoại. Cô ấn nút xanh và đưa điện thoại lên tai.

Đầu dây bên kia chào đón cô bằng sự im lặng.

“Eggsy?” Roxy khẽ gọi. Sự lo lắng bắt đầu dâng lên trong lòng, cô gái chưa bao giờ thấy người bạn thân nhất hành xử như vậy trước đây.

Một lát sau, vẫn không ai cất lời. Nhưng rồi cô gái trẻ nghe thấy tiếng Eggsy thừa nhận, với một giọng nói nghèn nghẹn:

“Rox, mình yêu Harry mất rồi.”

_Ôi,_ Roxy nghĩ, không còn từ gì để nói, đôi mắt cô gái mở lớn trước cái sự thật không có gì để bất ngờ ấy.

Ôi, đệch, có đôi khi, cô ghét mình luôn đúng như thế này.


	15. Năm 11 (2011): Harry (phần I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi Harry gặp Eggsy nhiều năm về trước, người thợ may chẳng bao giờ kỳ vọng cậu bé ấy sẽ có ngày trở thành người bạn thân nhất, chú đừng nói đến là người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời ông. Nhưng rồi, ông ở đây, mười năm sau đó, ở cái độ tuổi bốn mươi nhăm, Harry đã chứng kiến Eggsy vượt quá kỳ vọng của tất cả mọi người.   
> Trong suốt những năm tháng ấy, Harry đã ở bên Eggsy trên mỗi chặng đường. Trải qua những điều tốt đẹp hay tồi tệ, trải qua những thăng trầm, Harry đã chứng kiến Eggsy dần trưởng thành ra sao, trở thành một người đàn ông điển trai và đáng chú ý như thế nào. Nhưng lẽ đương nhiên, mọi thứ chỉ trở nên sáng rõ như những mảnh ghép cuối cùng cũng đặt đúng vào nơi của nó, khi Harry suýt nữa phải về với Tử thần khi cố gắng ra tay nghĩa hiệp.  
> Ông đã yêu người bạn thân nhất của mình.  
> “Sự thật là em đang không trả lời tôi dẫn dắt tôi đến việc tin rằng, hoặc là em (a) không ở nhà, hoặc (b) ở nhà nhưng không muốn nói chuyện với tôi, hoặc (c) ở nhà, khao khát được nói chuyện với tôi, nhưng lại mắc kẹt với tâm tư nặng nề nào đó trong lòng. Nếu là (a) hoặc (c), xin em hãy gọi lại cho tôi nhé.” – Harry Burns; When Harry Met Sally (1989)

Khi Harry gặp Eggsy nhiều năm về trước, người thợ may chẳng bao giờ kỳ vọng cậu bé ấy sẽ có ngày trở thành người bạn thân nhất, chú đừng nói đến là người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời ông. Nhưng rồi, ông ở đây, mười năm sau đó, ở cái độ tuổi bốn mươi nhăm, Harry đã chứng kiến Eggsy vượt quá kỳ vọng của tất cả mọi người. Ông là chứng nhân cho sự khám phá của Eggsy với giới tính thật của mình, cho hành trình chấp nhận chậm rãi nhưng chắc chắn của cậu, cho những thành tích của chàng trai trong môn Thể dục – và sau này là đấu kiếm. Ông đã kèm cặp môn Toán cho Eggsy, một môn học mà người bạn nhỏ của ông luôn thấy khó khăn, và ông đã đón Eggsy từ trường về, không biết bao nhiêu lần. Ông đã lắng nghe những vấn đề của cậu, và những lời cậu phàn nàn về trường học, về gia đình, và giới tính, và Harry luôn dành cho chàng trai những lời khuyên tốt nhất mà ông có thể nghĩ ra. Ông đã ở đó, khi Eggsy khóc vì bị đuổi khỏi Câu lạc bộ Thể dục, ông cũng ở đó, khi chàng trai tốt nghiệp phổ thông như một Học sinh Ưu tú đại diện cho cả khóa.

Trong suốt những năm tháng ấy, Harry đã ở bên Eggsy trên mỗi chặng đường. Trải qua những điều tốt đẹp hay tồi tệ, trải qua những thăng trầm, Harry đã chứng kiến Eggsy dần trưởng thành ra sao, trở thành một người đàn ông điển trai và đáng chú ý như thế nào. Nhưng lẽ đương nhiên, mọi thứ chỉ trở nên sáng rõ như những mảnh ghép cuối cùng cũng đặt đúng vào nơi của nó, khi Harry suýt nữa phải về với Tử thần khi cố gắng ra tay nghĩa hiệp.

Tỉnh dậy từ cơn hôn mê dài thực sự làm thay đổi cái nhìn của một con người về cuộc đời. Chuyện bạn đến từ đâu hay xuất thân từ một nơi thế nào cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì – khi mà bạn bắt đầu trải nghiệm qua cái lằn ranh mong manh giữa sự sống và cái chết mà chẳng biết khi nào mới có thể thoát ra, mọi sự bỗng chốc trở nên sáng rõ như gương. Bạn bắt đầu ưu tiên những thứ bạn không hề ưu tiên, và bỗng chốc bạn tỉnh ngộ, sự thấu hiểu đó khiến bạn thấy hoảng sợ và quá sức chịu đựng.

Trong trường hợp của Harry , ông rõ ràng đã vượt qua những thử thách như thế, khi mà ông tỉnh dậy từ cơn mê hai tháng trời. Nhưng những lý thuyết suông ấy cũng chẳng giúp gì cho ông, chẳng chuẩn bị gì cho ông trước những cảm xúc trào dâng đánh úp vào lồng ngực khi đôi mắt ông chạm vào dáng hình Eggsy đang ngủ gục trên giường bệnh của mình. Chính những cảm xúc ấy, cứ lớn lên, lớn lên dần khi đôi mắt xanh sáng ngời của Eggsy gặp ánh mắt ông, và ngay trong giây phút ấy, Harry đã biết cảm nhận của ông bấy lâu dành cho quả Trứng nhỏ là gì.

Ông đã yêu người bạn thân nhất của mình.

Và đó thực sự là một sự tiết lộ đáng ghi vào sử sách đối với người thợ may: đem lòng yêu thương một cậu bé còn ít hơn một nửa số tuổi của mình.

 _Một chàng trai trẻ,_ ông tự sửa lời mình.

Eggsy sắp sửa sang tuổi hai mốt rồi, chỉ vài tháng nữa thôi, và đó thực sự là một sự nhắc nhở cứa lòng đối với người thợ may, rằng khoảng cách tuổi tác giữa họ rộng đến chừng nào. Có nằm mơ Harry cũng không ngờ được, có ngày ông sẽ phải lòng người bạn tri kỷ trẻ tuổi của mình, thế mà rồi ông vẫn có ngày hôm nay đây,

Nói tóm lại, người ta vẫn nói rằng, phần đáng sợ nhất của việc nhảy xuống là khi bạn đưa chân bước ra khỏi bờ vực. Nhưng chẳng phải vậy. Khi đôi chân bạn không còn đứng trên mặt đất đó nữa, ấy mới là phần đáng sợ tột cùng: khi mà bạn chu du trong cuộc hành trình tưởng ngắn ngủi mà như vô tận để chạm đến đáy vực. Và đối với Harry, rõ ràng là thế. Không phải cú nhảy, cũng chẳng phải cú tiếp đất – mà là cú rơi. Thế nên, mặc dù cho tất cả những chuyện xảy ra vào cái đêm Valentine định mệnh đó có là gì đi chăng nữa thì Harry cũng chẳng thể nào chắc chắn mọi chuyện rồi sẽ hóa ra thế nào.

Đã một tuần rồi, kể từ lần cuối ông gặp Eggsy. Và hình như là gần tròn hai mươi tư tiếng đồng hồ họ chưa nói chuyện với nhau. Tất nhiên, việc lệch múi giờ là là một lý do khả dĩ cho việc Harry chậm trễ trả lời tin nhắn của Eggsy, nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng giải thoát cho ông khỏi cái ý nghĩ rằng ông đang nửa cố tình tránh mặt cậu bé.

 _Chàng trai trẻ,_ ông tự nhắc mình một lần nữa.

Sau cả một ngày bợ đít khách hàng (“Đúng thế, chúng tôi sẽ giao những bộ suit trong vòng bốn tháng,” ông đã nói vậy với một nụ cười lịch sự, cho dù trong đầu Harry đang chửi thầm cái gã khinh thường phụ nữ mắt thì bé tí như hạt đậu cô ve theo sáu cách khác nhau kể từ hôm Chủ nhật) và đi bộ dưới cái nắng của Adelaide trong bộ suit may đo của mình, cuối cùng thì Harry cũng quay trở lại được căn phòng khách sạn của ông. Ông nhanh chóng thoát bỏ chiếc áo vest và gile, nới lỏng cà vạt và cẩn thận cởi giày tất. Ông thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra đây là đêm cuối cùng của ông ở đất nước này, và bằng giờ ngày mai, ông sẽ đang trên đường tới New York để họp mặt với James và Lee trong sự kiện từ thiện. Harry bật điện lên và gọi nhanh phục vụ phòng trước khi ngồi xuống mép giường. Ông vừa mới xắn xong tay áo thì ông nhớ đến kiểm tra điện thoại của mình. Cả ngày nay ông đã để nó ở trạng thái im lặng.

Như một cách tự chuẩn bị tinh thần, Harry hít một hơi thật sâu, và lôi chiếc điện thoại ra từ túi quần tây. Ông nhấn nút Home của chiếc iPhone 4, chẳng chút ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy một vài tin nhắn từ Eggsy. Ông khẽ trượt ngón tay qua màn hình điện thoại để mở khóa, rồi dịch người qua để dựa lên đầu giường. Khi Harry cuối cùng cũng đã cảm thấy thoải mái, hài lòng và yên vị, ông mới đọc những tin nhắn của người bạn tri kỉ, tin nhắn cuối cùng là từ một tiếng rưỡi trước.

Eggsy: 3:45 PM

Chào buổi sáng Harry, Ở đó chắc là gần chiều muộn rồi ông nhỉ, nhưng em thì mới chuẩn bị đến lớp thôi ạ. Mong là hôm nay ông đã có một ngày tốt đẹp.

Eggsy: 6:02PM

Đoán xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra nào? Hôm nay em xử đẹp phần cảm thụ văn học luôn nha!

Eggsy: 6:23PM

Giờ bên đó đang là tối rồi ông nhỉ? Ông đừng quên ăn tối nha.

Eggsy: 7:00PM

Khi nào ông rảnh thì cứ nhắn cho em nha? Từ giờ là em rảnh đến hết ngày, nên em sẽ ở trong phòng ký túc nếu lát nữa ông muốn nói chuyện ạ. Ông giữ gìn sức khỏe.  

 

Trước khi Harry đọc tin nhắn cuối cùng, nụ cười âu yếm của ông cứ nhạt dần, tắt dần, cho đến khi khuôn mặt ông chỉ còn những nét nhăn sầu phản chiếu trên màn hình điện thoại. Okay, có lẽ là, ông cũng có chút lỗi khiến giờ đây quan hệ giữa ông và Eggsy chẳng khác gì bước trên mặt băng mỏng kể từ cái đêm định mệnh ấy. Harry không hề nổi sùng với chàng trai, phải nói là như vậy. Trên thực tế thì ông đã tha thứ cho cậu từ lâu rồi. Nhưng ông vẫn thấy bị tổn thương bởi những lời mà Eggsy lỡ miệng thốt ra, và ông vẫn chẳng thể nào giũ chúng ra khỏi đầu, cho dù chuyện đó nghe có vẻ cay cú đến mức nào đi chăng nữa.

_“Harry, dừng lại đi, okay? Đừng cố sắm vai cái kiểu hiệp sĩ mặc giáp sắt bóng loáng nữa. Cứ nhìn lại cái lần cuối cùng ông làm vậy thì chuyện gì xảy ra đi.”_

Người thợ may nhíu mày khi những từ ngữ đó lại tự động bật lại trong đầu ông một lần nữa tựa như một cái máy ghi âm. Ông không phải kiểu người hay để bụng ghi thù, nhưng vì một vài lý do gì đó mà chính ông còn chẳng dò ra được mà cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi, Harry chọn lờ đi phần lý trí trong bộ óc. Thế thì thật là trẻ con, đúng, và còn cực kỳ không giống một quý ông chút nào khi giữ mãi trong lòng một chuyện xíu xíu như vậy, nhưng nói cho cùng thì Harry cũng chỉ là con người mà thôi. Ông có phải là người không thể hiểu được đâu, và ông biết rằng Eggsy hiểu rõ, thực sự thì ông nhạy cảm đến mức nào. Đó là lý do tại sao Harry choáng váng – ông không thể tin nổi người bạn thân nhất của mình lại đi nói một câu khinh miệt và tức giận nặng nề đến thế.

 _Em ấy còn trẻ mà,_ trí óc ông tỏ ra hữu ích khi cố trả lời ông trong lúc ngón tay cái của Harry gõ nhẹ lên màn hình để ngăn nó đừng tối lại. _Em ấy còn phải nhìn nhiều và trải nghiệm nhiều, đồ già nua cổ hủ thảm hại nhà mày. Giờ thì dẹp mợ cái cục nhọt ở mông đấy đi, và nói chuyện với em ấy như người lớn xem nào._

Harry thở dài, phải khách quan mà thừa nhận rằng hôm nay cách ông cư xử với chàng trai trẻ thật là chẳng ra gì. Và nhìn nhận tới cái thực tế là Eggsy chính là người cố gắng giữ liên lạc với ông, chính là người không ngừng xin lỗi Harry đến ti tỉ lần vì cậu đã làm hỏng mọi chuyện – đó là chứng cớ rõ ràng rằng sau ngần ấy năm, chàng trai đã trưởng thành và chính chắn tới nhường nào.

Với một nụ cười nhẹ, cuối cùng thì Harry cũng chạm cả hai ngón tay cái vào bàn phím để gõ tin nhắn rồi nhấn nút gửi đi.

Harry:

Xin chào, Eggsy. Ta vừa mới quay về khách sạn. Xin lỗi vì để lỡ tin nhắn của em, điện thoại của ta để im lặng suốt cả buổi chiều vì ta đi gặp khách hàng mà.

Ông khẽ cắn môi và lưỡng lự đôi chút trước khi gõ thêm một tin nhắn khác.

Harry:

Chúc mừng bài cảm thụ văn học của em. Ta chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ trí tuệ của em.

Ngay khi Harry vừa ấn nút gửi, ông nhận được tin Eggsy trả lời.

Eggsy:

Harry ạ. Không sao đâu, em hiểu mà. Ông ăn chưa ạ?

Harry cười dịu dàng với chiếc điện thoại, cảm động bởi sự chu đáo của chàng trai đang ở cách ông hàng ngàn cây số. Và cho dù giữa họ có chút căng thẳng (okay, chỉ một xíu xiu thôi), trái tim Harry cũng ấm lại khi thấy Eggsy dốc lòng sửa chữa lỗi lầm của cậu.

Nhưng mà thực sự thì đâu có gì mà sửa chữa. Harry đã tha thứ cho Eggsy rồi, nhưng chính sự cứng đầu của bản thân ông mới là thứ giữ cho ông mãi đau lòng về tai nạn đó và khiến họ rơi vào tình cảnh như bây giờ. Đừng nói rằng Harry Hart không thể nào trở nên cực kỳ cay nghiệt với những người ông yêu thương khi mà ông bị họ hiểu lầm. Và con đường để xóa đi cảm xúc đó bên trong ông thực sự vẫn còn dang dở lắm.

Harry:

Vẫn chưa, nhưng ta đã gọi phục vụ phòng rồi. Việc học của em sao rồi?

Eggsy:

Vâng, tốt lắm ạ. Em sẽ đi thi vài tuần trước kỳ nghỉ lễ Phục sinh, nên giờ em đang ôn tập ạ.

Harry:

Biết vậy là tốt rồi Eggsy ạ. Ta tin là em sẽ đậu ngọn tre mà.

Ngay lúc đó, Harry nghe thấy một tiếng gõ cửa. Nghĩ rằng đó là đồ ăn, Harry bỏ chiếc điện thoại lại trên giường để mở cửa và chào người đang đứng bên ngoài. Đến lúc bữa tối đã được sắp đặt trên chiếc bàn cạnh tủ đồ, Harry không chờ gì nữa, ông vùi đầu vào bữa tối – súp a-ti-sô, salad bresaola, cà phê và nước cam tươi. Vì bữa tối muộn màng, ông hoàn toàn bỏ bẵng đi cuộc trò chuyện còn dang dở với Eggsy.

Ba mươi phút sau, ông chuẩn bị giường để đi nghỉ. Harry thoát nốt chỗ quần áo còn lại và quyết định đi tắm nhanh một lượt để thoát khỏi cái cảm giác dinh dính của mồ hôi đã khô lại trên người. Ông chải răng rồi thoa kem dưỡng ẩm lên mặt, trước khi tắt điện và rời khỏi phòng tắm.

Khi Harry đã khoác lên mình bộ pyjama và sẵn sàng đi ngủ, thì ông mới nhìn đến chiếc điện thoại nằm gần gối, và chợt nhớ ra gần một tiếng trước ông đang nói chuyện dở với Eggsy. Harry thầm rủa sự đãng trí của mình, trượt ngón tay cái trên màn hình để đọc hai tin nhắn ông bỏ lỡ từ Eggsy.

Eggsy:

Cảm ơn ông bruv. Điều đó thực sự có ý nghĩa với em.

Eggsy:

Giờ chắc hẳn ông đang ăn. Em sẽ ở đây chờ ông quay lại nha.

Ngón tay Harry múa như bay trên bàn phím tí xíu trước khi ông nhấn phím gửi.

Harry:

Ta xin lỗi vì không quay lại sớm để trả lời em, cậu bé thân yêu của ta. Ta nghĩa là ta đói ngấu hơn ta tưởng.

Harry:

Ta vừa chuẩn bị giường chiếu xong. Tối mai ta có chuyến bay tới New York. Và ta đang nghĩ đến việc mua sắm ở đây một ít quà. Em có muốn gì ở đây không?

Khi cuối cùng Harry cũng yên vị trên giường và tắt đèn ngủ, ông chỉ phải đợi có ba phút thì Eggsy đã trả lời.

Eggsy:

Không sao đâu mà Harry. Nhưng dù sao thì giờ ông cũng nên đi ngủ đấy ạ. Em biết là ông vừa qua một ngày dài mà.

Harry vừa chuẩn bị nhắn tin trả lời thì ông nhận được thêm một tin nhắn khác.

Eggsy:

Không ạ, em không cần gì đâu. Ông chỉ cần về đây sớm nhất có thể là được, nha?

Harry:

Ta sẽ làm vậy. Cảm ơn em Eggsy. Em có chắc là em không muốn gì ở đây không?

Lần này, Eggsy tốn lâu hơn ba phút trước khi trả lời Harry, và người đàn ông lớn tuổi cảm thấy ruột gan ông như lộn tùng phèo khi ông đọc được những chữ ấy.

Eggsy:

Sự tha thứ của ông thì có được không ạ?

 _Ôi chết cha mình rồi,_ Harry nghĩ khi ông nhắm mắt lại và đập đầu mình vào chiếc gối bông xốp. Ông hít vào một hơi dài, và vào khoảnh khắc đó, cuối cùng Harry cũng chấp nhận số phận của ông. Giờ thì ông đã biết rằng ông chẳng bao giờ có thể nói không với bất cứ thứ gì, nếu thứ đó liên quan đến Eggsy Unwin. Ông xong đời rồi. Xong hẳn, xong thật sự rồi.

Harry:

Ôi Eggsy. Ta đã tha thứ cho em từ một tuần trước rồi mà. Giờ em có gì mà xin lỗi ta đâu. Ta đã bảo em rồi mà.

Eggsy:

Nhưng mà em vẫn không cảm thấy như vậy ạ.

Harry:

Ý em là sao?

Eggsy:

Em cứ nghĩ là ông sẽ phải lạnh lùng với em suốt tuần qua. Nhưng mà ông vẫn cứ nói chuyện với em như xưa, nên em cũng chẳng biết là ông đang giận em hay gì nữa.

Harry không thể ngăn mình khẽ nhăn mặt khi đọc câu trả lời của Eggsy. Ông chưa bao giờ thôi bất ngờ về sự thấu hiểu của Eggsy đối với ông, và nói thật thì điều đó còn làm ông nở mày nở mặt nữa. Và cùng lúc, ông cũng cảm thấy thực sự ngỡ ngàng vì chính sự thấu hiểu ấy của người bạn tri kỷ. Nỗi ngạc nhiên lấp đầy đến cả những góc sâu thẳm trong lòng ông.

Harry:

Ta xin lỗi, Eggsy. Tuần qua là một tuần mệt mỏi, mà lại còn hơi nhiều chuyện bực mình. Ta không có ý khiến em nghĩ như vậy đâu.

Thề với Chúa, ông không hề có ý đó. Nhưng Harry nghĩ có thể ông vẫn đi quá giới hạn thế nào đó. Ông lại úp mặt vào gối và nghĩ lại (không phải lần đầu ông làm thế trong tuần này) xem tại sao ông lại đang hành xử như thể một tên khốn toàn tập như thế.

 _Có dẹp mợ cái cục nhọt ở mông đấy đi không thì bảo, Hart,_ phần lý trí trong não Harry quạt lại.

Trước khi ông có thể nghĩ ra một lời đáp lại, điện thoại của ông lại rung lên với một tin nhắn mới.

Eggsy:

Không sao đâu ạ. Em đoán là chúng ta chỉ cần nói cho rõ mọi chuyện, khi nào ông quay lại ấy ạ.

 _Không nghi ngờ gì về chuyện đó cả,_ Harry gõ lại và ấn nút gửi.

Eggsy:

Vâng ạ, thế là tốt rồi. Giờ thì ông nên đi ngủ rồi Harry, muộn rồi đấy ạ.

Harry:

Thật là thế nhỉ. Ngủ ngon nhé Eggsy. Bảo trọng.

Eggsy:

Em vẫn luôn thế mà. Ông cũng bảo trọng và mai thượng lộ bình an nha.

Harry:

Cảm ơn em. Ta sẽ, và ta sẽ sớm nói chuyện với em.

Ông vừa định tắt điện thoại, thì lại quyết định nhắn nốt một tin cuối cùng.

Harry:

Ta nhớ em, Eggsy. Ta sẽ sớm gặp lại em.

Cuối cùng thì ông cũng tắt màn hình điện thoại, và đặt nó lên chiếc bàn cạnh giường. Đó là một ngày dài mệt mỏi, nên chẳng mấy chốc mà Harry đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Vậy nên đến tận sáng hôm sau, khi tỉnh dậy, ông mới đọc được tin nhắn Eggsy trả lời ông.

Eggsy:

Vâng ạ, lúc nào ông rảnh cứ nhắn cho em nhé? Sáng mai dậy em sẽ trả lời ạ.

Eggsy:

Em cũng nhớ ông. Nhiều lắm. Sớm gặp lại ông.

 

New York ồn ào với những cư dân và khách du lịch của nó. Harry không thể ngăn mình đừng nhăn mặt với sự lộn xộn của thành phố; giao thông tồi tệ khủng khiếp, đấy là ông còn chưa phải đi bộ. Nhưng xem xét đến những thứ cốt lõi của nơi này, Harry không thể không ngưỡng mộ sức sống mạnh mẽ của con người và cảnh vật nơi đây. Thành phố này ồn ã tiếng trò chuyện từ những đám đông, tiếng nhạc xập xình từ tứ phía, và tiếng còi xe inh ỏi cứ mỗi hai giây một lần. Người thợ may già có thể thấy được sức hấp dẫn của nơi này, nhưng thực lòng ông vẫn nhớ phong cảnh duyên dáng và an lòng của London.

Sau khi check in ở khách sạn St.Regis, Harry không chờ gì nữa mà thả mình ngay lên chiếc giường êm ái để ngủ cho qua cơn jet lag. Nhưng trước khi làm điều đó, Harry nhắn một tin tới James và Lee để báo cho hai người thợ may biết rằng ông đã tới New York, và đừng làm phiền ông vì ông đã có kế hoạch ngủ vùi trong hai ngày tiếp theo. May mắn thay, sự kiện từ thiện mà họ phải tham gia còn tận 3 ngày nữa mới tổ chức, nên Harry có quá dư thời gian để hồi sức. Sau khi gửi tin nhắn cho hai người đồng nghiệp, ông gửi riêng một tin nhắn cho Eggsy.

Harry:

Xin chào Eggsy. Ta đang ở New York rồi. Ta đã yên vị trong phòng khách sạn và sẽ ngủ trong hai ngày nữa. Chúc em may mắn với bài thuyết trình hôm nay (hay là ngày mai nhỉ?). Ta nhớ em. xxxx.

Nếu Harry tỉnh táo hơn, có lẽ ông đã cẩn trọng hơn với những gì ông gõ, nhưng mà rõ ràng mọi chuyện không phải như thế, nên ông cũng chẳng quan tâm nhiều. Hài lòng với tin nhắn của mình, ông ấn nút gửi và đặt điện thoại ở chế độ im lặng trước khi tắt đèn ngủ, điều chỉnh chỗ nằm của mình cho thoải mái. Cuối cùng, Harry chẳng mất đến một phút để chìm vào vùng đất mơ mộng.


	16. Năm thứ 11 (2011): Harry (II)

“Chúng ta sẽ chết dí ở cái sự kiện chán ốm này đến bao giờ thế?” James nhấp thêm một ngụm sâm panh và hỏi đểu. “Tui sẽ hôn mông của bất cứ ai sẵn lòng nghe tui nói chuyện tối nay.”

Đứng bên phải James, Lee ho một tiếng để trá hình cho tiếng khịt mũi rồi trả lời, “Muộn đấy, nhưng không đến nỗi quá muộn. Tôi tin là William muốn nói chuyện với chúng ta trước khi chúng ta rời đi đấy.”

“Về cái gì cơ? Về trạng thái của cái bộ suit kinh hoàng táng đởm của ổng ấy hả? Nếu mà gọi được đấy là suit thì cũng tài. Túi rác hợp với nhân cách của ổng hơn là … cái bộ quần áo đấy.”

“Không, anh hơi quá rồi đấy.” Harry trả lời James từ phía bên kia, không giấu đi được nụ cười nửa miệng đầy ngạc nhiên của mình. Ông nhấp thêm một ngụm Martini trước khi nói thêm: “Ông ấy rất hứng thú với việc đầu tư vào Kingsman. Chúng ta sẽ rất có lợi nếu có một trong những con người quyền lực nhất trong nền công nghiệp thời trang đầu tư vào việc kinh doanh của chúng ta.”

James bật ra một âm thanh không liên quan khi ông nhấp thêm một ngụm đồ uống, nhưng Harry có thể thề là ông nghe thấy ổng lẩm bẩm cái gì đó, “Điều mà tui tính làm là đốt hết mấy bộ suit của ổng đi và tất cả mấy bộ đồ gớm ghiếc mà ổng có nữa.”

Ba người thợ may Kingsman đang ở trong căn phòng dạ vũ của Khách sạn Bốn Mùa ở New York, và sự kiện từ thiện đã diễn ra được gần 3 tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Chân Harry đã bắt đầu đau vì đứng quá lâu, và ông cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy quai hàm đã cứng đờ vì phải nói chuyện với tất cả những ai tỏ ra có hứng thú với việc kinh doanh của tiệm. Bên cạnh số tiền khá lớn mà Kingsman đã quyên, Harry nghĩ rằng việc làm ăn của họ đang phát đạt hơn bao giờ hết. Chưa quá nửa năm nhưng họ đã kiếm được gần gấp đôi số lợi nhuận mà họ thu về trong cả năm ngoái.. Và xem xét đến thực tế là họ vẫn còn đang thiếu nhân lực – cho dù thời gian đào tạo lứa thợ may mới đã sắp hoàn thành – thì thành công mà họ đạt được đúng là điều đáng ngưỡng mộ.

“Vậy nên,” James bắt đầu nói tiếp, kéo Harry ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ dang dở. Harry quay trở lại để đặt sự chú ý của ông lên người thợ may với đôi mắt nhạt màu, người đang diện bộ suit màu be kẻ sọc (rõ ràng là bộ đồ ổng ưa thích) và chiếc khăn vuông bỏ túi màu xanh turquoise và đôi giày oxfords đen. “Tui có nghe tin mật là đến lễ Phục sinh thì Merlin sẽ giới thiệu bạn gái của ổng với tụi mình đó.”

Harry khẽ nhướng một bên chân mày với tin đó. “Tôi còn không biết là anh ấy có bạn gái đấy.”

James cười khẩy và đáp lời, “Trong số chúng ta thì ổng là người kín tiếng nhất mà, thế nên chả có gì bất ngờ khi ổng giữ bí mật lâu vầy cả.”

“Và họ bên nhau bao lâu rồi?” Harry hỏi, sự hứng thú của ông đã được gợi lên rồi đây.

Lần này đến lượt Lee trả lời với một nụ cười nửa miệng. “Đủ lâu đấy, tôi cho là vậy, nếu mà ổng đã giữ bí mật lâu vậy mới chịu nói ra.”

Harry đằng hắng và gật đầu đồng ý. Thay vì cảm thấy bị phản bội vì Merlin không đủ tin tưởng ông để chia sẻ với ông mẩu thông tin quan trọng đó, Harry thực lòng cảm thấy hạnh phúc cho người bạn lâu năm nhất của mình. Ông không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng Merlin có một mối quan hệ gắn bó và hạnh phúc là khi nào; đã lâu đến thế rồi cơ đấy. Harry không thể nói một cách chính xác ông bắt đầu để ý từ khi nào, nhưng ông có thể nhớ được niềm hạnh phúc mà người kế toán của tiệm may luôn đắm chìm trong suốt mấy tháng vừa qua. Harry có hơi xấu hổ khi phải thừa nhận rằng lúc đầu ông đã nghĩ rằng đó là bởi vì người bạn của mình đã tìm lại được phong độ chốn phòng the, nhưng có vẻ như chuyện không phải là như vậy rồi.

Cuối cùng thì Harry cũng cất lời với đôi chút ngạc nhiên: “Ừm, tôi hy vọng là chờ đợi đúng là hạnh phúc.”

James cười phá lên còn Lee thì đột ngột hỏi: “Sau tối nay là anh về London hả?”

Harry có hơi bối rối trước việc Lee đột ngột chuyển chủ đề, nên một phút sau ông mới lắc đầu đáp lại: “Tôi còn hai chuyến công tác sau chuyến này nữa. Ngày kia tôi sẽ đến Argentina và sẽ ở đó ba ngày. Rồi chuyến cuối cùng là tôi đi Cape Town. Chắc là tôi sẽ ở đó khoảng gần một tuần vì Edward cần tôi kiểm tra lần cuối cho những bộ suit mà chúng ta đã may cho đám cưới của con trai ông ấy.”

“Rách ruột,” James bĩu môi, và ba người họ cùng bật cười.

Harry đảo mắt và trả lời: “Đó là cái giá nho nhỏ phải trả để có được tờ séc hậu hĩnh của ông ấy mà.”

“Đồng ý,” Lee bình luận và nâng chiếc ly của ông lên chúc mừng. Cả ba cùng yên lặng trong giây lát trước khi ông bố nhà Unwin lựa chọn đánh vỡ sự yên lặng đó với một biểu cảm ngạc nhiên. “Có phải tôi nghe nhầm không, hay thực sự là họ đang chơi một bài nhạc pop của Anh vậy?”

Harry và James chung nhau một ánh nhìn tò mò trước khi họ lắng nghe kỹ hơn bài hát đang được bật. Harry chẳng mất bao lâu để nhận ra ngay bài hát đó, và ông cũng không ngạc nhiên khi điều đầu tiên hiện ra trong tâm trí mình khi nghe giai điệu quen thuộc đó, là Eggsy.

“Đúng vậy.” Cuối cùng, Harry cũng trả lời với một cái gật đầu. Ông nhìn hai người bạn, James trông như thể ổng đang đánh vật để nhớ ra được tên bài hát hay tên ban nhạc, trong khi Lee đang ngân nga giai điệu của bài hát trong cổ họng. “Tôi tin bài đó tên là “The Flood” và hát bởi nhóm Take That.”

Lẽ ra Harry đừng nên nói gì cả, vì cái ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng mà Lee và James đang ném cho ông lúc này làm tai ông đỏ bừng.

“Ôi, nhìn anh kìa, Harry Hart.” James trêu chọc với một nụ cười đáng đánh đòn. “Tui nằm mơ cũng hổng có ngờ anh update thông tin nhạc pop nhanh dữ vậy nha ông bạn già.”

“Ôi dẹp đi,” Harry khịt mũi, mặc dù môi ông đã khẽ nhếch lên tỏ ý vui đùa. “Tôi đành phải đổ lỗi cho Eggsy thôi. Đó là ban nhạc yêu thích của em ấy mà. Và trong trường hợp anh quên thì tôi nhắc anh đó cũng là ban nhạc yêu thích của em dâu anh đấy, bạn _già_ ạ.”

James giơ ngón giữa lên với Harry, còn Lee thì phá lên cười. Ông bố nhà Unwin đập lưng James một cái và nhìn qua vai ổng để ném cho Harry một cái nhìn khó dò.

“Đó có phải ban nhạc mà có Gary Barlow không?” Lee ngẫm nghĩ rồi hỏi. “Tôi nghĩ là tôi có thấy đôi ba tấm poster của họ trong phòng Eggsy mấy năm về trước.”

Harry nhướng mày và thầm cất giữ thông tin mới mẻ này để dành trêu Eggsy. Ông tin tưởng vào việc thỉnh thoảng Lee lại hé lộ vài điều thú vị về người bạn thân nhất của ông kiểu đó.

“Đúng rồi, là họ đấy. Theo lời Eggsy thì hè này họ sẽ có một tour xuyên châu Âu, nhưng mà vé bán hết sạch luôn vào ngày đầu tiên phát hành.” Harry đáp lại với vẻ bàng quan.

“Thế hả? Tôi đoán là lần này thằng nhóc nhà tôi lại phải ngồi ngoài rồi.” Lee kéo một nụ cười nửa miệng.

Harry chỉ mỉm cười và không nói gì về vấn đề đó. Nói cho cùng thì ông cũng không có linh cảm tốt về việc nói cho Lee biết rằng ông có thể dùng vài mối quan hệ và kiếm được vài tấm vé cho buổi concert mùa hè sắp tới. Giờ ông chỉ cần đợi đến lúc đưa chúng cho Eggsy mà thôi, việc mà đáng lẽ ông đã làm từ hôm Valentine vừa rồi, nếu không phải vì có, ờm, cái sự kiện mà biến hôm đó thành một buổi tối định mệnh.

Bỗng nhiên, khuôn mặt James lóe lên tia sáng sự thật, và ông thốt lên: “Này! Không phải họ hát bản hit này vào những năm 90 à? Giờ nó lại hit à? Tui nghĩ là trong bài có câu gì mà, _‘cho dù tôi nói gì đi nữa, cho dù tôi làm gì đi nữa, thì tôi cũng không thực lòng cố ý vậy đâu em….’_ ”

Lee vội đưa một tay bịt miệng James trong khi Harry suỵt người đàn ông quá khích.

“Anh dở người à?” Harry suỵt, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Ông nhận thấy không ai nhìn gì về phía họ cả, trừ một vài cái nhìn tôn trọng thoáng qua từ một vài người đi qua chỗ họ đứng.  
“Anh có hát nổi một nốt nhạc nào đâu mà đua đòi. Anh muốn chúng ta mất hết mặt mũi trước khách hàng với các nhà đầu tư đấy à?”

Lee chậm rãi thả tay ra khỏi miệng người bạn thân, và thấy James lại nở một nụ cười đáng đánh đòn khi ổng nhìn hai người họ.

“Cái đồ khoe mẽ này,” Lee bật cười ngạc nhiên, và Harry đoán là ông đã hiểu ra ngay lập tức cái nhìn mà James đang trao cho bọn họ. “Anh cố ý phải không?”

James nhún vai: “Như tui vừa nói lúc nãy đấy, cái sự kiện này chán ốm ra. Tui cần giải trí các quý ông à.”

Harry và Lee nhìn nhau và cùng đảo mắt.

“Anh sẽ được đoàn tụ với chồng anh trong vòng chưa tới 48 giờ nữa,” Harry nhắc ổng với một cái nhìn nhất châm kiến huyết. Ông kiểm tra chiếc đồng hồ Bremont của ông trước khi nói thêm: “Bên cạnh đó, chúng ta chỉ còn phải ở đây có hai tiếng nữa là đi được rồi.”

“Ô thế à, ơn cmn giời ha.” James rên rỉ.

Harry đang chuẩn bị than phiền về lời kêu ca James vừa thốt ra thì đã thấy Lee thúc cùi chỏ vào xương sườn ổng. Ông bố nhà Unwin suỵt cả hai người họ: “Hướng 1 giờ, William vừa mới nhìn thấy chúng ta và đang tiến về đây. Diễn sâu chút đi nào các quý ông.”

Harry thở dài trong lòng và để ý thấy một người phục vụ đang mang theo một chầu rượu vang mới, ông dễ dàng lấy một ly sâm panh từ khay, cẩn thận lùa những ngón tay vuốt lại mái tóc được chải keo gọn gàng, và đeo lên bộ mặt “trò chơi đã bắt đầu”.

James lẩm bẩm: “Hai tiếng. Chỉ cần nghĩ là tụi mình là ba tay điệp viên quý ông thượng thặng sắp sửa đốn hạ tay phản diện ăn mặc dở hơi nhất thế kỷ đi.”

Harry cố không bật cười và liếc nhìn thấy Lee cũng đang mím môi để nhịn cười y như thế. Cho dù ý kiến của James có kỳ quặc thì thực lòng mà nói nó cũng mang tính giải trí khá cao, và Harry không thể không tận hưởng nó cho được.

 

 

Gần hai tuần sau bữa tiệc từ thiện mà họ tham gia ở New York, một buổi sáng sớm nọ, máy bay của Harry cuối cùng cũng chạm đến đất London. Ông đặt hành lý vào cốp chiếc taxi rồi mệt mỏi đưa địa chỉ ở Stanhope Mews cho tài xế. Vì chuyến bay hạ cánh quá sớm, họ chẳng mất bao nhiêu thời gian để về đến nơi. Đưa cho người tài xế một tập tiền dày, chắc chắn là vượt xa số tiền hiển thị trên bảng tính, Harry cảm ơn người đàn ông già sau khi đã nhận lại chiếc túi vải của mình, rồi rảo bước về những bậc thang quen thuộc trước hiên nhà.

Sau đó, như một chiếc máy, Harry lướt qua một loạt những thói quen mà ông đã duy trì từ khi ông làm thợ may ở Saville Row. Ông bước thẳng qua những bậc cầu thang để lên phòng ngủ, nơi ông cẩn thận ném chiếc túi hành lý về phía tủ quần áo. Ông tháo đôi oxfords lấm bẩn và nhanh chóng cởi bỏ bộ suit may đo đã mặc hai hôm của mình. Harry cảm thấy cả người dấp dính mồ hôi và bụi bẩn tích tụ lại từ chuyến bay, nhưng vào lúc này thực sự ông không còn chút sức lực nào để quan tâm nữa. Ông suýt nữa thì quên cả việc kéo tấm rèm của cửa dẫn ra hiên nhà, trước khi thả mình xuống chiếc giường ấm êm đang chờ sẵn. Thay vì đặt đồng hồ báo thức, người thợ may lớn tuổi quyết định rằng sẽ để ánh sáng mặt trời từ ô cửa kính đánh thức ông dậy.

Thoát luôn cả chiếc boxer, Harry đổ mình lên trên tấm ga giường. Nhưng trước khi nhắm mắt, ông chợt nhớ ra việc mà suýt nữa thì ông quên béng. Harry chỉ còn một chút tỉnh táo cuối cùng để chống đỡ cơn mệt mỏi, để cầm chiếc điện thoại ở đầu giường và mắt nhắm mắt mở gửi một tin nhắn cho Eggsy.

Harry

Chào buổi sáng Eggsy. Ta mới về nhà xong, nhưng mà ta sẽ ngủ nốt cho hết ngày. Gặp lại em sớm nha.

Harry gửi tin nhắn, và sau khi kiểm tra xem điện thoại đã để chế độ im lặng hay chưa, ông đặt lại nó lên chiếc bàn đầu giường và điều chỉnh lại vị trí của mình cho thoải mái giữa chiếc giường King-size. Khi ánh mặt trời từ từ ló rạng ở chân trời, và tia ánh sáng ấm áp dễ chịu của ban ngày đang tắm khắp căn phòng Harry, hơi thở của ông sâu dần và ông chìm ngay vào giấc ngủ không mộng mị.

Và ngay lúc Harry thiếp đi, ông không nghe thấy tiếng điện thoại rung lên báo hiệu người bạn thân nhất của ông đã trả lời.

Eggsy

Chào mừng ông về nhà, Harry. Nghỉ ngơi cho tốt nha, và em sẽ sớm đến thăm ông. 😊


End file.
